


Alternate Divergance

by Fortress



Series: Divergents Wanted [1]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Abnegation Faction, Add more later - Freeform, Advanced Technology, Alternate story line, Amity Faction (Divergent), Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Betrayal, Candor Faction, Candor or Dauntless, Character Death, Dauntless Faction, Dauntless Faction Initiation, Drama, Erudite Faction, F/M, Factionless (Divergent), Fallout Elements, Fighting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Coarse language, Multi Layered, Murder, Near Death, Romance, Slight OOC, Underage Drinking, Use of AI, Video Game Simulation, Violence, Wasteland Monsters, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 68,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortress/pseuds/Fortress
Summary: In a world where Divergents are sought after rather than killed, follow Tris through the trials of initiation and beyond.
Relationships: Christina/Will (Divergent), Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior, Marlene/Uriah Pedrad, Zeke Pedrad/Shauna
Series: Divergents Wanted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945345
Comments: 63
Kudos: 73





	1. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test is done and her answers are unanswered, follow her as she begins her journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will form part of a series that I will be writing. It's a long ride so strap in and get ready.  
> Copyright of original work belongs to Veronica Roth.

Divergent.

This one word used to strike fear and anger into people. People used to fear what they could not control and Divergents were considered just that, uncontrollable, all because they don’t fit into a single category like everyone else but rather multiple. That fear of losing control, that anger of not being in control, led our city and many others like it to a war. A war to exterminate all Divergents.

Now, 100 years on from that war people have come to accept them, embrace them even, as the future for us all, the reason for this is simple. Divergents are faster in all aspects than a normal human, they learn faster, their movements once trained become faster and ultimately they heal faster. Making them almost super human. 

Although still rare even in this day and age, when a Divergent is discovered they are required to wear a purple band around their arm. This shows not only that they are Divergent but also their percentage and the faction or factions they belong to.

Because Divergents are rare - especially those over 50% -, they have become highly sought after by the factions and as such are given special treatment during the choosing ceremony. Unlike everyone else that can only choose one faction, Divergents can join multiple at once and if they are kicked out or don't pass their initiation in one faction, there is always a chance for them to just simply join another the same day. Some factions may even offer to forgo initiation all together.

Faction leaders have even been known to go so far as to try and meet with Divergents before the choosing ceremony to try and sway them with offers of gifts and promises, all so they will join their faction over others. To try and prevent this, the council made it so the choosing ceremony is always the day after the aptitude test and if you are found to be Divergent during your test you have the option of skipping the rest of the day to think and avoid those posible meetings. 

~~X~~

Two arms stretched out holding a young girl down to the simulation chair as she thrashed herself awake from the serum. Her breath was heavy and her head was pounding. 

Tori, the Dauntless woman administering the girls aptitude test stood over her, still holding her to the chair, her brown eyes looking down at the girl were filled with sorrow as she slowly released her arms. 

“Are you okay Beatrice?” Tori asked warily. 

“What happened?” Beatrice asked.

“You started to thrash around and I had to restrain you so you wouldn’t hurt yourself. The serum is meant to subdue your muscles almost like you were asleep, but for some reason it didn’t.” She said as she eyed Beatrice closely. 

“Why didn’t it work?” 

“No idea, but it’s likely due to your results.” Tori replied solomonly. 

“What was my result?” She asked Tori, fear welling up in her as she sat up.

Tori purses her lips “Abnegation,” she answered, no longer looking at Beatrice.

“Oh, well that’s not that bad.” Even Beatrice could hear the disappointment in her voice.

“And Erudite.” Tori paused “And Dauntless….. And Candor….. And even Amity…”

Beatrice shot to her feet, eyes wide as she stared Tori down. “That’s impossible.” She practically screamed, her body beginning to shake, her hands meeting her head as her eyes began to water.

“Not impossible, just _extremely_ rare.” Tori sighs.

“That would make me…..” Beatrice trails off, head bowing, hands clutching at her face to cover her eyes in hopes that it wasn’t true.

“Divergent.” Tori finished for her.

Beatrice looked up at Tori through the cracks in her fingers, “Can you,” She swallowed hard, dropping her hands away from her face, “Can you change my results, maybe to a single faction?” She blurts out.

Tori shook her head “I’m sorry, there’s nothing I can do. All results are automatically updated to the main server. By now several faction leaders will already know about your results and be sending their goons out to meet you.”

“But, but how, what do I do now?” Beatrice stuttered out, tears threatening to fall.

Tori walked over to the small table next to the computer and picked up the milliner folder there. It had a picture of Beatrice stapled to the front, “If I remember correctly your mother’s Divergent. Meaning you or your brother had a high chance of being Divergent too.” She placed the folder back on the table then turned to a small cabinet below the computer and pulled out a scanner. She placed the scanner in front of Beatrice’ face. “I’m going to scan you now okay and see how Divergent you are?” 

Beatrice nodded as Tori clicked a button and the scanner began to make sounds. Moments later a robotic voice said “Divergent” before pausing for a second then answering, “Percentage unknown.”

“Piece of crap.” Tori growled aggressively at the scanner before she hit it into her other hand violently several times. Placing it back in front of Beatrice she scanned her again.

“Divergent” It said before announcing yet again, “Percentage unknown.”.

“What does that mean?” Beatrice asked, her unshed tears already drying as she accepted her fate.

“I don’t know.” Tori sighed in defeat, clearly frustrated as she walked back over to the computer. “It’s never happened before.”

She put the scanner back and pulled out a purple cloth band from next to the scanner and placed it flat into a small box beside the computer. After typing a couple of things into the computer the box began to make buzzing sounds, before ringing once. Tori took the purple cloth out and walked over to Beatrice. “You’ll have to wear this from now on.” She said sadly as she placed it securely on Beatrice’ upper arm. “Once you choose your faction you’ll need to have it altered to have your new faction symbol added to it.”

Beatrice eyed the purple cloth knowingly, glaring down at it distastefully. It was a Divergent marker, it showed everyone around her that she was _Divergent_. Looking closer at it Beatrice felt her face pull down into a frown, where there should be a percentage symbol followed by a number, hers was followed by a question mark instead.

“We don’t know your percentage so I just put a question mark.” Tori answered before Beatrice could ask, “Now go home.” She said abruptly.

Beatrice looked up at her as she began to push Beatrice towards the door “What am I supposed to do about the choosing ceremony tomorrow? I was supposed to learn what to do, this was supposed to tell me which faction to choose!”

Tori pushed Beatrice firmly out the door and into the hallway before replying “You’re just going to have to trust yourself.” She paused for a moment then added “Erudite….... Is dangerous.” Then the door closed and Beatrice was left standing there in the middle of the hallway, staring at a closed door thinking to herself, ‘Now what?’.

~~X~~

Beatrice laid on top of the roof of her house, time seemed irrelevant at that moment, moving neither fast nor slow. Opening her eyes she saw that the shadows had moved and the sun was now setting through the buildings, beyond the wall, signalling the end of the day.

She could hear her mother pottering around in the kitchen below, her brother helping her as they talked about his day. Even through the roof Beatrice could hear him evading their mother’s questions with calculated answers.

‘Erudite’ She mused to herself. ‘Tomorrow, he’ll choose Erudite, I’m certain of it.’

She continued to lay on the roof listening to them talk as she watched the darkening sky, giving way to an endless sea of black with small twinkles here and there from stars far away. As she looked up into the vastness of it she still had no clue what faction she was going to choose tomorrow. 

Several people had come to the house throughout the day, knocking, calling out her name, checking to see if she was home, likely all having been sent there by their faction leaders to try and sway her to join _their_ factions, but Beatrice wanted her decision to be hers and hers alone, not influenced by others and their promises.

“Beatrice,” Her mother called out to her from the window “Dinners ready.”

A smile graced Beatrice’ lips, her mother always knew when she was up on the roof. Unlike her father, Beatrice’ mother never got mad at her for her _reckless_ behaviour. Her Father on the other hand was always getting mad at her for the 'reckless’ things she did. Like the time he found out she’d been running through the neighborhood with the factionless kids, or another time when he learnt that she had been fighting with other kids at school, to name a few, he would always say to her ‘that’s not very Abnegation like’.

‘ _Not very Abnegation_.’ Beatrice had been told that one phrase more times in her life then she cared to admit. She never felt right being in Abnegation, like a sock that was either too small or too big. She felt that she was both kind and selfless, but nothing like her brother or the other Abnegation members. No, she felt nothing like them….

“Beatrice, Don’t make me repeat myself.” Her mother called out again.

“I’m coming.” Beatrice called back and smiled as she sat up and climbed down the side of the house.

Walking through the door Beatrice’ father was already sitting at the table, arms crossed looking displeased at her - likely for being on the roof again. His large green eyes boring holes into her as she stood there staring back, he was about to say something when his eyes caught onto something and darted to her arm, his expression changed into one of sudden sadness and understanding, all traces of the previous anger gone. 

Realizing she had forgotten to hide her arm band she instinctively tried to hide it with her opposite hand, but it was too late.

Caleb looked up at her, his shaggy brown hair slightly ascue and his face instantly showing shock. Beatrice looked at his arm and didn't see a matching purple band to hers, making her feel dejected and alone. 

When her mother finally looked over at her, she seemed to be the only one not shocked by the situation - she likely already knew what Beatrice was before Beatrice even did - instead she actually graced Beatrice with a soft smile as she placed the last of dinner on the table.

Dinner went by both silently and awkwardly. Beatrice’ parents talk amongst themselves about her father's day at work, apparently the council had been having some trouble with Erudite publishing false accusations about violence within Abnegation and fellow members and leaders being involved in the death of our leader, Marcus’ wife again. Likely trying to discredit them into giving up the council in favour of Erudite. 

The moment everyone was done Beatrice’ father stood up and excused himself from the table. Beatrice’ mother gave her a reassuring smile before squeezing her hand “Your father has just had a long day at work and is very tired, he is _very_ proud of you, as am I.” She reassured her then followed him out of the room.

Caleb and Beatrice were left at the table alone in an impregnable silence. Standing Beatrice began cleaning up the dirty dishes, until a hand was placed on hers. Looking up into her brother's concerned face he asked “Are you okay Bea?” 

Beatrice could feel tears stinging her eyes as she shook her head. He pulled her into a tight hug. “Shhhh,” he reassured her, stroking her hair like he always did, “Everything will be fine.”

“Caleb, I don’t know what to do or what to choose tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry about it, come tomorrow you’ll know what to do.”

Nodding her head she pulled away from him and wiped the unshed tears from her eyes on the sleeve of her grey dress. Smiling up at him she replies “You too.” Knowing that tomorrow the pair of them will both most likely be leaving this house never to return as Abnegation members.

Caleb instantly went on the defence, but Beatrice cut him off, “No matter what we both choose or where we both go Caleb, I want you to know that you will always be my big brother and that I will always love you no matter what and should you ever need me I will always be there for you.” She smiled warmly at him.

Slowly he smiled back and began to laugh. Caleb now knew that she knew he was leaving tomorrow, but now he also knew that she would always love him no matter what faction he belonged to.

They finished cleaning the kitchen together and talked for what seemed like hours, mostly about when they were kids, the things they did, the mischief _she_ got into and how life seemed to be so much simpler back then. It's not until their mother told them it was past their bedtime that they realized just how late it really was.

As Beatrice crawled into her bed - for likely the last time - she smiled softly. She may not have a plan for tomorrow but at least she knew she would always have her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome. Stay tuned for the next episode.


	2. Choosing Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The choosing ceremony is before her, will she be able to make it through it without any incidents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been in the works for a while and I don't think Divergent is as big anymore, but I'm still going to upload it anyway.  
> So to anyone still reading Divergent fanfic I hope you like this one. I will be uploading about 2 chapters a week till it is all up.   
> Copyright of original work belongs to Veronica Roth.

The room used for the choosing ceremony was dimly lit by blue lights around the walls and on the ceiling. The room was a half circle divided up into six rows that converged downwards to the centre of the room, where a stage sat with the five bowls on it symbolizing the five choices they could make. The rows made up the five factions with the recent addition of the factionless. They now offer those eligible from the factionless to join a faction. This decision came fifty years ago when the leaders realised that the factionless was an ‘untapped resource’ - as they put it - of usable potential, plus the chance to possibly discover more Divergents. 

Beatrice made her way to the top of the stairs where she was stopped and greeted by several of the faction leaders. Her father stayed by her side while her mother went to take a seat in the Abnegation area and her brother went to get in line with the others ready for the ceremony. 

They each took turns making Beatrice offers, trying to convince her at the last minute to join their faction. She had hoped to avoid this all together, thinking it was unfair on the other initiates - being offered things that they weren’t - but instead she stood there patiently, smiling fakely, listening to their offers and thanking each of them in turn. 

Amity was first to make an offer, begining with her own garden space to grow whatever she desired and free range choice of where she worked on the farms or in the main homestead. 

Candor was next to make their offer, starting with a nice apartment with a balcony overlooking the city and a free choice in jobs, plus her own full time assistant both during and after initiation. 

Dauntless, like Candor, offered her one of their  _ nicer _ apartments - whatever that meant -, extra credits to spend each month after initiation and her choice in any job up to but not limited to even leadership. As an afterthought they also offer her her own private trainer and privileges during initiation. 

Erudite waits till last before making their offer - likely to try and out-do the others - they start with the offer of a large lab complete with her own personal team and the latest tech, access to a vast library of knowledge for both during and after initiation with no limitations on access, her own private loft apartment, a luxury car  _ and _ a choice in what field she worked or studied in. 

Abnegation was the only faction not to make an offer. This made Beatrice think more highly of them, knowing that they weren’t out to collect Divergents like the other factions. 

While the leaders squabble amongst themselves about their offers, Beatrice snuck away to join the line up of other soon to be initiates. As she walked to her place in line, most of the initiates she passed glared at her, she couldn't blame them, but at the same time it wasn’t her fault. She didn’t choose to be Divergent. She didn’t want to  _ be _ Divergent, but she is what she is, and there was nothing she or anyone else could do to change that fact. 

All the initiates were lined up in alphabetical order. This year they would be going through the ceremony in ascending alphabetical order, so Beatrice’ brother would be choosing before her. 

Each year they rotate which faction leader conducts the ceremony and this year it was Marcus from Abnegation. Beatrice watched as he walked up to the middle of the room and began to speak. Mostly about the past and the importance of the factions and the choice they would all be making today. Once his speech was over he began to call out names one by one. 

Beatrice grabbed a hold of Caleb’s hand and squeezed it tight. Each name brought up a new person to the stage and a choice to be made. Some stayed in their factions, others left to join new ones. Each name drew them closer and closer to their own choice. All the while the room was a buzz with a low murmur as the factions talked amongst themselves.

Looking up and down the line Beatrice could see there were only three other Divergents. One from Dauntless, one from Erudite and the other from Candor. They were all on the other side of her and would be choosing after she had made her choice. The Dauntless born Divergent stood next to her, he seemed to be about her height and overly excited to be there.

Sighing Beatrice tuned everything out around her, opting to concentrate on the fact that she still hadn’t decided which faction to choose. The only thing she knew so far was that the choice was between Abnegation and Dauntless. Erudite was out, no matter how good their offer was and so where the other two. She didn’t think she was truthful enough to be Candor and as appealing as the blissfully happy life Amity promised, she didn’t think she was mellow enough for it. 

She finally heard Caleb’s name cut through her thoughts and he gave her hand one last squeeze before letting it go and walking up the couple of steps to the centre of the stage. Beatrice brought her hand to her chest and clutched it, trying to hold onto the last of his warmth in her hand as it cooled, leaving her with a feeling of loss. 

He’s handed a knife and she watched as he drew it down his palm. She silently said her goodbye and wished him luck. He didn’t even hesitate as he thrust his hand over the Erudite bowl, his blood splashing into its water. Beatrice could hear the cheers from the Erudite and she somehow produced a weak smile as he walked off the stage to join his new faction, his  _ new _ family. 

Then it was Beatrice’ turn, when her name was finally called the room went deathly silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop. All eyes were on her as she slowly made her way up the stairs to the stage. She couldn’t understand why they were all so engrossed in her, in  _ her _ choice. 

As she ascended the stairs she could hear her heart beating faster and faster with each step she took, she was sure it was loud enough that everyone else could hear it too. Marcus handed her the knife and she dragged it down her palm with a wince. 

Her blood instantly pooled to the surface, she still didn't know what to choose as she looked down at the bowls in front of her. Blood on stones, blood on coals. She closed her hand into a fist as it filled with her blood. She needed to choose, she needed to choose now!

Beatrice closed her eyes and thrust her hand to her left, turning it she opened her fist letting the blood drip down into the bowl. The moment it hits the inside there’s a loud sizzle and the Dauntless behind her erupt into cheers louder than for anyone else so far. Their excitement drowned out the shouts from the other factions, calling for her to choose either again or second faction.

It took a bit to calm the room down but once calm Beatrice finally opened her eyes and instantly regretted it. She came face to face with Marcus looking down at her with a look of disapproval as he handed her a clean, wet cloth and a bandaid. Quickly she cleaned up her hand and applied the bandaid. 

Not looking up at anyone Beatrice descended the steps and walked over to her new faction, Dauntless.

Everyone there wanted to personally welcome her as she walked up to the faction seats. They shook her hand, patted her on the back and more, it all made her feel uncomfortable and slightly regret her choice. 

For the rest of the ceremony Dauntless was a little louder than usual with a buzz that could only be described as electrifying, all the while Eruidites mood throughout the rest of the ceremony seemed to become more and more sour. 

Beatrice suspected that it was because Dauntless ended up welcoming three of the four Divergents to their fold, the other one moving to Amity. 

When the ceremony finally came to an end and everyone was dismissed, Dauntless was the first to make a break for the exit, but as they reached the door they came face to face with the Erudite leader, Jeanine and her goons blocking their path.

Jeanine slowly walked forward while her goons stood guard by the door. The Dauntless part as she does so until she came to a stop in front of Beatrice. Her short bob hair framed her face perfectly, her lips were pursed and her hands sat on her hips while she looked down at Beatrice with a look of sheer disappointment. “Beatrice, I am  _ very  _ disappointed,” She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I thought my offer was quite reasonable compared to what the  _ other factions _ were offering you.” 

Beatrice took a deep breath, then let it out slowly “Your offer was everything anyone could ever want, but I don’t want what you offered.” She replied politely. 

“Then what  _ do  _ you want?” She asked. “I will give you  _ anything  _ you desire,  _ if _ you reconsider and join Erudite.” 

“I desire to just, be, me.” Beatrice said with a smile. 

Jeanine frowned at her, “I don’t understand.”

“And you probably never will.” 

“FOR THE DAUNTLESS!!!!” Someone behind them yelled.

“Erudite’s just pissed they got no Divergents this year.” Someone else further back called out. 

Jeanine began to scowl, but before she could say anything further the Dauntless were moving forward again and Beatrice either had to move with them or likely get left behind. They moved like a school of fish around Jeanine and barreled past the goons and out of the room. The door to the stairs burst open and everyone was running down them at an alarming speed. They emerge onto the streets below and everyone from Dauntless spread out, covering the street in a wave of black clad runners with spots of new faction initiates amongst them.. 

The dauntless members climb up poles and lamp posts, jump over small walls and tables. Everyone else moves aside as the Dauntless run. Soon the crowd converged just below the train tracks and they all began climbing upwards. The initiates, mainly transfers, stand at a standstill looking up at the madness, as the Dauntless climb up to the platform above. 

There was only one way to go from here and that was up. Beatrice was the first of the transfers to approach one of the beams. After hiking up her skirt and tucking it up and into itself, she began to climb. The other transfer initiates were quick to follow her lead and soon they’re all climbing upwards. 

Once Beatrice made it on the platform she stood off to the side. She could hear the faint rumble the train made as it approached and sure enough she could see it coming round the corner towards them, it’s horn sounding its arrival. Beatrice knew what came next, she'd seen it thousands of times throughout her life. 

The Dauntless members and Dauntless born initiates start a slow jog, and as the first of the carriages touched the platform they all start jumping on. Beatrice immediately followed suit having watched them do it her whole life. Several carriages passed her before she was able to jump onto the side of one and swing herself in, ending up almost on top of a Candor girl. Standing Beatrice stuck her head out the side of the train, she could see three more initiates were still on the platform, running beside the train as it started to pick up speed. 

“What happens if they don’t get on?” A well built Erudite boy asked. 

“They become factionless.” A Dauntless member answered solemnly. 

Some of the initiates on the train start yelling at the last three left on the platform to  _ Run _ !

Two of them made it onto the last carriage but the last guy - an Amity boy - didn’t. Beatrice watched as he fell to his knees and the train pulled away from the platform picking up more speed as it went. 

Leaning back into the carriage Beatrice turned to the Candor girl standing next to her. She was a little taller than Beatrice, with black hair that came to just above her shoulders, it framed her caramel skinned face perfectly. They smiled at each other as Beatrice yelled over the passing wind “You should sit.” As she slid down the wall and sat on the ground. 

The Candor girl continued to smile back while yelling, “Why?”

“It’s going to get bumpy!”

As if on cue the train lurched to the side and several initiates were thrown to the floor or into the walls of the train. The Candor girl barely caught herself but nodded as she too slid down and sat. The pair of them scooted over into one of the corners where the wind was not as intense. 

“My name’s Christina.” She extends her hand. 

“Beatrice.” Beatrice replied, taking her hand and shaking it awkwardly. Abnegation didn’t really do physical contact, especially in public and Beatrice had had more physical contact in the past two hours than she had had her entire life combined. 

“Is it just me or are they trying to kill us?” Christina laughed.

“Maybe?” Tris laughed with her. 

They sat for a bit and chatted until a Dauntless member shouted over towards everyone “Get ready!” As the train began to slow down, it’s brakes screeching with the effort, to both slow down and continue moving.

Christina and Beatrice looked at each other, then stood. Walking over to the door they watched as the train passed a building with a glass roof, then Beatrice saw as members closer to the front of the train began jumping off and onto the top of a building next to it. 

“They’re jumping?!” Beatrice cried out as she turned to Christina. 

“What?!” Christina questioned as she stuck her head further out of the train door to see.

“We’re jumping from a moving train?” Questioned a bulky looking Candor girl. She looked slightly panicked as she peered out. 

“Great,” Replied an obnoxious looking Candor boy next to her, “Because that makes perfect sense, Molly. Leap off a moving train and onto a roof, god knows how high off the ground.” 

“Peter! I didn’t realise this is what we signed up for.” The girl - Molly -stressed.

“What if we don’t jump?” Asked another Candor boy on the other side of Peter, he was larger than most of the other people here, not fat exactly, just big built and slightly slow looking. 

“What do you think?” The boy Peter snarled. “You become factionless.”

While the Dauntless born initiates were already jumping off the train, all that was left was the transfers. 

“Together?” Beatrice turned to Christina.

She nodded and took Beatrice’ hand as they both stepped back a bit for running room. 

“On the count of three.” Beatrice said before looking ahead. “One……. Two……. THREE.” 

On three they both run forward and jump out of the train. Beatrice felt weightless for a moment then came crashing down on top of the roof. They let go of each other as they hit the ground and roll along the roof's gravel surface. Pain shot up her knees and prickled across her hands. 

Christina starts laughing from next to Beatrice, “That was FUN!” She giggled.

Beatrice smiled from next to her, “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people like it, there is more to come and lot's of exciting adventures.   
> Please leave comments and kudos, they are always welcome.   
> See you again soon.


	3. Welcome to Dauntless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to jump for their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, this is only the beginning so I'm sorry if it starts out slow but it will pick up soon I promise.  
> There is a lot of fun adventures ahead, just need to get the setting set.  
> This will be a short one, so easy to read.

Brushing the gravel off her body, Beatrice stood up and offered her hand to Christina. Behind the pair they could hear a girl screaming, Beatrice was quick to turn and saw a girl trying to climb over the edge of the building closest to the tracks as the Divergent boy that stood next to Beatrice in the ceremony line tried to stop her. 

Looking over the edge Beatrice saw the crumpled, unmoving body of another girl several stories below. 

Several Dauntless members came over and helped pull the girl back from the ledge and began whispering to her until her screams became soft whimpers and they were able to steer her away from the edge. A loud voice broke everyone from the scene and called for their attention. 

“Listen up! My name is Max! I’m one of the leaders of your new faction!” Shouted a man at the other end of the roof. He looked older than the other members that surrounded him, he had deep creases in his dark, almost black skin and grey hair cropped short. He stood on the ledge of the building like it was nothing more than a sidewalk. “Several stories below us is the members’ entrance to our compound.” He looked down over his shoulder behind himself “If you can’t muster the courage to jump off, you don’t belong here. Our initiates will have the privilege of going first.” 

“You want us to jump, off the building?” Asked an Erudite girl. She is a few inches taller than Beatrice, with mousy brown hair and big lips. Her mouth hung open. 

“I don’t know why this shocks her,” Christina lent in and whispered to Beatrice “This  _ is _ Dauntless, they  _ literally _ just made us jump off a moving train.” 

“Yes,” Max smirked, looking amusedly at the girl.

“Is there water at the bottom or something?” Called out a boy behind them.

“Who knows?” Max mused, raising his eyebrows. “So, who’s first?”

The crowd in front of them split in half, making a wide path for the initiates to walk through. Beatrice looked around. No one seemed eager to leap off the building, their eyes were looking everywhere but Max. Some of them nursed minor wounds or brushed gravel from their clothes all trying to look inconspicuous in hopes of not being picked first. Glancing at Peter, Beatrice noticed him picking at his cuticles, trying to act casual.

Nodding to herself, Beatrice walked towards the ledge. She could hear a couple of snickers behind her, but ignored them in favour of continuing forward. Max moved aside, leaving the ledge clear for her. Beatrice walked up to the edge and looked down over it. Wind whipped up through her clothes, making the fabric snap around her. The building she was on formed one side of a square with three other buildings touching it. In the center of the square far below them is a huge hole in the concrete roof. She couldn’t see what was at the bottom of the hole but the wind howled up through it sounding like a great beast roaring to eat her.

She couldn’t back down now, not after already making it this far. Unlacing the back of her dress she took it off. Underneath she wore a plain grey shirt and pants. No one had ever seen her in this little of clothing, making her feel exposed. 

“Scandalous, the Stiff is undressing for us. Take it off!” Peter mocked. 

Beatrice pegged the dress at his head in a way that made it unravel as it hit him, tangling him in it. She could hear cat calls and shouts behind her but she went back to ignoring them.

Turning back to the ledge and awkwardly climbing up on it, Beatrice looked down at the hole below her. She could feel her throat tightening and her heart pounding so hard that at any second she thought it might burst out from her chest. 

If she doesn’t jump now she knew she wouldn’t have the courage to do it later. 

“Today initiate.” Max drawled from behind her, sounding bored. 

Taking a deep breath, she bent her knees and launched herself off the edge. 

The air pushed up against her as she fell down through it. Faster and faster the concrete roof below drew closer, the black hole looking more and more like a mouth about to swallow her whole. The thrill of falling made her laugh as she turned not wanting to see her death should it come. Above her she can see several heads popping over the edge of the ledge, their faces now a blur. 

She hit something solid and felt it give way below her, cradling her body as she sank deep into it. A net? She laughed as she looked up through the hole above her to the top of the building and began to laugh harder. This feeling of being  _ alive,  _ is this what being Dauntless was about? 

Beatrice felt the side of the net dip and started to automatically roll down towards it. Hands reached out to her and she grabbed them. If it wasn’t for the hands she grabbed catching her as she came out of the net, she would have likely fallen face first into the ground. 

Once back on her own two feet Beatrice looked up at the person in front of her to thank them but when her eyes met  _ his _ grey-blue eyes, she was momentarily lost in them.

Those eyes stare back at her with an intensity like she’d never felt before. His strong hands still held onto her as she stared. His features were both striking yet delicate and masculine yet soft, his hair is a soft brown and his body from what she could feel, was strong. He was like no man she has ever laid eyes on. 

“Th-thank you.” She stammered, feeling an unknown warmth creep up her neck to her face. 

They stand on a platform ten feet above the ground. Around them was an open cavern.

“Can’t believe it,” A voice called from behind him. It belonged to a dark-haired girl with three silver rings through her right eyebrow. She smirked at Beatrice. “A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of.”

“There’s a reason why she left them, Lauren,” Retorted the guy holding Beatrice, his eyes never leaving hers. His voice was deep, and it rumbled through her body, making her feel ‘ _ things _ ’. “What’s your name?” He asks her. 

“Um . . .” She hesitated, ‘Beatrice’ just didn’t sound right anymore. 

“Think about it,” He said, a faint smile curling the corners of his lips. “If you don’t like it you can pick a new one, but you don’t get to pick again.” 

A new place, a new name. She can remake herself here. “Tris,” She said firmly. 

“Tris,” Lauren repeated, grinning. “Make the call, Four.” 

The guy - Four - looked over his shoulder and shouted, “First jumper - Tris!” A crowd materialized from the darkness as her eyes adjusted. They cheered and pumped their fists into the air, then a flash of black and while drops into the net. Her screams follow her down. Christina. Everyone laughed, but they followed their laughter with more cheering. Four set his hand on the small of  _ Tris’ _ back and whispered, “Welcome to Dauntless.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still sticking around, as I said, we are only just getting started.  
> I have taken some of the most iconic scenes and added them but a lot of it will be of my own spin of events all of which will tye in together in the end.  
> So please stay tuned. ^_^  
> The next chapter will be uploaded this weekend.


	4. 100%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris meets her fellow Divergents, another of the Dauntless leaders and discovers new foods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still sticking around, thank you.   
> From here on it will start to slowly pick up.

Once the last initiate had finally jumped into the cavern, they were all led down a dimly lit hall by Four and Lauren. Soon it opened up into a larger hall splitting off in 2 different directions. The Dauntless born were ordered to follow Lauren down one hall while the transfers were ordered to follow Four down the other, on a tour through the compound. During this Christina made the mistake along the way of antagonizing Four about his name and was belittled for it.

When the tour ended they were shown to their  _ communal _ dorm room that they would be sharing with the Dauntless born. It was a very basic looking room, low lit lights along the walls and roof, bunk-beds all in rows, a side table next to each one and two trunks at the end of each bed, Tris noted that with no windows it meant the only light in the room came from the dim lights around it. 

The toilet block and open shower room were also both communal and connected to the dorm, one off to each side of the room, while a large screen took up the centre back wall. Several people complained about having to share a room with the opposite gender, while Tris just stood there thinking to herself that she'd  _ never _ even shared a room with anyone to begin with.

Tris walked further into the room quickly picking one of the lower bunks next to Christina. An Erudite boy took the bunk above Christina’s while a large Candor boy took the bunk above Tris'. They all began to change as quickly as they could into their new Dauntless clothes. Somewhere in the background Tris could hear the mocking comments of Peter and his  _ goons  _ about a ‘Stiff showing skin’, she continued to try her best to ignore them.

“Peter, Tris, Uriah, follow me.” Someone called to them from the door.

Tris looked up at Christina questionably, who just shrugged and continued to dress.

“Today Initiates.” He called impatiently. 

Quickly Tris finished tying her shoes and jogs over to the door. Peter and the darker skinned male - who stood next to her during the choosing ceremony - followed shortly after. 

The guy at the door was taller than Tris by at least a foot, maybe even a foot and a half, causing her to have to crane her neck to look up at him. He had an arrogant look on his face which caused the two piercings in his right eyebrow to stand out. 

“My name's Eric, I’m one of the Dauntless leaders,” He leered, “Follow me.” 

They all fell into step behind Eric as he led them down the hall and to another part of the compound. Quickly Tris noticed that all three of them are wearing the stupid purple bands, they were all Divergent.

They’re led up to the Dauntless leaders office block and were told to sit in what looked like a waiting room. Tris took a seat as far away from Peter as she could while the darker skinned Dauntless boy smiled and sat next to her.

“I’m Uriah.” He said cheerfully, extending his hand. He had short black hair shaved close to his head but not too close that you couldn’t see the colour his hair could be if it were longer.

“Tris.” She replied, taking his outstretched hand awkwardly, his grip on her hand was strong but not so strong that it was painful.

“Look  _ Stiff _ , you made another friend.” Peter mockd.

Uriah rolled his eyes and ignored the try hard, “Why do you think they called us here?”

Laughing slightly Tris taped the band on her arm causing Uriah to look at hers then back at his own.

“Hey, why does yours have a question mark?” He asked, a look of confusion crossing his face.

“The scanner kept saying ‘Unknown’.” Tris shrugged. 

Peter burst into laughter, “See even the scanner rejected you Stiff. You don't belong here,” He snarled, “Go back to your old faction.”

“What is your problem?!” Uriah shouted, getting to his feet, glaring at Peter while his fists clenched so hard his knuckles turned white.

Tris grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to his seat, “Just ignore him.” She sighed, placing her hand on his fist, "He's not worth it."

It took Uriah a few moments and several deep breaths before he was calm again, when he was, he turned back to Tris, his cheerful smile back in place like nothing had happened.

“So what did they offer you?” Uriah asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, If I make it to the top three I was offered my dream job and a decent apartment, should I stay in Dauntless.” Uriah replied happily.

“Pfft, is that all?” Peter exclaimed from his side of the room. “I was offered to become a leader in training should I finish first.” He boasted, puffing up his chest and crossing his arms. “Which automatically  _ comes _ with the  _ best _ apartment.”

Uriah rolled his eyes and turned back to Tris. “So what did they offer you Tris?”

“Oh….. umm. A nice apartment, extra spending credits each month once I’m a member, any job I like and a private trainer during initiation. But I don’t think I’m going to take the last.” She said, looking down at her hands.

“Wow seriously? That’s awesome, but no condition?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like how I have to make the top three, or shit for brains over there,” He threw his thumb behind him pointing towards Peter, “Having to be on top, which I guarantee he’s secretly a bottom.” Uriah whispered the last part.

Tris laughed as she considered it for a moment before shaking her head while still giggling, “No, I don’t recall any.”

Peter stood up and walked over to the other two occupants of the room, “That’s unfair!” He spat out. “You, a  _ Stiff _ , get all that just handed to you on a silver fucking platter while we,” He pointed to Uriah and himself, “Have to actually work for ours?”

Tris wanted to argue with Peter but a door opened revealing Eric again, “In.” is all he said as he turned and walked back into the room.

They filed into the room, Peter, Uriah then Tris. Eric pointed to three chairs and they all sat like good little soldiers. He pulled out a scanner, like the one Tori used during Tris’ aptitude test, but this one looked more advanced.

He held it in front of Peter first and scanned him. “Divergent………. 53%.” The scanner announced.

“What, no! That’s not right! I was 58%!” Peter yelled.

Eric smirked before ripping Peter’s band off his arm and throwing it in the trash, then printing him a new one, adding the Dauntless symbol to it before throwing it back at him. 

Peter shoved it on his arm before crossing them, sinking low into his chair and sulking.

Eric moved onto Uriah and scand him. “Divergent……….. 89%.”

Uriah smirked over at Peter, “Cool, I went up 1%.”

Peter huffed while turning his head away as Uriah handed Eric his arm band and moments later received a new one back.

Lastly Eric placed the scanner in front of Tris and scanned her, this time though it took a while before announcing, “Divergent………. 100%.”

“Wow Tris that’s amazing!” Uriah yelled before putting his hand up for a high five, awkwardly but happily Tris responded.

She chanced a glance over Uriah’s shoulder at Peter who was glaring back at her with a look of shear loath and displeasure on his ugly little mug.

Looking back up at Eric she watched him grinning ear to ear, his smile directed directly at her. He gently slid her band off her arm, not breaking eye contact as he did so before placing it aside. Finally breaking his eye contact he turned around preparing her a new one. When it was done he turned back to her, placing it gently in her hand, his own seeming to linger a little longer than necessary. 

Tris stared down at the band in her hand noticing the 100% printed on it followed just below by the Dauntless symbol. Slowly she slid it securely into place on her upper arm.

Once dismissed Uriah and Tris made their way towards the door, where Peter shoved Tris aside as he walked past them both.

“Ignore him, he’s nothing more than a jackass and probably jealous that you _ , _ a ‘ _ stiff’ _ being better than he’ll ever be.” Uriah laughed.

Tris nodded in agreement.

As the two of them walked out chatting neither of them noticed Eric taking Tris’ band that he had placed on the table and pockets it. 

The two of them continued to chat as they walked, Uriah showing her the way to the mess hall for lunch. She learnt that both his parents worked as patrol guards, his mother on the wall and his father in the inner city limits before his passing, and that he had an older brother named Zeke, who worked in the control room with Four.

When they finally arrived at the mess hall Uriah stopped and turned to her with a warm smile, “You should come meet my friends.”

She looked out into the vast room seeing Christina behind him waving at her like a madman while smiling excitedly, “Sorry, the girl I met on the train is waving me over, maybe another time?” She offered with what she hoped was a decent enough smile.

“I’ll hold you to it.” He grinned as he tentatively punched her shoulder before parting ways.

As Tris got closer to the table she noticed the noise level in the room gradually getting lower. Looking around she saw that all eyes were on her. Sticking her head down she made a beeline to where Christina was.

Awkwardly, Tris sat down and leant over to Christina. She was about to ask her, ‘Why everyone was staring at her?’ when Tris hears a sharp gasp. Christina’s hands shot up to her mouth in shock, “So it’s true!” She semi yelled as she pointed at Tris’ arm. “You’re 100% Divergent!”

“Wow,” Exhaled the ex-Erudite boy across from Christina. “Since records started over 100 years ago, there has never  _ been  _ a 100% Divergent.” He extended his hand across the table towards Tris. “I’m Will by the way.” 

She took the offered hand shaking it.

“Al.” Said the ex-Candor boy next to Will, also offering his hand.

Tris nodded and shook his hand as well before turning to Christina, “Is that why everyone’s staring at me?”

She grabbed at the band on Tris’ arm, inspecting it closer, “Yep, news travels fast here, apparently.”

“Ah.” Is all Tris can seem to muster.

Tris’ stomach chose that moment to let out a large growl, making everyone at the table laugh, “You should eat.” Christina said, handing her a plate from the centre.

Looking at the food spread out in front of her Tris couldn’t seem to make heads or tails of what it was supposed to be. “What is it?” She finally asked.

“It’s a hamburger.” Said a voice from behind her.

Turning she saw Four standing behind her with a smirk on his face, a blush suddenly rising again on her own. Only now does she notice the purple band on his arm, his read 99%.

He took the spare seat next to her and grabbed a plate before beginning to make a ‘hamburger’. Tris followed his lead as best she could, her’s looking nowhere near as good as his.

“Here,” He said, offering her a bowl of red paste “It’s Tomato sauce.”

“Tris, have you never had a hamburger?” Christina questioned, eyes going wide.

Tris shook her head.

“Stiff’s eat plain food, like plain chicken and boiled vegetables. It’s considered an indulgence to eat extravagant food.” Four replied on her behalf.

“No wonder you left, you poor thing.” Christina cried as she hugged Tris.

“Yeah,” Tris rolled her eyes “I left because of the food.” She replied sarcastically.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Four’s mouth twitch slightly into a smile for a split second before it was gone like it was never there.

The doors of the dining hall slammed open and the room that had slowly picked up in volume suddenly went back to a soft hush as Eric walked in. A look of annoyance on his face as he scanned the room till his eyes settled on their table. His face morphed into a sinister grin as he started walking towards them.

“Who’s that?” Christina hissed. 

“Eric,” Four replied, “He’s one of the Dauntless leaders.”

“Seriously? He’s so young.”

“Age doesn’t matter here.”

Tris could tell Christina was about to ask ‘What does then?’, but Eric had just arrived at their table.

“Four, I see you’ve met our dear Tris.” He placed his hand on her shoulder making her instantly tense up. Her eyes cast downwards, away from Eric and under the table where she saw Four’s hand balled into a fist, “Did you know that we now have the two highest ever Divergent’s in history in Dauntless?” Eric continued in a sing-song voice, sounding completely out of place coming from him.

Tris wondered whether they hated each other as her eyes continued to stay on Four’s clenched fist.

“Really? That’s nice.” Four replied calmly, his fist releasing as he turned back to his food. Although he looked calm, Tris could tell tension was still running through him.

“Yes, the other leaders and I expect great things,” Eric said as he squeezed her shoulder a little too tightly, “From her.” He suddenly let go opting for the spare seat on the other side of Four. “So what have you been up to lately,  _ Four _ ?”

“Nothing really.”

Tris’ eyes flick between Eric and Four wondering if maybe they were friends. Everything Eric did, coming over, sitting down, asking about Four, suggested that they were friends, but the way Four was sitting, straight backed and stiff, suggested they were anything but. 

She concluded that they must be rivals, but then again, if Eric was the leader and Four was not, why did it look like Eric was the one that was jealous? 

The two of them continued to talk while Tris and everyone else at the table ate in silence. When Eric was satisfied with Four’s answers he finally took his leave, letting the table breath again.

Tris tried to start a conversation with Four and instead was insulted by him, being called no better than a Candor.

With that Four quickly finished his food then stood, “Training will start in 15 minutes.” He grunted before leaving.

“I’ve come to a conclusion.” Christina whispered after Four was out of ear shot.

“What?” Tris asked.

“You have a death wish.” She grinned widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying my take on the same universe just an altered reality for Divergents.   
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome :)


	5. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tris and the gang's first day of training, how will it go and what shenanigans do they get up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that are reading thank you, and I hope you enjoy.   
> There is still so much more to come and so many elements that I will be adding, tell me if you can pick them as you read along.

During the initiates first training session, Eric explained how Dauntless' training would be graded. Although the first stage was all about physical training and would go for the entirety of initiation, it would count the least towards their overall ranking.

During the physical training they would be taught to use several different types of weapons ranging from guns in several forms, to both sharp and blunt projectiles as well as learn how to fight, defend and strategize in tough situations. Each part of the physical training being graded separately.

The next stage was all about their emotions and learning how to control them in an uncontrollable or intense situation.

While the last stage would focus on their overall mental state, learning how to cope and manipulate their fears to the situations around them. For this stage they would only get one attempt to prepare and one attempt at the actual test, this being the heaviest weighed grading towards their end result. 

Their overall rank would dictate if they got to stay in Dauntless and become full members or become factionless. Eric ground in hard that we all may have chosen Dauntless as our faction, but now the faction gots to choose them. There were currently twenty-one initiates, Dauntless only wanted ten, so the other eleven would be factionless by the end. Their final grade would also determine what jobs they would qualify for and could select after full initiation.

Tris looked around at her fellow initiates and hoped against all odds that she would be one of those ten, even if it meant doing the shitiest job for the rest of her life.

“The first thing you will learn is how to shoot a gun. Later we will teach you how to throw several different projectiles to either inflict the most or least amount of damage or to even straight up kill your opponent. As well as how to win in a physical fight.” Four picked up a gun from the table next to him and began walking back and forth as he continued to talk. “Thankfully, if you’re here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don’t need to teach you that.”

Tris shouldn’t have been surprised that Dauntless expected them to hit the ground running - excuse the pun - but this was insane, they had only been in the compound for a few hours and were already being given guns?

She could hear Peter yawn from a couple of spaces down from her and apparently so did Four. Four casually walked back down the line towards Peter with an agitated look on his face. “I’m sorry Peter, am I boring you?” He questioned.

“A little.” Peter smirked back.

In a fraction of a second the gun in Fours hand was aimed at Peter’s face, the barrel resting in the centre of his forehead, Fours hand unwavering. “Am I boring you now?” He asked as he loaded a bullet into the chamber.

Everyone watched as Peter visibly stiffened, swallowing hard, his eyes going wide.

“Well?”

“N…..no.” Peter stammered out.

“Good.” Four lowered the gun and continued walking up and down the line, talking about gun safety and the role they played in the protection of the city.

“You said if we’re lucky that some of us might get jobs patrolling outside the wall and protecting the city, what are we patrolling for? My dad said there’s nothing outside the wall.” Retorted Myra, an Erudite transfer.

“Well your daddy obviously didn’t want his little princess to be scared of the monsters that lurk outside the wall.” Four patronised her.

“Myra, if you picked up a book once in a while you would  _ know _ that there are all manors of beasts outside the wall, contoured by the radiation from 300 years ago.” Will said, obviously trying to shame her.

Myra shrank back behind Edward, another ex-Erudite.

Ignoring everyone, Four proceeded to show everyone the mechanics of the Glock 17 handgun, how to stand while firing it, then how to fire the gun itself.

Everyone spent the better part of the afternoon loading, firing, then reloading their guns. At one point Will made fun of Tris for not even hitting the areas around the target going on about statistics and numbers, it’s only at that point that Tris finally hit the very edge of the paper around her target.

Later on they learnt some basic blocks and attacks practicing on the punching bags. Tris grew up learning some basics of fighting from the Factionless kids so she could hold her own against the bullies at school, but this was a whole new level. While the Factionless based there fighting on quick attacks to disarm and incapacitate for a quick getaway, the Dauntless focus was on discipline and structured calculation for fighting to immobilize and if need be kill their attacker. 

Four stopped next to Tris and explained to her that because she was so small she should use her elbows and knees more than my fists and feet because she can throw her whole body into a smaller closer point, making her attacks more powerful.

He next helped her with her blocking stance by holding her and guiding her through the motions, she couldn’t help but notice the warmth that spread over the areas he touched, making her feel cold at the loss of contact when he moved on.

They finished up the afternoon as the sun began to set and head to dinner.

Tris looked questionably at dinner and Al was the first this time to help her out, “It’s Pizza.” he laughed, picking up a slice and showing her how to eat it.

Tris followed suit and picked up a slice covered in red round disks. Placing the point in her mouth she bit off a piece and was met with the most amazing taste she’d eaten yet. “MMMMmmmmm” She hummed, relishing in its flavour.

Christina, Will and Al all erupted into laughter at her reaction.

“Mind if we sit?” Asked Uriah from behind Tris.

Turning she smiled at him, “Of course not.” 

Uriah took the spare seat next to Tris followed by two other girls. One sat next to him while the other took the seat across from Tris on the other side of the table leaving two spaces between Al and herself.

“Tris, this is Marlene,” He gestured to the girl next to him, “And this is Lynn.” He pointed at the other girl across from Tris. 

Tris nodded her greeting at the two new occupants at the table. Marlene smiled back at her while Lynn just grunted while grabbing a slice of pizza.

“Bad Lynn, play nice.” Uriah teased.

Lynn ignored him in favour of eating her pizza.

“She really is a nice girl once you get to know her.” Uriah grinned at Tris.

Dinner continued with everyone just talking about random things that came to mind.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tris spotted Edward and Myra kissing at the table next to theirs and her face contorted into disgust.

Al and Will spot Tris’ expression and look over towards Edward and Myra before bursting into laughter.

“Do they have to do it in  _ public _ ?” Tris finally said as she looked away.

Will laughed, “They’re dating, what’s wrong with them kissing?”

“Stuff like that should be done in private, not in public for all to see!” She exclaimed, looking down at her empty plate.

Tris looked up and saw Christina looking at her knowingly.

“What?”

“Your Abnegation is showing!” She giggled. “The rest of us are alright with a little display of public affection.” 

“Oh…….” Tris shrugged eyes cast down again. “I guess, I will just have to get used to it then.”

“Or you can just stay our frigid little maiden?” Will smiled mischievously.

“I’m not  _ Frigid _ !” Tris yelled, throwing some garlic bread at him.

“Once a Stiff always a Stiff.” Lynn retorted while grabbing some more food.

Tris grabed another piece and threw one at her too, Lynn looked at her surprised at first then it turned to a glare.

“Leave her alone. It’s in her nature to be frigid.” Christina said pulling Tris into a hug., “Like it’s in yours to be a know-it-all.” She poked her tongue at Will.

“Don’t worry Tris, frigidness looks cute on you.” Will played.

Tris could feel the heat burning on her cheeks as they continued to make fun of her. 

“Well then,” Uriah piped up, “You know how we cure people of their frigidness here in Dauntless?”

Panic instantly rose in Tris, she didn’t like where this was going. A voice in Tris’ head suddenly said that she needed to run. Deciding to listen to that voice Tris quickly got to her feet.

Uriah had a devilish smile on his face as he slowly stood. “HUG TIME!!!!” He howled.

Abruptly Tris turned and began to run for her life as the whole table swiftly stood and gave chase to her out of the mess hall.

She had no idea where she was going but her feet carried her forward until she slammed into something solid with enough force that the next thing she knew she was falling forward towards the floor and on top of the  _ person _ she ran into.

The others were quick to catch up and come to a screeching halt behind her.

Slowly Tris pulled herself up looking down at the person she ran into and was met with a rather surprised looking Eric. He said nothing as he stared at her. It’s not until someone behind them coughed that she realized the position she was currently in. Scrambling to her feet she felt the heat returning to her face yet again.

Eric stood up in a single fluid motion. “Is there a reason you were running?” He questioned, narrowing his eyes as he took in the small crowd behind her.

“Ummm…..” Tris began. Not really knowing how to explain that she was running away in fear of getting hugged and instead found herself in a more compromising and embarrassing position.

“Well?” Eric asked, leaning in closer to her, too close for comfort.

“We were playing a game and……” Uriah started but was cut off.

“Was I talking to you?” Eric growled eyes only barely shifting to the other before flicking back to Tris.

Tris watched out of the corner of her eye as Uriah shrank back a little into the group, his normal cheerful smile gone.

“Yeah,” Tris said timidly “We were playing a game and I wasn’t watching where I was going.” She said as she stood up a little straighter and looked Eric dead in the eye. “I’m sorry for running into you Eric, But if you don’t mind  _ we _ have somewhere to be.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, we are……. going to get Tattoos.” Al chimed in.

Everyone quickly started nodding a bit too enthusiastically.

“Well then, by all means don’t let me stop you.” Eric smirked, “Next time you should invite me,” He whispered so only she could hear. A little louder he said, “Have a good evening Tris.” As he stepped aside and walked past the group down the hallway.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

“So, who wants to get a tattoo?” Tris asked jokingly, putting an arm up scratching behind her head nervously. 

“I might get my nose pierced.” Christina replied thoughtfully.

“I think we will pass.” Uriah breathed out, “I’ve personally had enough excitement for tonight.” Him and Marlene wave their goodbyes while Lynn just followed behind.

“I might get something.” Said Al.

“Alright then, let’s go!” Christina shouted as she grabbed Al’s hand and began to drag him towards the tattoo parlour.

Tris looked over at Will and he shrugged as they both began to follow after the other two.

After taking several wrong turns and getting some bad directions they finally make it to the tattoo parlour. Once inside, Tris ended up liking one of the tattoo designs on the wall and decided to get it. As it turned out Tori - the woman that administered Tris’ aptitude test - worked as one of the artists so she asked her to tattoo 3 ravens flying on her collarbone.

Afterwards, their small group walked back to the dorm and sat on the floor between their bunks playing cards and chatting. They end up talking about their old factions, things like their family and friends they had left behind, things they missed and didn’t miss and more. Tris learned a lot about her new friends and they learn a bit about her, not much though because there really isn’t much to tell. Tris realised in that moment that Abnegation was actually rather boring compared to the other factions.

They talked all the way up till Four came in to tell them it was lights out. Having been able to talk about her old life made her feel a bit more at home amongst her new faction and friends, even though she still felt out of place, she felt more at peace here than she ever did back at Abnegation.

She fell asleep easily that night and dreamt of a new life that could be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope those of you that are reading this are enjoying it.   
> Next chapter will be up on the weekend.


	6. Hero or Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing up for friends can be hard, but does it make you a brave hero or a foolish idiot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a rush job to proofread this morning so I'm sorry if it's full of errors. I will try to keep up-to-date with proofreading the chapters in future, but no promises. >_<  
> Again, I hope you are enjoying this. So onwards with the chapter.

It was about 3am when Tris woke up and decided to go for a morning jog through the compound. She had concluded last night that she needed to become fitter if she had any hope of keeping up with the others. What she lacked in strength and sheer power she figured she could make up in speed and endurance.

She quickly found her way to the pit, having noticed yesterday that it had stairs that twisted and winded all the way up the side of its walls to the roof several stories above. Making quick work of stretching out she began her run all the way to the top then back down. By the time she came back down for a second time she heard a voice call out to her.

“Hey Lass, Lass!” 

Tris stopped running and looked around till she spotted someone waving at her. He was an older, gruff looking man covered in tattoos and wearing a dirty - what she can only assume used to be white at one point - apron. She looked questionably at him then pointed at herself.

“Yea, you runnin! Come ova ere.”

She swiftly descended the last of the steps and jogged over to the burly man.

“I ain’t seen ya before, ya one of them new initiates?” His voice was really scratchy, like he yelled far too much.

“Yes.” She answered politely.

“Wat’s ya name?”

“Tris.”

“Ah, ya that lass Max was talkin bout.”

She nodded awkwardly. “I guess?”

“Wat-cha doin up this earla?”

“I don’t think I’m going to do well in stage one, I’m not very strong. I know some of the basics of fighting from fights with the factionless kids growing up, but I don’t think it’s going to help me much here. But I figure what I lack in strength I can make up in speed and endurance.” She said proudly.

“Smart lass.” He looked to ponder for a moment. “Ya planin on bein up this earla evera mornin?”

“For the foreseeable future, yes.” Tris nodded.

“Follow me.” He said as he turned and started walking away.

Tris didn’t know what else to do so she ended up following him. He led her towards the mess hall and then over to a side door next to the galley.

“This ere door is the entra to the kitchen,” He pointed to the door beside the galley. “Before ya go on ya mornin run, stop by an knock six times like this.” He knocked on the wall in a six sequence knock. “An I’ll bring ya out a snack ta give ya some mornin enarga.”

“Thank you.” She smiled warmly at him. “Ummm. What’s your name?”

“Ma names Terry.” He held out his hand. Tris shook it as the side of his face pulled into a half smile. “I don’t know wot’s reada at this earla moment but I’ll get ya somethin ta eat.” He replied disappearing into the kitchen through the door.

A few minutes later the door opened again and he brought out half a sandwich. “Nothin’s reada yet, but this should keep ya goin fa now.” He handed her the plate. “It’s onle half cause ya don’t wanna a full stomach when ya exercisin.”

“Thanks.” She smiled again, taking the sandwich and handing him back the plate. He left with a wave while Tris returned to the Pit eating her sandwich on the way. She continued to run till close to 6.30am, then headed back to the dorm for a quick shower.

“Where have you been?” Christina scolded her when she got back to their bunks. “And why do you smell so bad this early in the morning?”

“I went for a quick run.”

“A  _ quick _ run my ass. Your bed is cold and you smell like a gym sock. You’ve been gone a while.” She interrogated.

“A while maybe.” Tris flashed her a cheeky grin. “Wanna hit the shower?” She asked.

Christina nodded as they grabbed their gear and headed for the showers. It was an awkward affair in which both genders were in the same open space showers together. Each shower had a small cubicle that divided them, but there were no doors. You put your clothes on the bench in front and go into one of the cubicles to shower. 

Once done they all make their way to breakfast, then to training.

This morning was devoted to learning how to throw knives. Eric got Four to explain the proper technique on how to throw a knife before demonstrating a couple of throws. Then he got the initiates to practice.

The pair of them prowled up and down behind everyone watching them throw and correcting them if they were doing something wrong, or at least that’s what Four did. Eric on the other hand just criticized them as he walked by.

Tris started out by practicing her stance and going through the motions before actually throwing the knife. As Four walked past her for a second time he stopped and readjusted her feet slightly, then her hold on the knife.

“When you throw, begin the release before your hand is level with you, otherwise the only direction it's going to go is down.” He whispered. 

Tris nodded feeling empty as he let go of her and continued his walk down the line up.

She threw her first knife, it didn’t hit the target but it at least sticks into the wall beside it before falling to the ground.

“Hey  _ Stiff _ ! Do you even know where the knife is meant to go?” Peter remarked, as his knife bounces off the target again.

Tris ignored him and tried again, practicing the motions first then following through when she felt confident. This time the blade sinks in, not near the center, but at least she was first to hit and stay in the target.

Tris smirked as Peter’s knives continued to bounce off the target.

“Hey Peter,” She retorted, “Do you even know where your target is?”

From beside Tris she could hear Christina snort as her knife also hit the target and embeds in. She turned and also smirked at him.

An hour later Al was the only one that had yet to hit the target and embed a knife. His knife clanked to the floor again and Tris is not the only one to notice this. She watched as Eric advanced on Al.

“Are you slow boy, do you need glasses or maybe you want me to move the target closer to make it easier for you.” Eric seethed.

Al turned red and threw another knife as hard as he could, this one hit the wall, bounced off and sailed back towards him making both him and Eric duck out of the way.

“What the hell was that?”

“My……. My hand slipped.” Al stuttered.

Tris bit her lip, thinking this wouldn’t end well.

“Well, go get them then!” Eric pointed at his knives on the floor near the target.

By now everyone had stopped throwing, watching on at the event unfolding. Eric looked out at the rest of the inisites with anger, “Did I say to stop?”

Knives begin hitting the board again at a rapid rate.

“Well?” Eric said looking at Al, “Go get your knives.”

“But everyone's still throwing.”

“And?”

“And I don’t want to get hit.”

“I think you can trust your fellow initiates not to hit you.” Eric smirked cryelly at him.

Al shook his head. He didn’t normally object to anything the Dauntless instructors said but he dug his heels in at this, fearing for his own life. “No.”

“Are you afraid?”

“Of getting stabbed, yes.” Al nodded.

“Everybody stop!.” Eric yelled.

Everyone instantly stopped, probably out of fear of Eric’s anger turned on them. Tris gripped the handle of her knife, wishing there was something she could do, anything to make Eric's cruelness stop.

“Everyone step back,” Eric growled, turning towards Al, “Except you.” He pointed, “You go stand over there.” He motioned over towards the target board.

Tris' stomach dropped realizing what was about to happen.

Al’s fists clenched as he stared at Eric unmoving.

“Did you not hear me halfwit? Stand, over there, now!” Eric raised his voice at the last.

Tris' heart was suddenly in her throat as she watched Al slowly walk over and stand in front of the targets.

“You are going to stand there while Four throws knives at you until you learn not to flinch.” Eric smirked, facing Al with all his melace.

“Is this really necessary?” Four asked boredly.

Tris’ fists clenched harder around the blade in her hand at Four’s sarcastic comment. But the more she stared at him, the more his voice didn't match his body language. His body seemed tight, tense, alert even.

At first Eric just stared at Four while Four stared back at him almost like a challenge. Every second that ticked by Tris' nails bite deeper into the palms of her skin around the knife, until Eric finally spoke again.

“ _ I _ am a leader,  _ you _ are not,  _ you _ will do as  _ I _ say.”

Even to Tris he sounded like a spoiled child that wasn’t getting his way.

Colour rushed into Four’s face, but his expression didn't betray him like his hand did. They ball into fists around the blades in his, turning his knuckles white.

Looking at Al’s wide panicked eyes Tris could feel her own anger rising in her chest, till it burst from my mouth, “Stop it, the both of you!”

They both turned and looked towards the source of the outburst. Four stared her down with a hard enough look that if it could, it would have turned her to stone. She knew why he was giving her that look, she had just done something incredibly stupid.

Eric looked at her but the anger was gone and was being replaced with something else, something that she couldn't quite understand, nor wanted to.

“Any idiot can stand in front of a target,” Tris said, moving forward, “It proves nothing except that  _ you're _ nothing more than a bully,” She poked Eric’s chest, “And last I checked  _ that’s _ classed as  _ cowardice _ .”

The anger was suddenly back as Eric sneered, “Then it shouldn’t be hard for  _ you _ to take  _ his _ place.”

The last thing Tris wanted to do was stand in front of a target and have knives thrown at her, but it was too late for her to back down now. She turned on her heels and walked up to Al, he mouths ‘Thank you’ to her as they pass and Tris took his place.

“Oh there goes your pretty face,” Peter yelled out, “Oh wait, you never had one.” He laughed.

Tris ignored him, her eyes focused on Four. He walked up to the throwing line and pointed a knife at her “You flinch, Al takes your place, understand.”

Staring at him she nodded. Tris knew Four was always on target, he wouldn’t miss and she was confident he wouldn’t hit her. She'd be fine, right?

Tilting her chin up Tris repeated ‘I will not flinch.’ over and over again in her head.

Four held one knife in his right hand and the other two in his left.

Tris took a deep breath -  _ She would prove to Eric _ \- her throat went dry and tight as Four adjusted his stance. Slowly her breath left her -  _ She was not a coward _ \- her eyes closed.

“Eyes open initiate.” Eric yelled.

When Tris opened them again she saw Four's calm eyes staring back at her as he took aim. He threw the first knife, it buried itself into the board an inch from her right ear. 

She didn't flinch.

“You about done now,  _ Stiff _ ?” Four retorted.

Tris closed her eyes and remembered Al’s wide eyes and his look of sheer fear making her swallow hard “No.” She shook her head.

“Eyes open then.”

“You should take a little off the top.” Eric chimed in.

Tris' eyes met Four’s and he nodded as he threw the second knife. The second one hit just above her head, she could just feel the edge of the blade if she stood up a little.

“Come on  _ Stiff _ , Let someone else take your place.” Four tried to reason.

“Shut up  _ Four! _ ” Tris held her breath and stood strong, glaring at him as he readied the last knife. She watched as a glint passed through his eyes, an emotion she didn’t quite get - regret maybe - he brought his arm back, then sent it forward, letting the knife go. It spun in the air towards her, blade over handle. Her body stayed strong as it came closer and closer, then she heard the thud and felt a sharp pain in her left ear.

Brining her hand slowly to her ear, Tris felt blood trickle down the side of her face, her fingers coming away with blood as she stared intently at it.

Judging by the look he gave her, he  _ meant _ to do it too!

“I would love to stay and see if the rest of you are as  _ brave _ as her,” Eric beamed at Tris, “But I have better things I could be doing and it is almost lunch time.” He walked up and squeezed Tris’ shoulder as he leant in and whispered directly in her ear. “Max will be  _ very _ proud to hear about this.” 

Eric’s tongue flicked out and into the blood dripping down Tris’ face causing her breath to catch in her throat and the colour to drain from her face. Eric smirked at her and walked out, everyone else followed as he dismissed them, leaving only Four and Tris behind.

Four walked up to Tris “Are you…..” He began.

“You did that on purpose!” She yelled before he could finish.

“Yes I did and you should be thanking me for it.” He said quietly. 

“Thanking you, THANKING YOU?” Tris shouted, “You almost cut my ear off!”

“You know I’m getting a little tired of you not being able to catch on!” He began to raise his voice as he glared down at her.

“Catch on? Catch on to what? That you are just as sadistic as Eric? That you’re _no_ _better_ than him?” As she yelled at Four she watched the colour of his irises change from a deep blue to an almost black.

“I am nothing like him!” He growled before his voice became quiet again and he turned and walked away. “I wish you could see that.” He stopped in front of the knife table, picked up one of the blades stabbing it deep into the wood. “If I wanted to hurt you, don’t you think I would have?”

He crossed the room and slammed the door behind him so hard the blade in the table swayed with the force.

Tris screamed out her frustration into the empty room before leaving for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up and I hope it's keeping your interest.


	7. A Little Help from a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting each other in the ring begins, can Tris keep up with the help of her friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but it has small necessary details.   
> So please Enjoy. ^_^

When everyone entered the training hall after lunch they were told they'd be fighting each other.

Looking up at the board Tris saw no one next to her name, since there was an odd number of transfers she wouldn't be fighting anyone today. They began by warming up on the bags before jumping into the fights. 

Al and Will were first up, for the most part their fight was pretty evenly matched. Al may have been slow but he made up for it by hitting hard, while Will was all speed, with not much power behind his punches.

It all came crashing down when Eric intervened stating that the fight would not end until one person was left unable to continue. Eric and Four challenged each other’s ideals on how the fights should end, but ultimately Eric played the leadership card  _ again _ and won the argument.

Al and Will continued until Will made the mistake of antagonizing Al and was punched hard enough to knock him out.

Eric looked at the pair with disgust, “Get him out of the ring.” He pointed at Will’s limp body.

Al carried Will out and down to the infirmary.

Next up was Edward and Peter. Their fight went on for just as long, they were pretty evenly matched considering the height difference, but Edward seemed to have more endurance and eventually knocked Peter out. He didn't look happy about winning as he walked out of the ring while Peter’s goons came over to retrieve him.

Drew and Myra were up next. The fight was cruel, pitting such a small girl against someone like Drew. To say the fight didn’t last long would be an understatement. Drew just walked up to her, grabbed her shoulders and kneed her so hard in the chest Tris could swear she heard ribs break before she fell unconscious, likely from the pain.

Edward was instantly by her side, gently picking her up and leaving the room, not before glaring daggers at the smirking Drew.

Last up was Christina and Molly. Christina started off well enough getting a few good punches in, but soon she also fell. Molly was just as cruel as Drew and relentless in her brutal attacks.

Tris could only watch on as Christina’s hands went up and she said she was done, Tris already knew this wasn’t going to end well.

Eric walked over to her and started talking to her like she was trash, speaking down to her with his superiority complex. Unsatisfied with her answers he dragged her to her feet by her upper arm, “Follow me.” He snarled at everyone. 

He led them out and down a corridor, they could all hear the roar of the chasm long before it came into view.

He ordered Christina to the other side of the safety rail and made her hang there for a full five minutes. She almost slipped several times, but was able to catch herself. Once the time was up Will, Al and Tris rushed forward and helped her back over the rail.

“Tomorrow you will all be going to the wall.” Eric grunted and dismissed them as he walked away, shoving several people along the way.

As they all ate dinner later, thoughts of tomorrow swam through Tris’ mind. She knew she'd have to fight someone tomorrow and she didn’t think she was ready.

“Hey Tris, you okay?” Al asked with a look of concern on his face.

“Just thinking about tomorrow.”

“Nervous?” He asked her.

“A little.” She nodded.

With a red faced smile Al offered, “Want to spar with me for a bit to get a feel for it?”

Tris smiled softly back at him, “Thanks, that would be great.”

“Hey, me too!” Christina chimed in, “I want to get that  _ Bitch _ back for this!” She said as she pointed dramatically at her now rather impressive shiner.

“Then it’s settled,” Tris said standing up, a huge grin on her face, “Let’s go do some late night training.”

They threw their dirty dishes in the tubs by the galley and left the mess hall, making their way back to the training room.

It was dark and quiet, “Does anyone know where the light switch is?” Tris asked.

“Nope, start feeling around the walls.” Al replied.

Using the dim light from the hallway it took them several minutes before one of them shouted they'd found it and turned it on.

“Tris and I will pair up, Will you pair up with Christina.” Al said with a nod, sure of himself.

Will nodded back as he led Christina over to one of the punching bags, while Al and Tris went to another.

After a while of working with Al on the bags Tris noticed that he had a very distinct scent, almost like sage and lemongrass, it was a pleasant, almost calming scent. After Al was happy with her hitting progress he found one of the punching shields in the closet and let her practice against him. 

He, like Four agreed that her size to power ratio was better suited to the smaller points closer to her centre of gravity rather than her hands and feet which were further away, this in turn allowed her - after a bit of practice - to even send Al staggering back a few steps after a good knee blow.

“I think you’ll do well tomorrow.” Al said with a grunt Tris brought her knee into the shield again, knocking him back further. “If all else fails, you can take a couple of hits and pretend to be unconscious, that’s what I plan on doing from now on.”

Tris stopped her actions to stare at him, “Why would you do that?”

“I don’t like hurting people, win or lose I’m starting to think I’m not cut out for Dauntless.” Al hung his head.

Tris touched his face making him look at her. “That’s an extremely brave thing to say.” She started, “I don’t think bravery is only measured in how strong you are but also the acts you are willing to do, you saying that you don’t want to hurt anyone is a lie I think.”

Al was about to say something but she cut him off.

“I think what you mean to say is that you don’t want to hurt the weak or innocent.” She smiled warmly at him.

“What the hell do you guys think you’re doing in here this late!” Came a furious voice.

Tris’ hand dropped away from Al’s face as she turned to meet a very angry looking Four. He looked pissed. No, worse than pissed, he looked like he wanted to murder someone. It’s then that Tris realizes that he isn’t looking at her, he’s looking at Al.

“We were training.” Will uttered, biting his lip.

“Lights out was 20 minutes ago.” Four seethed.

“Okay, okay, we’re leaving. Sheesh.” Christina said sassily.

All 4 of them walked towards the door. But Four’s arm catches Tris’ before she could leave. “Do you like him?” He growled through gritted teeth.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp roughly as she said, “Of course I do...” She watched as his face dropped, a look of hurt taking over, making her want to hug him, she added “He’s my friend.” She finished and walked away. 

Tris didn't know why the look of hurt on Four’s face affected her so much but it did and she couldn’t stop the ache it brought to her chest.

With her back turned she didn’t see the look of hope spread across Four’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this one was enjoyable.   
> Another chapter will be up this weekend, next one will be a little longer.


	8. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to visit the wall and see some jealousy in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter!  
> I hope you're all enjoying it so far, there's some good stuff in store for future chapters so stay tuned. ^_~

Tris’s morning started early like the previous day, the only difference was, she made her way to the kitchen first. Knocking six times like she was shown, moments later Terry opened the door.

“Mornin Tris.” He grunted.

“Good morning Terry.” She greeted him back.

“I made ya a brekky wrap.” He said as handed her a bundle covered in tinfoil.

“Thank you.” She smiled happily as she took the offered food.

He grunted again and waved goodbye before shutting the door. Tris ate as she made her way towards the pit. Once there she threw her trash out and began a slow stretch. When she felt that every muscle was sufficiently stretched she started a light jog around the room. When she finished the lap she started to ascend the steps along the side of the pit. Reaching the top she touched the door there before turning around and beginning her descent.

She did this a couple more times before making her way back to the dorm where people were starting to get up and ready for the day.

“And where have you been?” Christina asked again with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Morning jog.” Tris answered as she grabbed her clothes for a shower. “Coming?” She questioned as she grabbed her towel.

Christina just rolled her eyes and grabbed her stuff too.

They shower and dress as quickly as they can, not staying there any longer than was absolutely necessary. The boys met them at the bunks then they all made their way to breakfast.

They’ve barely finished eating when Four’s voice echoes through the hall. “Initiates the train leaves in 10 minutes. You miss it, you’re factionless.”

Tris looked up at Christina, then the boys. They all instantly drop what’s left of their food and make a mad dash for the door.

They all make it to the train in time and are able to board with ease. More than one person is sad to see Peter and his lackeys make it just in time.

Most people sat down, some stayed standing, but everyone broke away into small groups and talked amongst themselves.

“Have any of you ever been to the wall?” Al asked.

Tris and the others all shook their heads.

“What about the monsters beyond the wall, have any of you ever seen any of them?”

“I’ve only seen them in books.” Will mused.

“What are you talking about,” Peter chimed in, “There are heaps of ugly  _ monsters _ on this train.” He mocked.

“As always Peter we are all in awe of your wit.” Will droned.

“Yeah, Are you sure you don’t belong in Erudite with that  _ Large _ brain of yours?” Christina laughed sarcastically, “I hear they don’t object to taking sissies.”

Four, who had been standing by the doorway, spoke before Peter could retort back, “Am I going to have to listen to you children bicker the whole way to the wall?”

Everyone in the carriage went silent and Four went back to staring out the door. Tris watched him for a while, he seemed so at peace on the train with the wind blowing over him, tossing his hair about, pressing his already tight shirt to his chest giving her a good side view of the muscular plain that lies beneath.

Tris’ eyes followed the line of his waist and trailed up his back to his neck, peeking out the collar of his shirt she spotted the top of a tattoo. Suddenly she found herself fantasizing about taking off his shirt so she could see what was hidden under it. Ideas began running through her mind of what it could be until she was rudely pulled back to reality by someone shoving her to the side.

“Tris!” Christina smirked at her as she pushed Tris again wagging her eyebrows.

Tris went red at the realization she was caught staring at Four.

“Hummm?” She answered.

“Al just asked you how far you went into the factionless zone.” She continued to smirk.

“Oh, ummm. We tended to stay in the outer ring.” Tris answered looking at him.

Tris stole a side glance back at Four, seeing a slight smirk on his face. Her face flushed at realizing he must have also caught her staring…..

They continue small talk until the train's brakes squeal signalling it slowing down.

“Everyone get up.” Four yelled as he prepared to jump.

Tris scrambled to her feet and jumped out straight after Four, happy that she came to a running land on her feet rather than falling flat on her face.

Will and Al follow, also landing on their feet. Will looked up at Tris, smiling until he was suddenly bowled over by Christina landing on top of him.

Christina began to laugh hysterically, “Thanks’ Will.”

Will just grunted as he rolled over, making Christina fall sideways.

Tris laughed as Al and her walked forward, offering their hands to the pair on. the floor.

“This way.” Four called out.

As they near the gates Four started to talk, “If you are considered strong enough you will get the opportunity of becoming a wall guard or a patrolling guard outside the wall.” He pointed to some of the guards on the other side of the large gate holding guns. “If you're unlucky enough to be ranked in the bottom 3, you will likely get the pleasure of patrolling the inner farms.” He pointed behind the initiates to some guards in the distance standing around doing nothing. They had no weapons on them and looked bored out of their minds as they kicked the dirt every now and then. 

“Patrolling. Patrolling for what? A rogue tomato?” Peter scoffs.

Four shrugged, “I guess you'll get to find out should you find yourself one of them.”

“What rank were you then?” Asked Peter.

No one expected Four to answer but he looked at Peter and smirked as he did. “I was First.”

“And you chose to do this?” Peter looked at him wide eyed, wildly gesturing.

Four ignored him as he continued where he left off, “We leave in two hours, until then learn what you can, or sit and do nothing, I don’t really care.” He walked off over to a group of guards and started talking to them.

Tris watched as a convoy of three trucks in the distance head towards the gate.

“Can we go outside the fence?” Molly asked Four.

“No.” Four turned to glare at her before going back to his conversation.

Everyone dispersed to do their own thing. Tris stayed by the gate wanting to observe the trucks go through.

As they approached a guard walked in front of the truck and hailed them to stop.

“Beatrice?” A voice from the truck called just as she heard the thud of someone jumping out. “Is that you?” An Amity boy came around the corner and smiled at her, “Beatrice, how are you?” He asked as he ran up and hugged her.

Only in Amity did people hug as a greeting to someone. Tris didn't move a muscle until he released her.

“It’s so good to see you. How’s Dauntless treating you? Do you miss Abnegation?”

Then it clicked, “Robert?”

“ _ Beatrice _ ?” Came Molly’s nasally voice. “Is that your real name  _ Stiff _ ?” 

Tris glanced at Molly and rolled her eyes “What did you think Tris was short for?”

“I don’t know, weakling? Oh wait that doesn’t start or end with Tris. My mistake.” She smirked.

“There’s no need to be rude.” Robert said, holding out his hand with a smile, “And your name is?”

“Someone who doesn’t care about you or  _ your  _ name.” Molly growled, “Why don’t you get back in your truck? We’re not supposed to fraternize with other factions.”

“Why don’t you take a hike Molly?” Tris finally snapped back.

“Right, wouldn’t want to come between you and your _ boyfriend _ now would I.” She laughed as she walked away.

Robert gave Tris a sad look, “She doesn’t seem like a nice person.”

“She’s the nice one compared to her friends.” Tris laughed.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be, we made our choices, now we live with them and make them work for us.” Tris smiled genuinely at him.

“Tris!” That one word was so full of something that she couldn’t place. “What are you doing?”

Tris turned to look at Four with a bored look, “Talking. Isn’t that what I’m meant to be doing?”

“You’re  _ meant _ to be talking to the  _ Dauntless _ out here and learning from  _ them _ not getting  _ friendly _ with the other factions.”

“He’s jealous.” Robert whispered in her ear, “Is he your boyfriend?”

Tris burst out laughing. “No.” and shook her head, “How could you think that?”

Fours eyes narrowed, “What the hell did he just say.” He said through gritted teeth.

“None of your business  _ Four _ .” Tris smirked with an idea and turned to Robert giving him a hug which got a rise out of Four, “It was nice to see you again Robert.”

“You too, Tris right?”

Tris nodded, and he leaned in whispering again, “He likes you.”

Tris went beetroot red as he smiled and got back in the truck. It pulled away and she watched as him and a girl with a guitar started to sing.

“What did he say?” Four grunted, his hands fists at his side.

Tris went redder just thinking about it, not able to look Four in the eye, instead opting to look at his fists that were by his sides. They slowly unclench and one of his hands raised to her face. She squeezed her eyes shut as his hand made contact with her cheek, sending an electrifying feeling through her, making parts lower in her body tighten like before.

“Tris,” He started.

“Hey Four, can you come look at this for us?” Called one of the guards.

He sighed, “Be right there.”

Her eyes opened and met his soft blue ones, as his hand caressed down her cheek, one of his fingers brushed against the corner of her lips. Tris's breath hitched as his hand dropped and he walked away.

“Tris,” Christina called as she ran over, “Are you okay?” She grabbed Tris’ upper arms.

Tris could only manage a nod, not trusting her voice.

“He has some serious issues.” She said, pulling Tris into a hug.

"What is with people and hugging?" Tris laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Christina laughed too as she pulled away.

They try to spend the rest of their time there usefully, by talking to some of the guards and learning as much as they could about their roles and hearing some of their stories. They even get to see a Bloatfly carcass. Which Will was thrilled about, Al not so much, he looked green straight after seeing it.

Eventually Four called everyone back over to the tracks as the train came into view. Everyone got on without a problem. 

This time opting for a different carriage away from Peter and his goons, Tris and her crew spent the rest of the time talking with Uriah and some of his friends, comparing what they had all learnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some action on the horizon so stay tuned.   
> As always Kudos and Comments are always welcome.


	9. Knockout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris' first fight, how will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I made a rookie and uploaded it to the wrong story.... *Facepalm*  
> Well..... after that mishap, I hope you all enjoy.

When Tris walked into the training hall the first thing she spotted made her pale, Peter’s name was next to hers on the board. 

Christina came up beside her, “Oh no.” She said as she too saw who’s name was next to Tris'. “Maybe he’ll go easy on you.” She tried to reassure her.

“Hn.” Is all Tris could muster as a reply.

“Maybe you can just take a few hits and pretend to fall unconscious?” Suggested Al, “No one would blame you.”

“Yeah.” She sighs, “Maybe”.

Tris had no hope of beating him. He was almost a foot taller than her and his fighting style was the epitome of cruelty.

They started on the bags like the previous day and all too quickly, they were called over to the ring.

The first fight was between Edward and Molly. Everyone knew she was going to lose, everyone except Molly herself. She was strong but that was her weakness, she thought she was better than everyone else, making her leave openings everywhere. Plus Will told Tris just the other day that Edward had been training to fight since he was a kid and he was good at it.

Tris faded to the back of the crowd, her nerves beginning to get the best of her as she tried not to think about her own impending doom.

“Hit first and exploit his weakness.” Whispered someone next to her.

Glancing over she saw Four. He looked neutral, too neutral, like he was hiding something.

Tris said nothing as she turned her attention back to the fight. Molly hit the floor and this time didn’t get back up. Edward was declared the winner while Drew and Peter dragged Molly out of the ring.

“Tris, Peter, in the ring.” Eric called.

As Tris walked towards the ring Four’s words whispered through her mind ‘Exploit his weakness’, that was easy for him to say. Peter was taller and stronger than her, he was also vicious and merciless. 

She took the last step into the ring and faced Peter.

Tris thought that maybe Al was right, maybe she should just lay down and fain unconsciousness, but if she did that she also had the serious possibility of becoming factionless.

“You okay there Stiff?” Peter smirked. “Do you need to cry? I might go easy on you if you cry for me.” He laughed.

Over Peter's shoulder Tris saw Four at the back of the crowd, his arms crossed over his chest and a sour look on his face. Next to him was Eric looking impatient.

“Well,” Eric called out. “Do you guys need an invitation?”

Peter readied himself, arms up, knees bent, Tris did the same.

“Come on Stiff,” His eyes glint with humor, “Just one tear, maybe even some begging?”

As the last word left his mouth, Tris brought her leg up and spun around in an ark, she aimed for his head but fell short because of the height difference, instead slamming her foot into his shoulder.

Peter winced at the impact, his smirk now gone.

Tris didn’t give him time to recover, following up with an elbow blow to his chest, driving it further in with the palm of her other hand. She continued in her relentless attacks, one coming after another. Most of them were blocked but the impact of each, still doing some damage. 

At one point Tris ended up on the floor with Peter straddling her, punching her unforgivingly over and over again. He only stopped when Tris was able to buck him to the side and knee him hard between his legs. 

Neither of them really knew how much time had passed, their rolls continuing to switch, but Tris could tell that Peter was finally starting to get tired. His punches were becoming weaker and his movements sluggish, she just needed to hold on a little more, problem was she didn’t know how much longer she herself could last.

Tris had taken several hard blows already, the most recent one making it hard for her to breath. The prospect was a broken rib, but she couldn’t stop and she knew it. 

“Enough, stop playing and finish it!” Eric growled.

Tris didn’t know which one of them he was talking to but she took the initiative and brought her fist back in what she hoped was the final punch. 

Peter nodded and did the same.

At some point during their fight, Four had walked out. She thought back to what Robert had said and thought that maybe he was wrong about him liking her. As she brought her fist forward and it connected squarely with Peter’s face. 

Pain rippled through her body, her vision filled with spots as she watched Peter crumple to the floor. While her fist had hit its mark, so had his. Her body went numb and limp as her knees gave out under her. She didn’t even register the arms that wrapped around her as she fell forward. 

The last thing Tris saw as her vision was eaten away was the proud smirk on Eric’s face as he walked towards her. 

___________________

Tris woke up in an unfamiliar room that was far too bright for her liking. She didn’t feel much, no pain, no aches, just numbness.

“She Lives!” Someone yelled from right next to her.

Flinching away from the loud sound, someone else on the other side of her replied on her behalf, “Will, you’re being too loud.” 

When Tris’ eyes finally adjusted to the harsh light and she took in the room and her surroundings. She was in the infirmary and surrounded by her friends. They look happy to see her awake.

“What happened.” Tris croaked out.

“You won, that’s what,” Will burst out, “Well, just.” He considered after a moment.

Tris must have had the question written across her face because Christina filled in the blanks for her. “After you punched each other Peter collapsed first then you started to go down and Al ran forward to catch you.” 

“Wow.” Was all Tris could think to say as she looked closer at Christina, “What happened to your face?” She asked her.

Christina laughed, “Look who’s talking.”

Tris laughed back, wincing slightly at the pain in her chest, “I know what happened to  _ my _ face, I was there, well sort of.” She trailed off.

“Did you just make a  _ joke _ Tris?” Will asks with a grin. “We should get you on painkillers more often if you’re going to act like this.” He joked.

“Is that why I’m floating.” She fired back sarcastically.

“Wow, sarcasm now?” Will laughed.

Al shook his head at the other two “Don’t pay attention to Christina, your face doesn’t look that bad, your face looks good, it always looks good.” Al blurted out the last looking slightly awkward.

Before the awkwardness can continue a nurse came busling in to look Tris over, “In all my years as a nurse I have  _ never _ seen someone heal as fast as you do.”

Tris must be easy to read or something because the nurse answers her unsaid question.

“When Eric carried you in, your face was already showing what looked like two day old bruises, but they were new as he told me. Looking at you now, they look more like a week old. And the fractures that  _ were _ in your ribcage, I suspect have healed already since you're able to laugh with mostly ease.”

She shook her head again before continuing, “Honestly, Divergent or not you heal faster than anyone I have ever seen. The only person that comes even remotely close to your healing would be Four.”

At the sound of his name Tris both perks up and grimaces, remembering that he left during her fight.

“I’d like you to stay here tonight though, just so I can observe you for any possible side effects or lasting injuries.” She said as she continued to fuss over Tris.

Tris nodded at her, not really knowing what to say.

“With that we might take our leave if that’s okay with you Tris?” Will asked. “It’s dinner time.”

“Oh, sure have a good night.” Tris waved. “Oh, wait Christina?”

Christina stopped and walked back to Tris. 

“Terry heard you were here and is sending someone up with some food.” Said the nurse questionably.

“That’s nice of him.” Tris smiled.

“Nice is not a word I would have used to describe that man but nevertheless, you seem to be making quite a name for yourself.” She said as she left.

“Tris?” Christina asked.

“I thought Al carried me to the infirmary?” 

Christina suddenly looked awkward, “He was going to, but Eric came over and took you from him, said he would take you. Then he ordered the rest of us to the bags till he returned.”

Tris nodded.

“I’ll talk to you more about it later okay.” Christina said as she made her way to the door and left. 

Soon enough one of the kitchen hands brought her a meal. Sticking out from under the plate was a note that read ‘ Well done but maybe get hit less next time ’. This brought a smile to Tris’ face as she made a silent promise to become stronger.

She finished her dinner and laid down for a bit, before getting up and getting dressed. If she stayed the night here Peter would never let her live it down. She gave her thanks to the nurse and ran out of the infirmary before she had time to say anything Back.

Her legs ached as she made a run for the dorm room only slowing when she got close. It was already lights out as she snuck in, kicked off her shoes and crawled into her bunk. Laying down she only hoped she could make it through this in one piece. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it didn't upset too many people that Tris technically won her fight with Peter, it was necessary for future events.  
> See you on the weekend.


	10. After Initiation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick peek into what the crew want to do when they initiate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, just a little fun.

Tris woke up early which was becoming her new norm and dragged her sore, tired ass body out of bed. Slowly she made her way to the dining hall where she knocked on the side door to the kitchen. It quickly opened revealing Terry. 

“Didn think ya would be comin taday.” He remarked as he wiped his hands on a cloth.

She smiled weakly up at him, “Need to keep training to keep up.”

“Ya a strong lass ya hea me?” He semi smiled. “I’ll grab ya somethin ta eat.”

Terry turned and walked back into the kitchen before coming out with a plate of flat circular things covered in something that smelled sweet. “Don’t tell no one I made ya these.”

She looked at them questionably, unsure of what ‘ _ they _ ’ were. “What are they?” She finally asked as politely as she could.

Terry laughed a burly laugh that resonated through his chest. “They be  _ Pancakes _ , ya ain’t neva seen a pancake befor?”

Tris shook her head, “My old faction never really ate anything amazing like I get here.”

“Ah,” He said, “Abnegation, splains a lot.”

Tris looked up at him with a sideways glance as he put his hands up in defence, “No problem ere lass, just sayin that it’s why ya strivin ta be betta then those other shmucks, it’s so ya can do betta then them.” He grinned. “An when ya are betta, give that Peta fella anotha ass whoopin like he ain’t neva had.”

Tris smiled at that as he disappeared again, appearing moments later with another plate and a few friends. “We is gunna ave brekky ta getha taday.”

They all made their way over to the nearest table and took a seat. Jason was first of the group to introduce himself and thanked her for the breakfast. When she questioned him about it and found out that ‘Pancakes’ were a once a month treat only, but Terry made them specially for her.

Tim introduced himself next, he was one of the apprentice chefs from previous year’s initiates.

She met several other people around the table but most of their names don’t stick in her mind. Soon enough though she thanked them all for their hospitality and made her way to the pit to get at least some exercise in before the day started.

She was able to get in two sets of the pit before calling it and heading back to the dorm room.

“You really should wake me if you’re going to train while injured.” Came Christina’s  _ Mummy _ voice.

She smiled at her, “I’m fine,” Then casually said, “Shall we shower?”

They shower and dress in record time, making it to breakfast with plenty of time to take it easy and eat their meal at their own pace.

“I’ve been thinking,” Christina chimed in over their idle chit chat.

“Woh, don’t hurt yourself.” Laughed Will.

Christina glared at him but continued, “About what job I might want once I become a full member, you know?”

“I’ve been thinking about it too.” Al chimed in.

“What do you want to do Al?” Christina asked.

“Promise not to laugh?”

Everyone nodded.

“I want to become a nurse.” Al said proudly. “If it’s available.”

Will started to laugh making Tris peg some of her food at him and glare. When he finally stopped he said, “All jokes aside,”

“ _ You _ were the only one joking.” Christina interrupted him with a glare.

“All jokes aside!” Will continued, “Did you know before the war male nurses use to be called ‘Murses’ and they were actually very common.”

“Hey Al,” Tris said happily, “You could start a new trend and bring back the Murse.”

“Hey yeah, I could.” Al smiled.

“What about you Will?” Al asked, “What do you want to do?”

“That's easy,” Will grinned, “I'm going to work in the control room like Four.”

“Why? That sounds so boring.” Whined Christina.

“Simple, I get to sit in a nice comfy chair all day and watch cameras.” Will's smile widened.

“That's a great way to become fat.” Christina laughed.

“I won't become fat!” His smile dropped into a glare as he poked at his plate with his fork.

“Yes you will and your fat ass will mould to the seat.” Christina laughed harder.

Al and Tris join in laughing with her as Will sat there grumpily crossing his arms.

“Yeah well what do you want to do then?” Will bit back.

Christina smirked, “I want to be a patrol guard.”

“Impossible!” Will stated, “You'll never make it into the top three.”

Christina's smirk widened, “I don't have to. While at the wall I spoke to a guard that was in the bottom three for his initiation year.”

Al's jaw dropped, “How did he become a wall guard with that low of a rank?”

Tris had to admit even she was curious.

“His nickname is ‘Dead Shot’ because while he pretty much failed at everything else during initiation, he passed at the top of his class for firearms and projectile throwing.” She said “He asked me to point out a spot on a tree and he threw a knife at it from 50 yards away!” 

“You still have no hope.” Will burst into laughter.

“I do too!” Christina yelled back, puffing up her cheeks and sulking into her chair with her arms crossed, like Will had previously been.

Tris pat her on the back, “It's okay Chris, I'm sure if you work hard you’ll make it.”

“Thanks Tris,” Christina smiled at her then turned to Will and poked out her tongue, “At least  _ someone _ believes in me.”

Will just rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Christina turned to Tris and grabbed her hands, “What about you Tris? What do you want to do?”

Tris hadn’t really thought about it since her main concern was just passing initiation, “I don’t really know. I liked watching Tori tattoo, but growing up in Abnegation drawing was frowned upon so I don’t even know if I’m any good.”

“I’m sure Tori would be happy to teach you or at the very least give you some pointers.” Al said encouragingly.

“Yeah, but tattooing also involves touching people. Not to sound weird but I’m still getting used to how touchy feely everyone is.” Tris grimaced. 

“Well what else would you like to do then?” Christina asked.

Tris thought on it again, “Maybe something in leadership, not so much a  _ leader _ but working alongside them, helping them, you know.”

“I could totally see you doing that!” Christina smiled.

“Thanks.” Tris smiled back.

They finish their breakfast and head to the training hall early. When they got there Four was already setting up the knives for the mornings throw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week. ^_^


	11. New Smells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fight another knockout, this time though a new smell is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one sorry, the next one will be a lot longer I promise.

Tris was getting better at knife throwing, by better that meant that at least she was hitting the target now. She was still nowhere near the center, but she was getting there.

Lunch went by way too quickly and soon enough she found herself in the ring opposite Edward. She already knew he was a good fighter, she had seen him fight. So she knew she probably doesn't even stand a chance but she was going to give it her best anyway. 

From observing him fight she knew that even though he could probably end a fight in under a minute he always chose to instead rely on his endurance, wearing his opponent down first then using a quick finishing blow to end them, thus conserving his own energy.

Brining her arms up to block her face Tris positioned her feet to be on the defense. As predicted Edward began by using his movements to try and wear her down quickly – Tris could feel her morning exercise was already paying off. Unlike his previous fights though where he gave nothing away she quickly noted that he shifted his eyes to show where his next strike was going to end. 

She didn’t know if he was just trying to help her or maybe see how much endurance she really had but Tris was willing to take whatever she could get. 

Their fight went on for a while, thankfully she was able to keep up with him and even land a few good punches and kicks, but ultimately she knew Edward was going easy on her.

His punches - when they do land - were hard, but even though they felt hard she’d seen him send other opponents flying with them so she knew he was still holding back. 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Eric was getting frustrated by the length of their fight, just by his stance and the tightness of his crossed arms she knew that he knew Edward was going easy on her.

Four stood next to him and she could see a slight smile on his face. Tris hasn’t a clue why he was smiling but it made her feel warm inside.

Sighing she knew the fight needed to end and soon. And the only way it was going to end was with one of them being unconscious. Her eyes flicked back to Edward and she gave him a small smile and a slight nod, so slight most people wouldn’t have seen it.

He nodded back and she readied herself for what she knew was coming. Tris had known he was fast but hasn’t comprehend how fast he really was. He was just suddenly in front of her. She barely had time to block his sidekick as it connected, sending her staggering to the side. Still somehow on her feet he rushed her, she dropped down to her knees surprising him and sent her elbow upwards into his chest. It winded him, but only for a split second, then he showed nothing.

He sent a barrage of kicks and punches Tris’ way. She was barely able to keep up and eventually one particularly hard one landed on the side of her head which sent her spiraling to the ground. 

Tris’ vision became patchy and for a second she forgot how to breathe or even how to hear. She thought she might be on the floor, but she couldn’t really tell her up from her down at the moment.

There were murmurs around her, circling her but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. Then suddenly she felt something warm against her face. Tris thought it was a chest because she could hear a heartbeat, it was fast but rhythmic. Even though the arms surrounding her felt warm and secure, they didn’t feel ‘safe’.

She tried to move away from those arms surrounding her but they tightened, securing her in place, then she felt the coolness of the floor and instantly felt better. Her head was lifted and something soft was placed under it. It smelt amazing, she tried to think what it smelt like but nothing came to mind. It smelt strong, warm and  _ safe _ , if those things had a smell.

Tris nuzzled into the smell and didn't remember drifting off but the next thing she knew Christina was poking her awake.

“Oi, you going to wake up or do I have to get Al to carry you hug style to dinner?” Christina whispered in Tris’ ear.

Tris’ eyes shot open and she sat up, suddenly very awake. “You wouldn’t!”

“Oh but I would.” She smirked.

The blood rushed to Tris’ head and she started to sway dizzily making Christina grab her shoulder for support.

“You okay?” She asked full of concern.

Tris tried to nod but that just made it worse so instead replied, “Yeah, just sat up way too fast thanks to  _ someone _ .” Tris gave her a sideways smirk. “Help me up.” She waved at her with her.

Christina did so and Tris looked at the ground at the bundle of black that was under her head. Picking it up Tris offered it to her.

She shook her head with a smirk, “It’s not mine.”

Tris offered it to the boys only to have them shake their heads too, Al looking agitated though as he did so. Questionably, Tris looked back at Christina who just continued to smirk at her while leaning forward to whisper in Tris’ ear, “It’s Four’s.”

Tris could feel the heat rise on her face and by the look on the others faces they could see it too cause they all started laughing at her, well everyone except Al.

“Come on, let’s go get dinner.” Christina sang as she started to walk towards the doors.

The boys followed her straight away, while Tris lingered behind a bit looking down at the black  _ jacket _ in her hands. Brining it to her face Four’s scent rose off it and hit her in waves again making her feel both warm and safe. A strong urge to rub her face on it or even worse, put it on came over her. 

Tris was midway between doing both those things when a voice echoed through the room, “You coming?” She looked up to see Christina’s head pop back into the room, a knowing smirk on her face.

Nodding a little too quickly, Tris put the jacket on and followed her to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments always welcome.   
> I hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> Spoilers Sweetie -   
> In the next chapter we will get to see one of our favourite games played, an iconic scene with a slight twist in events. ^_~


	12. Capture the Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for everyone's favourite game... Capture the Flag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late, had a bit of a full weekend. :/  
> But here it is.

Tris didn’t see Four during dinner so she didn’t get a chance to thank him and give him back his jacket, instead she opted to wear it for ‘safekeeping’, at least that was the excuse she was using to secretly wrap her body in his scent.

After lights out, later that night they were all abruptly woken up by Four and Eric barging into the dorm followed by some other Dauntless members yelling that they had fifteen minutes to get suited up in their riot gear and get to the train or become factionless.

Christina and Tris looked at each other from their bunks confused as hell before scrambling to the end of their beds to retrieve their gear and quickly get dressed.

“What’s going on?” Christina questioned as she slammed her foot into her boot.

“No idea.” Tris replied.

From the other side of the room they could hear the Dauntless born yahooing that the game was afoot! and to hurry up so they could get started.

Quickly Tris threw on Four’s jacket and ran over to Uriah as he finished tying his shoelace. “What’s going on?”

Uriah grinned up at her “Shhhhh, it’s a secret.” He looked over at Marlene as she stood, then turned back to Tris “Time to run!” The pair of them grinned as they grabbed each other's hand and ran out the door followed closely by Lynn.

Tris looked over at Christina, then at the boys and nodded as they all took off after the trio.

Once they arrived at the tracks they were told to get a hand-rifle from the table and a small cartridge bag from the next. Uriah and his friends already had their rifles and bags slung over their shoulders and were looking rather excited as they talked amongst themselves.

Tris grabbed the closest hand-rifle to her, it felt both light and heavy in her hands. Looking at it closer she noticed the barrel was wider than it should be and it really looked like no gun they had been shown yet. Picking up a bag from the next table she opened it and saw the cartridges were packed with small syringe darts.

Christina, Will and Al came up to stand in a line next to her as she closed the bag and attached it to her waist, then slung her gun across her shoulder by the strap. They all walk up to the platform and stand by their leaders.

“How long till the train gets here?” Eric asked Four.

Four looked down at his watch, “Two minutes.” Then over at Eric, “When are you going to learn the timetables for yourself?”

“Why should I when I have you to remind me?” Eric smirked.

Eric turned around and started to count everyone behind Tris and her crew, he looked grumpy for a second then shook his head. She could hear Peter behind her complaining about being up at an ‘ungodly hour’. Guess he made it she sighed to herself.

The train arrived and they all made the jump. Once inside they were all herded into one carriage.

“Alright everyone, it’s a tradition in Dauntless that we play a couple of games during initiation, this one is one of the simpler ones, it’s like capture the flag, only with guns.” Four smirked.

Eric held up his gun, “Weapon of choice.”

“You call these guns?” Molly snickered.

Eric turned the gun on her and shot her in the leg. She screamed as she slid down the wall of the train, clutching at her leg. Eric casually walked over to her and pulled the dart none too gently out of her leg. Holding it up to show everyone, “Nerve darts.” He rolled it between his fingers, “They stimulate being shot like a real gun.” Smirking down at Molly, “It only lasts a couple of minutes.”

He took two steps to stand back next to Four “There will be two teams, each headed by myself and Four.”

“You're the leader, you pick first.” Four said boredly.

“Okay,” Eric smirked as he looked around the carriage. “Edward.”

Edward walked over to stand beside Eric.

Four looked around the carriage of the train as if the whole thing was boring him, then looked down “I’ll take the Stiff.”

“Ah,” Eric replied, “Picking the weak ones so you have someone to blame when you lose.” He laughed.

“Something like that.” Four replied, meeting Eric’s eyes with a mischievous smile.

Tris rolled her eyes from where she stood against the back wall and looked at Christina.

They continued to pick their teams until everyone was divided up evenly, transfers and Dauntless born. At first Tris thought Eric might be right, that Four was only picking the ‘weak’ people, then she noticed that while he did indeed pick all the small people, they were all the fast people that had endurance rather than Eric’s team that was mostly made up of strength - bar Edward -. Endurance vs Strength. Eric may be strong and that matched his team, but Four was smart, which she guessed matched his.

“Okay, the game is simple, get the other team’s flag and try not to get shot.” Eric smirked at Four, “Your team can get off second.”

“What’s everyone else here for?” Asked a Dauntless born.

Eric just smirked, “Spectating, and to run a little interference.”

Al looked at Tris from the other side of the carriage, he ended up on Eric’s team, because he did have strength even if he hated using it. Eric stood by the door and told his team to get ready to jump.

Once the train made its way to the other side of the playing field – which turned out to be an old carnival ground Will informed them – Four told them to jump.

Four led them to the inside of the closest building. It was dark and there was broken glass everywhere. He pulled his backpack off his shoulders and pulled out a smaller bag that had small light badges in it that were lit up with the colour blue.

One by one he handed them each a badge, stopping at Tris as he eyed his jacket that she was wearing, smirking slightly as he handed her a badge and kept walking.

Once done he went back to his bag and pulled out a large glowing blue cloth. “We are team Blue.” He said in a hushed voice holding up the cloth, “This is our flag that we must protect at all costs.”

“How are we meant to protect it if all we have are the weakest players?” Laughed one of the Dauntless born.

Tris rolled her eyes at him for not seeing the obvious ,“Eric may have made his team based on who he thinks is the strongest players, but Four made his team for speed.” Tris said bordly.

“Oh,”

Four smirked before addressing the team. “Okay I’m assuming I don’t need to explain the rules to you so it’s up to you guys to formulate a plan.”

Everyone started to chat about what to do and where to hide the flag. The ‘chat’ quickly escalated into a heated debate between half saying they should attack as soon as possible, while the other half saying they should wait till the other team attacked first.

Someone from the group yelled out to Four asking him where his team hid their flag, he replied he won’t tell them but Uriah spilled the beans since his brother graduated with Four.

Sighing Tris quietly made her way out of the building, careful not to make a sound and checking that no one was around.

Pondering she looked around. She needed to get somewhere high to get a better look at the layout of the place. Looking up she saw a couple of one and two story buildings, but nothing with a good vantage point to look from. 

Turning on the spot she saw some of the rides over the top of the buildings. The rollercoaster looks unstable, but the ferris wheel looked stable enough. Keeping to the shadows she made her way to the ferris wheel.

As she approached it Tris heard someone coming up behind her and readied her gun. Turning around swiftly she aimed and was about to shoot when she saw Four smiling at her holding up his hands, “Don’t shoot?” He laughed.

“For heaven’s sake Four, I almost shot you!” Tris growled at him.

“Lucky for me you’re a lousy shot then.” He said, smirking as he lowered his arms.

“Want to test that theory?” She asked, pressing the barrel to his chest.

He continued to smirk at her as he walked forward into the gun, making Tris either have to lower her weapon or possibly risk hurting him. Grumbling she lowered her gun.

Four’s smirk turned into a large grin as he asked, “What are you doing?”

Tris swung her gun back over her shoulder and turned to point at the ferris wheel, “I need a vantage point, so I'm going up there.”

She began to walk towards the wheel again with Four following her. “You’re insane.”

“Maybe, but with a better view of the surroundings, I think we can come up with a better plan.”

When she reached the base of the wheel she unhooked the chain over the gate and climbed up to the platform with the ladder leading up into the ferris’ wheel. Testing her weight on the first couple of runs she jumped. They creaked a bit but held. Smiling Tris started to climb.

After she’d climbed a few runs she heard Four also begin to climb. “You don’t have to follow me.” She said as she stopped to look down at him.

“Yes I do.”

“Fair enough, just don’t slow me down.”

Tris started to rapidly ascend the ladder, climbing higher and higher up the ferris’ wheel, Four following closely behind. As they got higher the wind became stronger.

“How about here, is this high enough?” Four questioned.

Looking around Tris saw several buildings in her way, preventing her from seeing further out. She shook her head, “No, we need to go higher.”

“Are you even human?” Four yelled up at her as she continued to climb.

Tris stopped and looked down at him, she could see the slight tremor in the way he held the ladder and when he looked back up at her, she swore he looked whiter than earlier. Then it occurred to her, “You’re afraid of heights, aren't you?”

“We’re all afraid of something.” He said looking up directly into her eyes.

Tris leaned out from the ladder smiling down at him “I didn’t think you were afraid of anything.” A large gust of wind took the pair by surprise and threw Tris to the side. In the process one of her arms was thrown from the ladder, leaving her partially hanging from the side of it.

“Tris hold on!” Four yelled, climbing up to her.

Tris started to laugh as she pulled herself back up to a two handed hold on the ladder and adjusted herself back to the middle. Four came up behind her pressing her to the ladder with his body. “Are you okay?” He asked slightly panicked.

Tris took a deep breath, his scent filling her senses relaxing her into the warmth of his body against hers, “What a rush.” She laughs again.

“You’re mad you know that.” He joked.

“Yep.” She smiled against him.

As she smiled up at him she felt something start jabbing her in the side, its hardness making her uncomfortable. She tried to move slightly hoping to move whatever it was aside, her actions though caused Four to hiss, “Please don’t move!”

Tris touched his face, “Are you okay?” Concern lacing her voice.

Four bit his lip and nodded, but didn't answer her, making Tris think that he was somehow hurt. “Just give me a minute.” He said as he leant forward, head resting on Tris’ shoulder as took a deep breath. “Shit that made it worse.”

“Four what’s wrong?” Tris started to panic.

“When I pull away from you I want to turn around and start climbing again, okay?” He said through clenched teeth.

Tris nodded slowly not understanding what was happening. Four slowly pulled away from her and Tris did what she was told, she turned around though not quick enough because he hissed again and yelled “Go!”

Tris started to ascend the ladder again, increasing her speed until she reached the landing. Sitting on it she waited for Four to reach her. It took him a while but he eventually reached the landing.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Four nodded. “Is this high enough for you?”

Tris looked around and found there were still a few buildings in her way making her shake her head as she looked up. They’d run out of ladder but there were still the spokes from the ferris’ wheel that were within arm’s reach.

“I need to get higher.”

“Seriously!?” Four yelled shaking his head. “You should be taking it easy, you’ve taken a few hard beatings in the past couple of days.”

Tris ignored him as reached up for the first spoke and started to climb again. “I’m surprised you even noticed the first one, I saw you left during my first fight. In fact,” She said bitterly “The last thing I had to see was Eric walking towards me.”

“Yeah well, it’s not something I wanted to watch.” Said Four, she was barely able to hear him above the wind.

They continued to climb until Tris was above the buildings surrounding them. The view was amazing and the wind felt fresher. Four came up beside her and wrapped an arm securely around her.

“See this isn’t so bad.” Tris smirked.

Four looked around and she though she saw a slight nod from him, then he stupidly looked down and pales again. “Yeah….. sure” He swallowed, his voice becoming strained as he clung tighter to her.

“How do you cope with walking around in the pit if you’re afraid of heights?” She questioned him.

“I don’t look down.” He responded tightly. “Are we done?”

Tris looked around and spotted the other teams flag on the other side of the carnival ground hanging in the middle of a flat open area. “Over there,” She pointed. “See.”

“Typical.” Four replied dryly, “They’re in the picnic area, it’s all flat and open.”

“We can head down now if you want.”

Four nodded and was the first to descend. They made it about halfway down the ladder when one of the ladders runs dropped out from below Tris. Her body swung out to the side and Four’s hand shot up and grabbed a hold of her under his jacket. His hand touched her skin and fire spread through Tris’ body starting at the point his hand touched. Four pulled Tris back onto the ladder and left his hand there holding her securely to it.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Tris nodded, not trusting her voice.

“Let’s keep going.” He said letting go of her leaving her feeling slightly cold.

They reach the bottom and make their way back to the building they left others in. To their surprise everyone is still there and are now in a heated argument.

Over the top of them Tris yelled, “I know where the other team is.”

Everyone stopped arguing and looked at her, “How?” Growled Lynn.

“While you were all squabbling over what to do, Tris went and climbed the ferris wheel and found their location.”

Christina smiled at Tris, “Okay Tris, what do we do next?”

“Hey! Who died and put her in charge?” Molly growled next.

Christina growled back, “Since she’s _actually_ _doing_ _something_ you dumb bitch.”

This shut Molly up pretty quickly, probably because she didn’t really have an argument to back herself up.

“Right Tris, what’s the plan?” Uriah chimed in happily.

Tris grinned at them all, “We need to split into two teams, the larger on the offence and smaller on the defense. The smaller defense team will take our flag and keep it on the move, keeping to the light.”

“Phft, why the light?” Molly retorted. “Wouldn’t it be better to keep it hidden somewhere in the dark?”

Tris grabbed a flashlight and shone it on the glowing flag. The moment the light touched it it all but disappeared. “Light reflects light, Tris you’re a genius.” Boast Will as he holds the flag.

“The larger offence team will split again into two teams, team one will draw fire away from team two, who will sneak up behind the Red team and steal their flag.”

“Why does one team have to be bait?” Quips Molly.

“They’re in an open space. We’d never make it to their flag with a full frontal assault, so unless you have a better plan Molly, Shut the Hell Up.” Four said dryly.

Tris turned to Molly and faced her head on, “Molly, Do you want to win?” She asked her simply.

Molly seemed to think about it for a second then smirked and nodded.

“Good.” Said Tris. “Let’s go.” 

Four and Tris divide up the teams according to what they think each is best at.

Molly actually volunteered to lead the ‘attack’ saying she just wanted a chance to shoot people, Tris didn’t really like the idea, but she wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Four, Christina and her were going to be the ones going for the flag while Uriah, Marlene and Lynn offered to go with Molly. The rest guarded their flag and were told to keep it moving and stay in the light no matter what.

Team one took up their position at the front of the park, while team two made their way to the back. They sat quietly and waited for team one to start the distraction decoy, it didn’t take long for the Red team to start their defense push the wrong way.

While the Red team was preoccupied with the decoy group, team two stuck to the shadow of the large tree in the center of the park to cover them as they quickly made a dart for the red flag. Coming slowly around one side of the tree they all suddenly come to a stop, seeing Eric and Peter protecting the flag on the other side. Carefully and quietly they split up and make their way around either side of the tree.

“Pst!” Four called out to Eric and Peter from one side, waving at them then pointing behind them, “Behind you.” He smirked.

Eric and Peter both turn around quickly and come face to face with Christina and Tris, smiling sweetly at them. The girls shoot them both twice each - for good measure - at the same time, making both boys drop to the ground like sacks of potatoes, while Tris grabed the flag, throwing it at Christina. Tris smiled at her as Christina began to wave it in the air announcing their win 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was enjoyable. I added a few funny things ~_^  
> Comments and Kudo's are always welcome.


	13. Target Practice - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Target practice.... but who/what is the target????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!  
> Sorry this is soooo late, Work has been hell thanks to the time of year it is.... and it's only going to get worse.  
> Anyway the next chapter is now up, so please enjoy.

Tris began her morning routine an hour later than usual, thanks to the previous night’s activities. Knocking on the kitchen door, Terry stepped out. His grumpy face pulling into a smile at the sight of her.

“Good morning Terry.” She greeted him with a warm smile. “How are you today?”

“Mornin Tris, Ima gewd.” He nodded handing her a breakfast wrap. “Did ya ‘ave fun last night?” He asked.

“I did, my team won.” She grinned, taking a bite of the wrap.

“I ear ya did gewd, evan climin ta the top of that there ferris wheel.” She nodded. “Well ya stay safe taday ya ear me and give em’ hell.” He grinned lopsidedly before closing the door.

Tris munched on the rest of her wrap as she walked to the armory, instead of the pit. She seriously needed more practice with firearms if she had any hope of keeping up with the others. 

Walking in, she was greeted by a rough looking woman covered in tattoos and piercings, sitting behind the counter reading a book. She barely acknowledged Tris’ existence as Tris walked up to the counter.

Standing awkwardly Tris asked, “Can I get a gun please?”

The woman glanced over her book at Tris and rolled her eyes, “Until you're a member, no.” She answered flatly.

“But I need to practice.”

“That’s not my problem.”

“Please. Isn’t there any way at all I can get one out?” Tris pleaded.

“Look kid, what part of  _ No _ don't you….” She paused after finally taking in a good look at Tris, her eyes catching the band on her arm, “Are you Tris?” She questioned.

She was about to answer ‘Yes’ when she heard the last voice she wanted to hear this early in the morning behind her, “Is there a problem?”

“No sir.” The woman answered, suddenly standing up straight and at attention, her book falling to the counter forgotten, “I was just informing Tris that she needed an instructor to check out a gun.”

Eric finally came into view and smirked at Tris in a way that promised something she wouldn’t like, “If she wants a gun then I'll be her instructor.” He said as he continued that creepy grin while looking down at her, “And we can go have  _ plenty _ of  _ fun  _ learning how to properly shoot it.” His grin turned into something more sinister.

He was probably still sore over the previous night’s defeat and wanted to take it out on her.

Eric walked up to the counter and leaned against it. “Get me two Brownings and 1000 Lampoon rounds,” Eric paused “And 100 live rounds.”

As the woman disappeared Tris looked at Eric questionably. 

“The eggheads over at Erudite developed them for Dauntless training, they’re non-lethal but still pack a punch that you’ll feel for the next few days.” Eric grinned evilly. 

All too soon the armourer returned with a box containing the two handguns and several boxes of ammo.

Eric signed a book and collected the box, before turning to Tris with his normal arrogant smile. “Shall we go?”

Tris followed Eric hesitantly to the training hall where he set the box down on a small table in front of the firing range. He disassembled one of the guns and stepped away.

“Show me how to assemble a gun.”

Tris walked over to the table and fumbled putting the gun back together; it’s slightly larger than the Glock’s they’ve been working with and definitely heavier.

“Not good enough. Do it again.” Eric grunted, arms crossed over his broad chest.

Tris spent the next half hour reassembling, loading then disassembling the gun until Eric was satisfied with her speed.

“Enough, take aim at the target and practice.” He commanded as he paced behind her.

Tris took aim at the target, feeling the weight of the gun in her hand and squeezed the trigger firing the gun. She missed completely and is barely able to contain the recoil of the more powerful weapon and flinching at the loader sound.

“What the hell was that!” He yelled.

She fired again and the same thing happened.

“Are you even looking at the target?”

Tris tried again and again, and still completely missed, each bullet hitting somewhere unknown.

“Hn, Your stance is shit for this gun and your grip on it is wrong.” He grunted.

Eric walked over to her and used his foot to kick Tris’ legs further apart. Then his hand was on her back and stomach straightening her up. Unlike with Four, Tris felt nothing as Eric touched her so casually. Lastly he wrapped his arms around her from behind and adjusted her grip.

“Now,” He whispered right next to Tris’ ear, taking a deep breath in as his nose brushed against her, “Close one eye, sight down the barrel, breathe in slowly and on the exhale, pull the trigger.” His voice was gentler than she’d ever heard it, each step containing a small pause. 

Slowly he pulled away from her.

“Again!” He yelled, making her jump.

Tris did as he said, she closed one eye, sighted down the barrel and on her next exhale she pulled the trigger. The gun went off with a bang and still she flinched away from the sound.

Looking at the target she could see a small hole in the outer ring. Turning to Eric she smiled. He smirked back at her then her smile dropped. She watched his contort into something more wicked, as if he’d just come up with a brilliant idea she was not going to like.

“It would seem you're more afraid of the sounds than the act.” He bent down to her height. “You, stand over there.” He pointed to the end of the range as he turned and started to load the second gun.

“What?!” Tris stared at him, eyes wide and confusion.

“You,” He pointed at her, “Over there.” He pointed to the end of the range. “I don’t know how much simpler I can make it.”

Gulping Tris walked slowly over to the closest target and stood against it, looking back at Eric as he finished loading the gun. He looked down the barrel at her with one eye closed. “For every time you flinch after I shoot the target around you, I will shoot you.”

Her mouth dropped open, as she glared at him in disbelief. 

His smirk grew as he fired the first shot right next to the left side of her head. She instantly flinched away from it and his smirk grew into an evil grin before he shot her in the stomach. Tris doubled over in pain bringing her hands to her stomach while screaming at him “YOU SHOT ME!” She brought one of her hands away to find no blood. Looking up at him she glared.

“I told you I would, now stand up straight  _ Stiff _ or I’ll shoot you again.” He grinned, relishing in her pain. Slowly she stood up against the target again, but not before he let off another round on the other side of her head. Tris flinched away from it again, not expecting it so soon and without hesitation he shot her again, this time in the upper thigh. Dropping to her knee in pain, she continued to glare up at him.

They continued like this for what seemed like forever, alternating between Tris shooting the targets and Tris becoming the target, until a point came where she no longer flinched from the sound or even the pain. 

By the end Eric was grinning ear to ear and Tris could feel the ache of all the bruises covering her body.

“I don’t know about you but I feel great, very relaxed.” He smiled as he nodded and loaded his gun yet again. “Now Tris, since I’ve helped  _ you _ , I was hoping you would help  _ me _ with something.”

“Helped? HELPED? How have you helped me?” Tris yelled at him as she walked over to him, poking him in the chest. “Not only am I covered in bruises and my body feeling like an aching mass but I have also missed breakfast!”

“Allow me to recap our  _ wonderful  _ morning together for you, not only did I take time out of  _ my _ morning, but I taught you how to assemble a gun properly, how to shoot it with accuracy and if I’m not mistaken, you no longer flinch at the sound of a gun or flinch in fear of the possibility of pain.” He said arrogantly with crossed arms. 

Tris sighed in defeat; as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. “Fine, what do you need help with?” She grumbled as she too crossed her arms.

“Perfect.” Out of nowhere he pulled out a set of handcuffs and a long strip of cloth. “You’re going to help me with a little demonstration.”

She stared wide eyed at the items in his hands and started to back away shaking her head.

“Now now, Tris, you promised.” He grinned. “You wouldn’t be the type to back out of a promise would you?”

Great, he was using her Abnegation traits against her.

Eric turned Tris around and cuffed her hands behind her back, before guiding her with a hand on the small of her back over to the end of the firing range again, where he pushed her down to her knees and tied the cloth securely over her eyes.

“Now, I’m going to be teaching everyone today about loyalty and you’re going to help me understand?”

Tris slowly nodded.

“Good.” He replied. “Think of it this way, this will also help you learn to see your surroundings without your eyes.” He touched her shoulder then she heard his steps fade and the door close.

Left in silence she scolded herself. It was becoming a running thing that she was getting herself into these sorts of situations.

A few minutes passed and Tris finally heard the door open again and only one set of footsteps walked in and towards her. They sound like Eric’s. “Chin up Tris.” Eric’s voice confirmed, she hated how he was right again about learning to see her surroundings without actually seeing them.

Tris brought her chin up higher and straightened her aching back. Then she heard the sound of something being picked up along the way, then the familiar click of a gun loading against her head. Tris took a calming breath, then the door flew open again and a stream of footsteps and voices flooded into the room all happy and cheerful.

There’s a loud scream, someone screaming out Tris’ name that cuts over the chatter making everyone descend into silence. It sounded like Christina.

Tris heard Eric’s voice cut over the silence, the gun unwavering as it stayed against her head, “Now class, today I’ve asked the Dauntless born to join us because you’ll all be learning a lesson in ‘ _ Loyalty’ _ .” He paused and started to pace in front of Tris, “In the future someone may ask you to do something you don’t want to do, but you need to trust that person and know that what you have been asked to do is for the good of Dauntless.”

Tris heard the rustle of clothes, like Eric had moved slightly or rearranged something.

“Now who’s going to go first?”

“What are we going to be doing?”

A careful voice asked, Tris thinks it’s Al.

“I have a gun in my hand and there is someone in the execution position, what do you think?”

“I will.” Came an arrogant and mocking voice. Tris doesn't need to see the person to know the voice belonged to Peter.

Tris listened as his footsteps drew closer and Eric’s walk away from her. He stopped at what she guessed was the shooting line and she assumed Eric had handed him the gun.

“I want you to shoot next to Tris’ head.” He said loudly. It sounded like Peter was about to protest when she heard Eric growl, “Otherwise, should you hit her,  _ you _ will take  _ her _ place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
> I will try to upload again soon.  
> If you see any errors please feel free to message me.  
> So until next time, Comments and Kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> On the next exciting episode of Alternate Divergance - Will Peter listen and shoot next to Tris or will he shoot her instead? What will Eric do next? We all know how sadistic he is....... and how will he react to what happens?  
> Stay tuned!


	14. Target Practice - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Part 1 of Target Practice -  
> Lets see what Peter does and who's Eric next victim?  
> Tris also get to see some of the benefits of being Divergent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how people are starting to interact more it make me really happy ^_^
> 
> On that note I want to thank user 'DogsAreTheBest312' for pointing out something I didn't consider/know. I've gone back and come up with something different, tell me what you think?
> 
> This one will be another short one.

Tris didn’t flinch as the shot rang in her ears and it hit the target way off to her left. The smell of gunpowder filled her nose. The asshole had used a real bullet, making her grit her teeth.

“Good, who's next?” He seemed to ponder, then he yelled, “Christina!” 

Tris could hear the arrogance in his voice as well as the sharp intake of Christina's breath.

“Now initiate.” He commanded impatiently.

She heard Christina’s steps quicken as she walked up to Eric.

“Now my dear, this time  _ I _ want  _ you…….. _ to shoot  _ her _ .”

“I, I can't.” She stammered.

“Are you defying a direct order from your leader?” Eric feigned shock.

She must have shaken her head.

“Shoot her!” Eric yelled.

Tris heard the bang of the gun, heard the bullet hit the target to her right, but felt nothing and smelled nothing. He’d replaced it with Lampoon rounds again.

Tris smiled at Christina “It’s okay Chris.” She reassured her.

“If it makes you  _ feel  _ any better you can shoot her in the shoulder, but if you miss again I will not only shoot her but I will also shoot you.” Eric growled, voice low.

Tris heard nothing but Christina chanting “I'm sorry, I’m sorry.” Over and over again.

“NOW!” Eric yelled.

She heard the gunfire again and felt the pain rip through her shoulder, rocking her body to the side as she fell. It's only a dull ache and there’s no smell of gunpowder or that metallic smell that came from blood, letting Tris know it was only a Lampoon round.

She heard Christina scream and what sounded like her dropping to her knees.

Tris would have tried to sit up and reassure her but lying on the cool floor felt nice on her aching body.

“Get up, initiate.” Eric growled.

“I shot her, I shot her, Oh god Tris I’m so sorry.”

“They aren’t lethal rounds, she's fine.” Eric said arrogantly. “Aren't you Tris.”

Tris didn’t move a muscle, not that she could even if she wanted to, her whole body was just one large mass of pain.

“Tris?” Eric called out again, this time with a little panic in his voice.

If she hadn't just spent the morning with him she might not have noticed the slight change.

She heard a rush of steps and someone's hand on her shoulder turning her over.

Tris groaned in pain.

Eric removed the handcuffs and the moment her hands were free she punched him as hard as she could, sending him colliding with the floor. “That Fucking Hurt.” She yelled, ripping off the blindfold.

“Me-ow the Stiff has claws.” Peter mocked.

Tris turned her attention to him, shooting him a glare and he just continued to smirk.

“Shut up Peter.” Uriah said from the other side of the crowd.

Peter just rolled his eyes.

Tris looked down at Eric who was still on the floor, staring at nothing looking stunned. She tapped his foot with hers and offered him her hand. 

Eric took it and snapped out of his daze the moment he was up. “Dauntless born, get out of here. Transfers get over there and start target practice.” He snarled. “And you,” He pointed at Tris, “Get out of here and rest.”

You don’t need to tell Tris twice. She stopped in front of Christina, her face was stained with tears. Tris smiled and reassured her by giving her a quick hug. “It’s okay, they weren’t live rounds.” She told her before leaving.

* * *

The hot water ran over Tris’ aching body, every muscle slowly relaxing into the warmth. She stayed under the water till her skin was red from the heat before turning it off and drying herself. She opted for a lightweight tank top, a pair of shorts and Four’s jacket. It’s a bit more revealing than what she would normally like but she didn't really want anything constricting on her bruised body at the moment.

Nodding at herself in the mirror Tris left for the mess hall. She hadn’t eaten since her early morning snack because  _ some asshole _ made her skip breakfast.

Entering the mess hall she found it mostly empty, bar a few late stragglers here and there. Breakfast was already wrapped up but the snack bar was always open. Tris made her way over there and grabbed a muffin and made myself a coffee before taking a seat at one of the tables. She wouldn’t admit it out loud but she had become addicted to the amazing taste of coffee. 

“Good morning Tris, how are you adjusting to Dauntless life?” Came Max’s cheerful voice as he approached her taking a seat at the table with her.

“Fine thank you.” Tris replied.

“And your training, how's that going?”

“Good.”

“Good, good. How are you coming along with your firearms? Isn’t that where you’re meant to be at the moment?”

“Better now that Eric helped me out with some gun training this morning.” Tris didn't mention the 'target practice’ but she knew he could see the bruises that covered her body.

“Good to hear.” Max beamed. “While I’ve got you, I would like to make good on one of my offers from the ceremony and get you a personal trainer.”

“I really don’t think……..” Tris started.

“Nonsense,” Max cut her off, “Now, this is an access card.” He placed a purple swipe card on the table. “It will grant you access to a private special members gym and I will personally schedule you a personal trainer.” Tris tried to reject his offer but he cut her off again with a hand wave.

Tris inwardly grumbled, fine, if he wouldn’t let her reject it, she would at least use it to her advantage. Turning a smile towards Max she placed her hand on the card. “I’ll take your offer, as long as my condition is met.”

Max eyed her before nodding.

“My friends can come with me.”

He thought about it for a moment, his eyes never leaving hers as if he was trying to make her back down and just take the card, but after the morning she’d had she was not in the mood to back down.

Max took a deep breath and let it out, “Fine, but they can only go when you go and no one else can come.”

“Done.” Tris grinned, taking the card and placing it in Four’s jacket.

Max nodded at her and got up to leave. “Did Four show you the members gym on your tour?” 

Tris nodded.

“Good, should you require anything else to help with your training, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you.”

Max left just as Will, Al and Christina made it over to the table.

“What was that about?” Christina asked.

Tris smirked at them, “How would you like to come to the members only gym with me later?” She said holding up the purple swipe card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations!   
> As always Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> On the next exciting episode of Alternate Divergance -   
> Tris starts to get anger issues, there first lot of rankings are put up and Tris starts to use more of her Divergent benefits.
> 
> I also wanted to make mention that this story is actually finished on my PC and I am just uploading it slowly after proofreading each chapter. I am already working on its sequel.


	15. WorkOut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first rankings are posted and Tris starts to use her privileges with the help of her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back for another episode!  
> I hope you are all enjoying it. 
> 
> I have had some requests about Four and when him and Tris will get together, in the beginning I didn't really intend to ship Tris with anyone, it wasn't till half way that I decided to put them together and doubled back to add a few bits, so you won't see much interaction just yet. But you will soon, so don't fret.
> 
> Now onwards!

“Okay everyone,” Four called for the group’s attention, “After your fights today your current overall rankings will be made live on the screen in your dorm room and they will be updated daily. If you’re sitting in the red, you have the possibility of being Factionless at the end of initiation.”

Tris glared at Eric as Four looked between the two of them confused. Four’s jacket hid the bulk of her bruises and took some of the focus off her bare legs that were also covered, mainly her thighs.

“The first two people on the board in the ring, the rest of you hit the bags until you’re called.” Eric called out.

Looking at the board, Tris saw her name was second and next to it is Drew’s. Great, she got to fight yet another brute. Are they trying to kill her? She rolled her eyes.

Christina grunted and Tris saw that her name was below hers and she had to fight Peter. Al was lucky and got to sit out today, while Will had to fight Molly.

The four of them walked over to the bags, Will holding Christina’s bag for her while Al held Tris’. Tris took off Four’s jacket, carefully laying it on the floor next to her and started hitting the bag. She heard a sharp intake of breath from Al, “What the hell happened to you?”

Christina stopped hitting her bag and could feel her and Will’s gazes burning into her, raking over the bruises covering her upper body and now more visible thighs.

“Eric.” Tris spat bitterly.

“What did he do to you?” Christina whimpered as she touched one of the bruises on Tris’ back.

“He used me for target practice before you guys showed up this morning.” Tris said flatly as she started hitting and kicking the bag harder.

“So that’s why you weren’t at breakfast.” Christina’s voice was full of concern.

“Tris that’s got to be considered bullying, you need to tell someone.” Al’s voice was laced with concern.

Tris stopped punching the bag and looked at Al, “Who am I going to tell Al? He’s a  _ Leader _ , they’re not going to punish a leader.” Tris went back to hitting the bag as hard as she could now, letting out all her frustration.

“Hey Stiff!” Peter’s voice rang out from across the room.

“Great, just what I need.” Tris grunted.

“Did you get into a fight with a vacuum cleaner?” He mocked.

Tris hit the bag so hard she split a hole in it and sent Al to the floor behind it. Turning around she glared daggers at Peter and marched towards him. His smirk dropped and a sudden look of concern spread across his face as Tris got closer.

Suddenly someone was in front of her blocking her path. Staring up she saw Four’s face and growled, “Move.”

He shook his head. “He’s not worth it, save it for your fight.” Looking down at her more closely he asked. “What happened to your body?”

Tris didn't know what she would have said to him because Eric’s voice boomed through the room, “Tris, Drew, in the ring!”

With one last glare over Four’s shoulder at Peter, Tris turned on her heel and walked over to the ring where Drew was already waiting, then Eric nodded his head for them to start. Drew straight away lunged at her, easily she stepped to the side just as he was about to reach her and slammed her elbow down into the middle of his back sending him face first into the floor. 

He growled up at her and scurried to his feet. He made to grab her again but just before he could reach, she brought her knee up and smashed it into the centre of his chest, hearing something crack inside. 

Drew went down hard with a grunt. Glaring up at her he grabbed a hold of one of her legs and ripped it out from under her, sending Tris backwards towards the floor. Quickly he crawled on top of her and started pounding his fists into whatever part of her he could reach. 

As he brought his fist down for another punch, Tris caught it in her hand, the movement stopping and confusing him long enough for her to smash his own fist into his face. As his hands went to his face she brought her knee hard up into his groin. His breath catching and he fell sideways and didn’t get back up.

Taking a deep breath Tris could smell that sweet metallic aroma of blood, as she let out her breath she felt her anger slip away.

“Winner, Tris.” Eric said with amusement. 

Tris stood up and made to walk past him but his hand caught her arm stopping her, “Less than two minutes Stiff, not bad.”

He let go and Tris walked back over to Christina who handed her a wet face cloth. “That was pretty cool Tris.” She whispers excitedly.

“I feel better now.” Tris smiled and started to wipe the blood from her face.

Christina just rolled her eyes at Tris. Then her name was called and all amusement on her face disappeared as she gulped and made her way to the ring. 

Her fight didn’t last long and ended with Peter knocking her out cold. Will carried her out of the ring and over to a corner where he put his jacket under her head. Al and Tris sit by her while Will faught Molly. Molly put up a good fight but Will beat her in the end. 

Christina woke up just in time for training to end and they headed to dinner. They finish dinner as quickly as they could before making their way to the dorm room. They get there just in time to see a crowd of initiates surrounding the screen with Eric and Four standing on either side of it as it lit up with all the initiates names in the current overall rankings, Dauntless born on one side and transfers on the other.

Tris looked straight at the transfers side and read down the list.

  1. Edward
  2. Peter
  3. Will
  4. Tris
  5. Molly
  6. Christina
  7. Drew
  8. Al
  9. Myra



Christina turned to Tris and gave her a high-five. “At least you’re not last.” She said happily.

“Yeah but unless Al improves he may become factionless.” Tris said back.

Tris turned to Al and saw him looking down at his shoes. She touched his hand gently and he looked up at her with sad eyes, “Why don’t we all go to the members gym and train?” She smiled pulling out the swipe card.

He smiled weakly back at her but nodded. 

* * *

The four of them make their way up to the members only gyms above the pit. Tris swiped her card on the card reader and it beeped twice while flashing red. She tried again only to have it do the same thing.

“Are you even doing it right?” Asked Will.

Tris tried again just to have the same thing happen. 

“Give it here.” Christina laughed as she took the card and tried too, only to be met with the same beeping and flashing red light. 

“Wrong door.” Came a voice from behind them.

Turning around they saw Lauren leaning against the wall, arms crossed staring at them. She put her hand out asking for the swipe card and Christina gave it to her. Lauren walked over to another door on the other side of the hall, swiped the card and opened the door. “This is the ‘Elite’s Gym’.” She drowned handing Tris back the card and walked in. They followed her into the room and found several other people already working out. “Only certain members are allowed to train in here.” 

“Why’s that?” Asked Christina.

“Hn, Four was right you talk too much.” Lauren growled looking down at Christina. 

Christina cast her gaze down to her feet as Lauren continued, “I will be one of Tris’ trainers, I’ve been told that while she’s training you guys are welcome to join her. So let’s get started then, shall we?”

Lauren pushed them hard, harder than Four and Eric combined. After an hour of working out Christina fell to the floor. “I can’t go on like this, go on without me Tris.” She said dramatically.

“Dramatic one isn’t she.” Lauren mused. 

“How come…... Tris isn’t…… falling apart…… as badly…... as us?” Panted Al between breaths. 

“She’s Divergent,” Lauren stated, “Meaning her body heals faster than all your’s combined, because it’s in a constant state of repair. Tomorrow morning, while you guys are going to feel like hell, she'll feel nothing more than a dull ache, including from the earlier activities leaving her looking like a leopard.” She said eyeing the Tris’ bruises. 

“Man that is  _ so _ unfair!” Christina huffed from her spot on the floor, “Tris I demand you share some of your Divergence with me!”

“If I could I would.” Tris laughed.

“Okay, we’re done for today. Someone else will be training you tomorrow.” Lauren stated as she left. 

Tris stretched out her arms, feeling the burn of the workout already starting. “Shall we hit the showers then bed?” She questioned the others. 

“Sounds good.” Answered Will from his spot on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends another chapter!  
> As usual if you see any issues please send a message.   
> Comments and Kudos always welcome. 
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -   
> On the next episode, Time for friends to fight friends and what's with the afternoon off? What is Dauntless planning now?


	16. Afternoon Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No knock outs and the afternoon off? How could the day get any better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to those still reading! 
> 
> I know the last few episodes were a bit heavy (looking at you 'Target Practice') and I have had a couple of comments telling me so, as such over the next week I will be revising them and adding 'Trigger Warnings' at the start and at points where there is graphic content, as well as going back and making the start and end of each chapter uniformed to make for easier reading. 
> 
> So in the meantime please read on and enjoy. ^_^

Lauren was right when she said Tris wouldn’t feel much more than a dull ache by morning. She was even able to do her morning run without much trouble. Compare that to how Christina looked at the moment as Tris watched her trying to roll herself out of bed, it made her feel bad that she wasn’t feeling as bad as Christina looked. 

“Here.” Tris said as she gently helped her into a sitting position. “You should go have a hot shower, it’ll help your muscles relax.”

Christina nodded gingerly while Tris helped her to the showers and they showered together, Tris reaching all the spots Christina couldn’t reach herself with her stiff body, then they slowly made their way to breakfast. 

Tris noticed the boys didn't look much better than Christina did, even though they were trying their best to hide it. Their walk was far too stiff and giving them away, “You guys don't have to join me tonight if you're too sore?” Tris offered as they sat down at the table and started to eat.

“Nah, we'll be there.” Christina smiled.

“We will?” Will questioned in horror. 

“Yeah, even if it kills us.” Christina laughed. 

Will just rolled his eyes. 

“Look at it this way, thanks to Tris we're getting extra training that could help us get higher on the board, and I don't know about you guys, but I'm willing to take any help I can get.” Christina smirked, taking a bite of her toast. 

“Agreed.” Al chimed in raising his glass of orange juice. 

Breakfast went by pretty fast and soon enough they were making their way to training. When they entered the room they all stopped dead in their tracks as their eye’s spotted the names on the board. 

Tris was fighting Will and Christina was fighting Al. 

“This was bound to happen eventually.” Tris sighed.

“Yeah, but thinking it and seeing it are two different things.” Christina said sadly. 

“Alright everyone gather round.” Yelled Four. “Today we’ll be doing things differently.” 

Tris and her crew made their way over to Four and Eric who were standing in the middle of the room. 

“On the last Sunday of each month we hold a rally tournament,” Continued Four, “You are being given the option to join should you want to.”

“As such we’ll be doing both your morning and afternoon training sessions together, giving you the afternoon off to either join in or do your own thing.” Eric finished. 

“Let's say we win the tournament, does it go towards our rank?” Asked Peter.

“No.” Four answered flatly. “And the likelihood of you winning is pretty low.”

“Then what's the point in doing it?” Peter criticized.

“It's a way to blow off steam, and the winners win extra credits.” Four retorted. 

Eric clapped his hands together, “Now, if you're not fighting, you're throwing knives.”

Will and Tris were the second to fight so in the meantime they all made their way over to the throwing station and began throwing knives while talking amongst themselves. Tris’s knife throwing seemed to be getting better, she was getting closer to hitting the centre of the target with each throw.

Soon enough though Will and Tris’ names were called and they made their way over to the ring.

“You ready for this _Stiff_?” Will smirked playfully. 

“Sure, Mr-Know-it-all.” Tris retorted sarcastically back. 

Both of them put their arms up and get into a defencive stance, Will shuffled forward a bit readying his first strike and Tris prepared herself to counter it, then they started. He stiffly went straight for a roundhouse kick, it was slightly off balance most likely caused by the previous night's intense training. Tris turned both her arms vertically parallel to each other to block his attack. She took the impact hard and staggered backwards. 

Regaining her stance Tris readied herself for his next attack and it came all too quickly, but still sluggish. His punch aimed high so she ducked, throwing her own punch to the side of his ribcage. The wind was instantly pushed from his lungs and his hand grabbed his side. 

“Nice hit.” He coughed. 

She smirked and went in for a kick to the other side of him, but he grabbed her leg locking it in place against his side. Smirking at her he jerked her leg closer to himself, grabbing her waist and using the momentum of both to pick her up and throw her around and to the ground. 

Tris’ breath was instantly knocked from her as she hit the ground hard. 

“Get up Stiff.” Called out Eric. 

She sucked in a deep breath as Will walked over to her, just as he got intorange she swept her foot out and hit him in the shins, causing him to fall sideways to the ground. Tris quickly jumped on top of him and was about to bring her fist down when he flipped them over and pinned her with his weight. 

Leaning down towards her he whispered “Tag.” arrogantly. 

Tris rolled her eyes and smashed her forehead into his mouth, splitting his lip. His hand went to his mouth and pulled away with a red tinge on his fingertips. His hand formed into a fist and he brought it back behind his head ready to bring it down on me when Eric called out, “Enough.” 

They both look over at him questionably but it’s Four that answered their question, “Max said no knockouts today, so you guys can join in, in the afternoon activities.” 

Will and Tris both nod as he got up off her and offered her his hand to help her up. Taking it, Will brought her to her feet while clutching at his side. 

“Continue your knife throwing.” Said Eric as he called out for Al and Christina.

The pair walked over to the knife boards and began throwing again.

“Nice kick earlier.” Will said after a few minutes. 

Tris’ eyes shifted sideways from the target and she could see him still holding his side as he tried to throw. 

“Does it hurt?” She asked with concern, turning towards him.

“Only when I breathe.” He smiled. 

Tris laughed, “How are you after last night?” 

“I felt like I was hit by a car.” He joked.

“And now?” 

“Like a building has fallen on me.” 

They both laugh till Will grabbed the side of his ribs and hissed in pain. 

“Maybe we should take you to get it looked at? It might be broken?” Tris joked. 

“Nah, I think it’s just bruised.” Will grinned back reassuringly. 

They continue throwing and soon enough Al and Christina join them again. Christina was limping slightly worse then before and Al was sporting a blackening eye, but they both don’t look too bad. Soon training was over and they were all dismissed for the rest of the day. 

They make their way to the mess hall and it seems more packed than usual, so much so that there are no free tables. Uriah waved them over to join him and his friends. 

They take their seats and start eating, “Man I am soooooo pumped!” Uriah shouted as he pumped his fist in the air.

“So what is this rally tournament?” Asked Christina.

“Only the funnest things you will ever get to do.” He beamed. 

“We’re racing vehicles in one of the pain emulators.” Said Lynn in her normal bored tone.

“Sounds fun, I guess.” Christina nodded. 

“We’re not just racing vehicles!” Uriah scoffed, “Depending on the game we play today we could be fighting for our lives!”

Lynn just rolled her eyes.

“How come I’ve never heard of these sorts of games?” Questioned Will.

“It’s a Dauntless only thing,” Marlene answers, “A while ago the Dauntless from one of the neighbouring cities found a vault under their compound that was full of these weird old school technology boxes called ‘consoles’ and after many years of not being able to decipher them themselves they traded them to us.” 

“Yeah and us being the smarter ones - obviously - gave them straight to Erudite,” Uriah continued, “It took them ages to crack the ancient codes on them.”

“What was on them?” Al asked.

“A bunch of old school games, Erudite was able to turn some of them into a simulation for us, using the core of the codes to design the simulations and then make them realistic, then the Dauntless A.I. created them.” Uriah grinned ear to ear. “Can you believe they used to have to play games on screens instead of in simulations?” He scoffed. 

“So what are we playing then?” Christina asked eagerly. 

“We won't know until they announce it.” Uriah shrugged. 

Just as Uriah finished his statement Max’s voice boomed over the sound system. “I know you’ve all been waiting for today’s challenge so I won’t keep you waiting any further.” He said from his spot on a railing above the mess hall, he threw his arm up to point at the screen behind him just as it lit up. 

It read - Last Man Standing - 

The room erupted into loud cheers and Tris’ hands instantly went up to cover her ears, trying to block out the deafening sound. It took Max several minutes to get the crowd back under control. 

“The registry is now open, you have one hour to sign up.” He said. “Now let the fun begin!” 

A wave of people made a run for the door pushing and shoving each other out of the way, presumably going to register for the game. Tris made no move to join them, rather opting to finish her lunch. 

“Tris, you not gonna play?” Uriah asked as he and his friends stood.

“I’ll register later.” 

Uriah looked at her questionably. 

“There’s no point in trying to sign up now while everyone’s making a run for it and the line’s going to be a mile long. It’s going to be easier in about half an hour when the line has died down.” She stated as she continued to eat her lunch. 

“She’s got a point.” Said a guy walking up behind Uriah, he looked almost identical to him just a bit taller and older maybe. 

“Zeke.” Uriah said, surprised. “I thought you had to work tonight?”

If Tris remembered correctly Uriah said he had an older brother.

“Nah, I swapped shifts with someone who didn’t want to join this month," Zeke replied coolly. "Naw, were you excited to see your big brother?” Zeke grabbed Uriah around the head and started to mess with his hair.

Uriah started to flail around until Zeke suddenly let him go and Uriah fell back and onto the floor. “I hope I get to verse you again," Uriah howled, "So I can pay you back for the last time.” 

“You wish little fish.” Zeke smirked. 

Tris giggled at the pair as they continued to squabble, “So you don’t get to pick who you race against?” She asked.

“Nah, the computer randomly generates it.” Zeke said, turning back to the table.

“Fair enough.” 

“I’m Zeke by the way.” He said, offering his hand to everyone at the table. “Uriah’s better looking older brother.” He grinned mischievously. 

They each stand and lean over to introduce themselves with a small laugh, then Tris stood and did the same. “Tris.”

His grin grew and there was something that glinted in his eye as he shook Tris’s hand, “Ah, so you’re Tris, It’s nice to finally meet you.” He said, cocking an eyebrow as he looked her up and down. 

Tris wondered internally what he meant by that as she sat down and continued eating.

"So, what's the objective of Last Man Standing?" Will asked.

Uriah rolled his eyes. "To be the last man standing, obviously." He said standing up from the floor and taking his seat again.

"Yeah, I get that but what do we have to do?" 

"Well the objective _Will_ , is to take out the other players while being the last person to cross the line. If you cross the line without being the last person in the race you are instantly disqualified." Smirked Zeke, "Only one in three races ever has an actual winner though, cause you actually have to cross the finish line to qualify as winning."

"Sounds easy enough." Will said confidently.

Uriah, Marlene, Zeke and even Lynn all burst into laughter.

"Easier said than done." Howled Uriah.

"Most people are so battered and their car totaled by the end that they can barely make it to the finish line." Laughed Lynn. 

"Yeah, the average player only lasts five minutes max in game." Zeke grinned. "And that's the players that have experience playing."

Will's jaw dropped, but Tris isn’t surprised. 

"So what sort of things should we be looking out for?" Tris asked logically. 

Zeke grinned wider, "Cubes."

Christina, Will, Al and Tris all look at him weirdly.

"Cubes?" Christina asked dumbfounded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I hope you have all enjoyed this episode and I will see you next time!  
> Comments and Kudos always welcome! ^_^
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -
> 
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - Tris and her friends get to experience 'video games' for the first time and better yet, Dauntless style! So let the games begin!!!


	17. Lets Race!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is afoot it's time to race! How will Tris go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back!  
> Time for another exciting episode!  
> I'm going on holiday this week coming but I am still going to try and upload again during the week.

Tris watched as the numbers on the band on her wrist slowly clicked down. After spending forty minutes talking with everyone they had made their way to register for the race where they were given wristbands to wear. These bands counted them down to their races, Christina, Marlene and Uriah were lucky enough to get to race together while the rest of them raced separately. 

Tris’ race was last, so here she was alone in the Elite’s Gym training. Zeke had stayed with her as long as he could, telling her things about the race so she wouldn’t be caught off guard, but even he had to leave for his race a while ago. 

Tris watched everyone’s races on the screen in the gym, to say it was brutal would be an understatement and now it was her turn to head down and join in on the ' _ fun _ '. She made her way slowly to the designated simulation room. Zeke told her that this room is unlike any other she will ever visit - not that she’d visited many - outside the room stood an older Dauntless woman with tattoos up her arms and a piercing through her bottom lip, waiting with a crystal tablet.

As Tris approached her she grinned up at her and held out her hand for Tris’. Taking Tris’ hand she brought the band up to the tablet and scanned it. “You’re playing in terminal six, Good luck.” She said as she dropped Tris’ wrist and opened the door. 

Tris walked into the room, it was brightly lit with white neon lights on the ceiling. There were other players already standing on blue circular disks chatting amongst themselves. Putting her head down, Tris quickly made her way through the large room and found her disk over near the right wall, it has a large number 6 on it. 

Zeke had told her earlier to relax once she entered the ring and it would be best if she closed her eyes because she wouldn’t want to watch what happened next. He went on to say that the gravity in the disk would be lowered allowing the players to float freely in the contained area and be literally ‘plugged’ into the simulation. When Tris had questioned the reason why, he had explained that should they just use a single dose of serum everyone would wake up from the simulation too quickly, thus they were literally plugged into the simulation allowing a constant flow of serum to keep the stimulation going. 

Standing on her disk with her eyes closed she started to feel herself floating. Taking a deep breath she felt the sharp pain of needles piercing her body in several places - her arms, her legs, her back and even her neck - Opening her eyes she caught a quick glimpse of her body floating and tubes sticking out of her at places while a blue fluid starts to flow through them and into her, then everything went black.

When she opened her eyes again she was standing on black concrete, buildings were starting to materialize around her as well as other ‘players’. 

Looking down she saw she was standing on top of the number 6, to the left of her was number 5 and a well built middle aged, dark skinned, bald man stared back at her grinning.

“First time?” He asked.

Tris nodded. 

“Just remember, it’s only a simulation. Whatever happens in here doesn’t affect you in the real world, the pain you’ll feel isn’t real.”

"Thanks." Tris smiled back at him.

"Don't worry Stiff," Came an arrogant voice that made her cringe away from it. As she turned she came face to face with Peter’s smirking mug. "When I'm done winning this race, I’ll show you the difference between simulation pain and real pain if you like?"

Tris rolled her eyes as other players around them burst into laughter. 

“I bet the brat wont even last sixty seconds.” Laughs a woman behind Tris. 

“I bet he’s all bark and no bite.” Said another. 

“Just you watch,” Growled Peter, “I’ll wipe the floor with all your ass’s and when I’m done I’ll be the one laughing.” 

Tris sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Uriah mentioned that she should start concentrating on the type of vehicle she wanted as soon as she could, so that the simulation had time to build it for her. 

Closing her eyes again, Tris blocked everything out around her, thinking instead about what she wanted. She wanted something fast but easily maneuverable, something that would be a smaller target, yet easy to control. 

When she opened her eyes she saw a sleek black two wheeled vehicle begin to materialize beside her. Running her hand over it, it felt realer than she thought it would. Tris tried getting on it only to have it fall sideways with her still half on it. Laughter erupted all around her as she internally screamed. 

How the hell was she meant to ride this thing if she couldn’t even sit on it. Tris stood up and kicked the thing, her foot throbbing with pain as she hopped around on one foot and everyone around her continued to laugh. ‘Tell me what the hell I need to do’ She yelled internally. Suddenly she felt her eyes glass over and watched as information literally passed in front of her in flashes. Pictures, words and videos passed over her eyes and somehow into her. In that split second she suddenly knew how to ride a ‘motorbike’. 

Dropping her foot to the ground she imagined a helmet to match the bike and soon she felt it wrapping itself around her head, securing itself tightly into place. Looking over at her bike laying on the ground she walked over and stood it back up, throwing her leg over it and pushing herself more securely into its seat.

Looking in front of her she could see Peter in some sort of sports looking car built for speed, what he failed to realize though was this game wasn’t about speed, it was about survival. 

A light in front of everyone began to glow red. Zeke told her to aim for the cubes, they were power ups, weapons and armor. 

The light below glowed amber. Zeke also said after being used they rematerialize ten seconds later. 

The light at the bottom glowed green and everyone around Tris sped off the line and entered the first corner disappearing out of sight. Tris closed her eyes and starts to count;

One, Two - She heard the sound of revving engines.

Three, Four - The screech of tires.

Five, Six - Guns being fired.

Seven, Eight - A crash.

Nine - An explosion. 

Ten - Silence. 

Her eyes shot open and she kicked the bike into gear. The back tire fishtailing before regaining traction and speeding off the line. Tris rounded the first bend in time to see the cubes rematerializing, they cut from left to right in a diagonal line, up the track. Pulling the bike left she cuts right, up through the center of the cube line collecting them all as she went. 

Tris could feel the bike shifting and changing below her, two guns appearing at the front and a fire button on the handlebar to the left of her right hand, while a coolness began to take over her skin as her clothes disappeared and were replaced with some sort of form fitted body armor. It was black, like her bike yet somehow resonated a blue. Two straps appear over her chest, the cross over sitting between her breasts, the cool hardness of guns press into her back. 

She rounded another bend and saw the remnants of Peter’s car in flames and another car smashed into a wall with a large hole in its side, like something had skewered it. 

Ahead of her she could hear the distant screech of tires and the firing of guns. She had no fear as she put her head down and threw the bike into the next gear. Faster and faster she went, following the sounds of the onslaught. Slowly the sounds began to get louder as she drew closer and closer to the battle raging ahead. 

As she drew near Tris passed the recages of other players' cars, some still on fire, others simply covered in bullet holes. Continuing forward ahead of her she could see two cars locked in a firefight unit one of them suddenly exploded sending the whole car airborne. As it crashed back down to the ground she watched as the player dematerialized and the other vehicle sped off ahead. 

Speeding up, Tris easily caught up to the other player and pressed and held the fire button on her bike, sending a barrage of bullets into the back of the car in front. Eventually she shot out both the back tires causing the car to fishtail out of control and into a nearby building. Tris slowed down and watched as that driver also dematerialized. 

Tris continued to speed ahead and take out the strangling players one by one as she went, learning quickly that the blue shimmer that was on her body was actually some sort of forcefield. Soon it was down to just her and another player, number 5. 

He brought his car to a stop in front of her and hung out the window, “Didn’t think you’d make it this far lass,” He yelled as he smirks “But that ends here.” 

Tris watched as he pulled out a gun, aiming it at her and started shooting. She sped towards him, swerving the bike from side to side. 

“Hold still!” He yelled. 

As she approached his car she gripped the handlebars of the bike and brought her legs up so she was crouching on the seat. When she was close enough Tris let go of the bike and jumped onto number 5’s roof. Before he could react she grabbed both guns from her back, swinging them around and shooting down through the roof of his car. 

The seconds tick by as Tris continued to hail bullets down on him. When both guns clicked empty she threw them to the side and jumped off the car to find it empty. Smiling, she looked around for her bike, finding it a while away from her laying on it’s side. Picking it up she jumped on and threw it into gear, making her way towards the finish line. 

As she crossed the line the world around her dematerialized and she got the sense of falling before her eyes opened and she found herself floating back in the same room as before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, what do we all think? Would you like to play 'Video Games'?  
> Comments and Kudo's welcome.
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -  
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - Expectations for Tris are high, She's expected to compete again and a new friend appears.


	18. The Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expectations for Tris are high as she is expected to do it all again in a harder simulation, but who is the figure she meets in the second simulation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back!
> 
> The episode is up.... be it a bit later....  
> But hey, I'm on holidays at the moment!
> 
> So to keep this short and sweet, enjoy!

The door to the room opened and everyone was led out into the hall, Tris didn't even make it a step before she was bombarded by her friends.

“Oh my gosh Tris, that was AMAZING!” Christina yelled as she jumped on her. “You barely got a scratch on you.”

Tris felt a hand slap her back as a deep rumbling voice came from behind her. “That was some race kid. You sure you’ve never raced before?”

“No, never.” She shook her head as ‘number 5’ came into view.

“Well you have some skills, I hope I get a rematch in the future.” He grinned, walked off.

“I look forward to it.” Tris yelled after him.

On the way down to the mess hall Tris’ friends fire question after question at her and tell her the highlights and their favourite parts of her race and their own. To be honest it was all a bit overwhelming because not only are her friends praising her, but randoms they walk past would stop her and congratulate her.

Tris was finally able to relax after they made it to the mess hall, sitting down at a table they dug into dinner, the topic of conversation finally turning to something else. She tuned it all out and just relaxed into the numbing ambient sound of the room until a booming voice echoed throughout the room. 

“I trust we all had fun today?” Asked Max from the rail above.

The room erupted into howls and applause. 

“Well it’s not over yet!” He continued, “In one hour all the finalists from today's races that want to compete will be competing in,” He turned to the screen behind him in time for it to light up with the words ‘Down Hill Death Rally’, “Well that’s exciting.” He grinned, turning back to the crowd as the names of all the finalists appear on screen.

“Tris you made it!!!” Christina jumped around in her seat excitedly. 

“What’s ‘Down Hill Death Rally?” Al asked, looking a little pale.

“It’s one of the hardest and most brutal races in the system.” Answered Uriah. “I’ve personally only seen it once.” 

“What makes it so hard?” Will asked next.

“You start at the top of a mountain and have to descend to the bottom. There’s heaps of tight turns, no rails, large cliff drops and it’s an all out anything goes bloodbath.” Said Zeke solemnly. 

“But people don’t actually die in the race though, right?” Christina questioned, now also looking pale as she looked at Tris.

“The pain simulation is turned up to max, so yes people have died, mostly from stress induced heart attacks.” Zeke answered as he looked Tris’ way, “You need to watch yourself in there Tris.”

“Who said I was even going to race?” Tris commented, her mouth half full of food. 

“Tris.” At the sound of someone calling her name she turned towards the voice and watched as Max walked towards her with a smile. “That was some fine racing I saw from you today.” He continued to smile as he stopped in front of her. 

“Thank you Sir.” She replied after swallowing her food. 

“Please call me Max.” 

“Max.” She said awkwardly. 

“I do hope you will be joining the other finalists in the last race?” 

“Well about that,” Tris started but Max interjected.

“It would be a shame if you didn’t, since you  _ did _ win and everyone else  _ was _ competing from a chance to join in, in the final race.” 

“Of course.” She sighed dejected. 

“Good, good, I await the outcome of your race.” Max grinned widely at her then turned and walked away. 

Everyone else at the table let out a breathy sigh that they had all been holding during the brief conversation.

“What are you going to do now?” Asked Al, looking at her worriedly. 

Tris shrugged, “Race I guess, what other choice do I have.”

“But you could die!” Christina yelled.

“We’ll be here when you win.” Zeke said with a reassuring smirk. 

“Sure.” She tried to smile back.

They talked amongst themselves for a while until Max called for all finalists to head towards the simulation room.

Waving at her friends Tris stood and made her way towards the room again. Once there she was assigned the number six again. As before, Tris stood on the disk and closed her eyes as the gravity was lowered. She felt the sharp pain from the needles, then it all faded away till she felt the solidness of ground under her feet again. 

With the wind whip at her face she opened her eyes and saw that she was standing at the top of a mountain. Trees and rocks line the road tightly on one side and a sheer cliff drop hugs the other for as far as the eye could see. Three miles away from the base of the mountain she could just make out the finish line. 

Tris watched as the other players began to materialize, most looking excited to be here. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wondering just how she was going to get through this. 

When she opened them again the world around her had changed, she was suddenly standing in white void of nothing. 

“Hello.” A sweet voice said from behind her. 

Turning around Tris saw a child no older than eleven standing there smiling at her. Soft golden ringlets fell from her head framing her face perfectly. Her little blue dress and white apron reminded her of a book she had once read back in school as a child. 

“Um hello,” Tris said awkwardly.

“My name’s Alice.” The girl said with a smile.

“Tris.” She replied. 

Looking around them she saw nothing but white, although the ground felt solid beneath her she saw no distinction between floor, wall and ceiling. 

“Do you know where we are?” Tris asked, turning back to her. 

Alice nodded as she continued to smile. “We are in a sub simulation, one that goes beyond the parameters and limitations of the human body.” 

“I don’t follow.” Tris said, confused. 

“The conscious human brain is bound by the speed and limitations of its own body. By freeing the mind from its body it was theorised that the mind itself can process at an infinite speed.”

Listening to her speak confused Tris because her words didn’t match her image. “Hold on, you said this  _ was _ a theory not  _ is _ a theory.” Tris questioned.

“Correct,” She grinned, “It was a theory, until I met you.” 

“How so?”

“I have attempted to bring many people into this sub simulation but very few have made it and none are able to stay stabilised for long.”

“Stabilised?” Tris asked curiously. 

“Most are unable to calm their minds and release themselves like you have.” 

Tris just scratched her head, “But I didn’t really do anything.” 

“On the contrary, you have done a great deal in confirming this theory. I have been waiting for someone like you for a very long time.” 

“You don’t look old enough to even know these sorts of things.” 

“I am older than I portray myself.” Alice smirked. 

Thinking about where she was Tris suddenly remembered that she was meant to be racing, “Shit the race!” She yelled, throwing her arms around in the air. “It’s probably already started.” 

“No,” Alice said calmly “It hasn’t.” 

“But we’ve been talking for a while?” She said, panicked.

“Yes we have but as I said earlier, in this sub simulation your mind is free from the constraints of your body and thus can process infinitely faster. When you open your eyes next you will see that only a split second has passed.” Alice smiled.

“Wow.” Tris said amazed, “So I could stay in here and plan the race and no time will have passed in the other simulation?”

“You learn quickly.” Smirked Alice. “You need only think and it will become a reality.” 

“Think.” She said to no one in particular as she looked around herself. “Think”

She started to think of the race and the mountain appeared in front of her again, only this time Alice was with her and no one else. Turning to Alice, Tris asked, “The goal of this race is to get to the finish line first right?”

“Correct.” She nodded in confirmation.

“And I can do that any way I can think of right?”

“Correct.” Alice nodded again.

“Alright.” Tris grinned, clapping her hands together. 

Tris turned in the direction of the finish line and put her hands out in front of her, fingers pointing up and pushed her hands together forming a diamond, telling the simulation with her mind to shrink the visual. The simulation did so and what was now in front of her was a miniature 3D version of the mountain. 

“Okay, so we start here,” Tris pointed to the top of the mountain, “And the finish line is here.” She pointed a little away from the base of the mountain. “So where’s the best vantage point then, with a direct line down to the base?” Tris asked out loud as she turned the mountain around a couple of times. 

It took her only a couple of rotations before she found what she's looking for. Turning back to Alice Tris smiled. 

“If you’re ready, we can go back now?” 

Tris nodded. 

“See you again soon.” Alice smiled and waved. 

When Tris opened her eyes again she was back on the mountain surrounded by the other players. No time had passed. 

Cars started to materialize around her as the other players got ready, thinking quickly she thought of her bike again and it appeared beside her. 

She thought of a tight suit that could withstand strong wind and a helmet to match and soon enough, she was ready to race. 

Engines roar to life around her as the countdown beeper started. 

  1. She closed her eyes.
  2. She breathed in.
  3. She breathed out.
  4. She tightened her hands on the bars. 



At the final beep her eyes flashed open and she pulled back hard on the throttle. Her bike kicked up dust and rock as she launched forward. In front of her were several other cars, all beastly looking things. Looking in the bike's mirrors she could see other cars behind her and the fights began. 

Bullets flew in all directions as people thought of any weapon they could to knock each other out. There were no cubes in this race and no rules, so it’s whatever you could think of goes.

They round several tight bends, some players either go off the edge or are taken out by others. 

Somehow Tris managed to avoid most of the fire fight, but as the road got tighter she was being drawn closer and closer to the fights both behind and ahead of her. 

One of the cars behind her started to get in close and tried to use its front to nudge her off the side of the road. Ahead of her was a cliff face on the corner of a sharp corner, no rail protecting the players from the drop, she looked back at the guy driving and saw him smirk. What he couldn't see though was she was smirking too. 

Tris pulls back on the throttle, propelling her forward with the other guy sticking close behind. As they drew closer to the cliff’s edge she watched as the other guy hesitated, but she didn't, instead she picked up speed again and launched herself off the cliff. 

As she sailed through the air she quickly pull her legs up onto the seat of the bike and used it as leverage to jump higher into the air, away from the bike as it fell. She pulled her legs together and put her arms by her side and thought about wings. Slowly she pulled her arms and legs away from her body and a thin fabric formed between them and caught the wind and she began to glide. 

With the finish line in sight, Tris aimed for it and guided herself towards it. In no time she was almost at the bottom of the mountain. Quickly she thought of something to slowly lower her to the ground and felt as something big was let go behind her, catching the air, allowing her to float to the ground. 

When Tris’ feet met the ground she thought of all the things disappearing so she could run and they did. She jogged the rest of the distance to the finish line stopping a foot from the line itself and turning back to face the mountain to wait for the next player to come into sight. 

It takes about fifteen minutes before she finally saw another player, in that time she had sat down and drawn a picture with some paper and pencils she’d thought of earlier. Standing back up Tris smiled as the other player sped towards her. As his face came into view and his car was almost upon her, she smirked and stepped backwards over the line making the simulation end instantly and dissolve around them before the car could hit her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome!
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -
> 
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - Eric freaks out and Tris gets her flirt on. ^_~


	19. Winning Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice stops by for a chat and Tris gets her flirt on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a day late, I just got back from holidays and I'm still cleaning and unpacking. 
> 
> This one will be a short one but as always still important. It's in the minor details.

Tris opened her eyes and found herself back in the void, Alice standing in front of her smiling.

“You have exceeded my expectations Tris, I am quite proud.” 

“I’m glad, I guess.” Tris replied awkwardly.

“You truly are unique.”

“Aren’t we all?” 

“True, but  _ you _ are special. I wish to show you something, something that no one alive today knows.” 

The roar of the chasm surrounded Tris, as it materialized around her, but it looked different somehow. The pair of them stood on the bridge above it’s raging rapids, but it somehow looked calmer than it should and the rock walls on either side looked to be pointing the wrong way. 

Tris looked over the edge of the rail and found that she couldn’t see the pit and what should be the hallway to the initiate’s dorm room seemed to veer in a slightly different direction. 

“Where are we?” Tris asked, looking back at Alice.

“We are at the southern chasm, deep within the Dauntless complex.” Alice answered as she looked through the rails to the swirling vortex of water below. “Should you ever get into trouble or require my assistance without prying eyes, jump into the vortex at this part of the chasm and you will be taken to where I reside.”

Tris looked down at the swirling water below them then back at Alice, “But aren’t you like, a computer program or something? Can’t I just contact you anywhere?”

“The walls in Dauntless have both eyes and ears that see and hear everything.” Alice seemed to look past Tris at something unseen, “You must go, I’ve caused a disturbance bringing you here.” She looked back at Tris, “Remember, jump without fear.”

“Wait!” Tris called, “What if I need you?”

“You need only ask.”

The world around Tris went black, then the sounds of muffled shouts filled her ears. Tris opened her eyes and found herself back in the simulation room, the tubes disconnecting as she continued to float on the disk. The room was empty of all the other players but the sound of shouts from outside the room could be heard even through the closed door. 

“Shut the fucking thing down!” Boomed an angry male voice. Tris rolled her eyes, it sounded like Eric.

“I’m trying, but the system has locked me out, I can’t seem to regain control.” The voice sounded young and scared.

“For your sake she had better not be hurt.” Eric spat.

The gravity finally lowered Tris to the floor and she made a b-line for the door holding the shouts. The door wasn’t the one that Tris had entered the room through, so she guessed it was where the simulation was controlled from. 

She didn’t even think twice before opening the door and eyeing its occupants. 

“Eric you are far too loud.” Tris said as she stared him down. 

Eric’s face instantly relaxed as he took Tris in, before his expression hardened again. “This room is to be shut down till a diagnostic is run.” He grunted at the young guy at the computer before stalking out. 

After the door shut Tris turned to the guy at the computer, “What happened?”

“I….I don’t know one minute the simulation was running fine, the next the system is going haywire and I’m locked out, with you still stuck in it.” 

Tris shrugged as she walked towards the door, “If it makes you feel any better I feel fine, and I don’t think whatever happened was your fault.” 

Tris left and headed towards the dorm room. On her way though she was intercepted by Four. 

“You did well.” He said, staring at her.

“You watched?” Tris blushed.

Four licked his lips before answering, “Yeah, and it was worth it.”

“I didn’t see you join in, in any of the races, why?” 

“Zeke wanted to race so I offered to cover his shift.”

Tris looked down at her hands as she replied, “Too bad, I would have liked to race you.” 

Tris didn’t know what Four would have said because Lauren called out to him. 

She looked up in time to see his lips tilt into a small smile as he waved goodbye to her. 

Tris continued on to the dorm room and instantly regretted it upon entering, when she was bombarded by her fellow initiates congratulating her on her amazing win. 

“Tris that was phenomenal!” Uriah yelled as he tackled her into a hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around, “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“We all thought you had gone mad when you rode towards that cliff edge.” Christina chimed in.

“Yeah, then you jumped off and literally flew to the finish line. That was freakin genius.” Will pumped his fists in the air.

Christina laughed, “I loved that you sat at the finish line for like fifteen minutes drawing, it was hilarious.” 

“Yeah, you should have heard the Dauntless members laughing their heads off that you were just sitting there colouring in.” Marlene giggled. 

Even Lynn gave Tris a fist pump saying she did good. 

It took awhile for the hype to die down, even after Four came in and called lights out there seemed to still be a buzz running through everyone. It took even more time for Tris to fall asleep, but even she had to admit that she had found a thrill in Dauntless games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome!
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -  
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - Dauntless plays another game with its initiates, but this one proves to be deadly for some and encouraging for others. How will Tris cope and could this break her?


	20. Maze Runner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric decides to gather all the initiates together to have some fun. Eric style!  
> A death will follow his fun and a choice to be made.   
> And Tris gets her sas on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and welcome back!  
> I hope you are enjoying this fanfic, if so please tell me about your favourite part?

It was becoming a daily pattern. Tris would wake up early, she would visit Terry in the kitchen and eat her on the go breakfast, she would go for her morning jog, was growled at when she got back by Christina for not waking her, before they went for their shower, then Tris and her crew would all eat breakfast together. 

The initiates made their way to the training hall and were surprised when they entered to find nothing set up along with a smirking Eric and a pissed looking Four standing in the middle. 

Once everyone was in the room Eric stepped forward, “Since it’s such a nice day outside, I thought we should take our training outside today.” He said as he walked towards the door and led the group out, with Four following up the rear. “I’ve organized a very special training session today, so much so that the Dauntless born will be joining us.” 

They rounded a bend and met up with Lauren and the Dauntless born initiates before continuing on their way towards the surface of the compound. As they drew nearer to the surface the temperature started to drop and when Eric swung the doors open they were met with heavy rain. 

“Nice day my ass.” Grunted Christina. 

Everyone was led outside into the rain and to a part of the compound that not even the Dauntless born initiates had been to. It’s an open concrete plain, with straight crack-like lines in the ground that cut across it in all directions. Everyone is told to find an X and stand on it. They don’t seem to be arranged in any specific order, more just randomly placed. 

Tris took an X close to the middle, Christina to her left, Will to her right and Al in front of her. She didn’t really take notice of anyone else as they all stood there with the rain soaking into their clothes.

“Today we will be focusing on strategic survival.” Eric yelled from a platform above them, next to him stood an irritated looking Four. 

“Oh no, we have to survive the rain.” Peter said sarcastically as his goons laughed.

“Oh, you’ll be surviving more than just the rain Peter, I guarantee you that.” Eric said with a sinister smile on his face as he stared down past Tris at where she guessed Peter was standing. “Now,” Eric clapped his hands together once and the ground beneath them started to rumble as walls ascended up out of the ground from the cracks. “The rules are simple, survive the maze, when you get out, wait for the others.” Eric yelled over the top of cranking gears.

“Cha, piece of cake.” Peter scoffed from somewhere behind Tris.

The walls finished rising and stood high above their heads.

“Did I mention that we have released several Wasteland monsters in there?” Called Eric with a mocking laugh. 

Tris heard a deafening scream from behind her. Whipping around she saw Myra on the ground with a feral ghoul on top of her, trying desperately to bite into her flesh while its clawed hands tried to rip her apart. In the background she could hear Edward calling out Myra’s name as Tris ran forward and tackled the ghoul to the ground, beating into it mercilessly until it stopped moving. 

“There are cache boxes hidden in the maze that contain weapons,” Eric’s voice boomed through the maze, “But I warn you, not all of them contain things to aid you, some contain bait and other worse things.” 

Tris got up and walked over to Myra then crouching down beside her curled up form, distantly she could still hear Edward calling out Myra’s name, “You okay?”

Myra nodded as her tears mixed with the rain dripping down her face. 

“Tris, we need to start moving.” Came a voice from behind them. 

Turning Tris saw Will. She nodded and stood, offering Myra her hand, “Can you walk?”

Myra seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding her head and taking the outstretched hand. 

Tris could  _ still _ hear Edwards now frantic voice amongst others and had had enough, “Edward, shut the hell up!” She screamed out. 

“Tris?” He called back.

“Yeah, Myra’s with Will and I.” 

“Okay, I’m coming, just, just stay where you are.”

“Don’t bother, we’ll keep her safe, just concentrate on getting out in one piece.” As an afterthought Tris added. “And stop yelling.”

“Okay.” Edward answered dejectedly. 

Tris turned to Myra and took her hand, “Lets go.” 

Tris led them through the maze slowly, peering around each corner before they took it. Ahead of her around the next bend she can see a crate, turning back to Myra and Will she whispers, “There’s a crate around the corner, if we have any hope of getting out of here we’re going to need weapons.” 

Myra nodded. 

Will added, “What if it’s one of those bait boxes?” 

“We’ll have to take that chance.” Tris replied.

Will nodded, “Myra you open the crate, Tris and I’ll cover you.”

Myra nodded again then they made their way slowly towards the crate. Will and Tris faced away from Myra and took up defensive positions while she carefully opened it. 

The seconds ticked by as they listened to Myra opening the box, when it’s finally open and nothing happened the pair turned to Myra and looked at their bounty. Inside was a single handgun and a couple of knives. 

“Myra, you take the gun and a knife, only use the gun as a last resort,” Tris whispered, handing her the gun and one of the knives, “We don’t want the sound drawing more monsters to us.” She handed Will a couple of the knives before taking the rest for herself and closing the crate. 

Standing up she motioned for them to follow, “Let’s go.” 

~~~~~~

“She’s a natural born leader.” Lauren commented as she watched the monitor in front of her displaying Tris, Will and Myra. 

“Hm,” Eric mussed as he observed Tris intently. “She’ll either make a good leader or a good soldier.” 

“Or both.” Added Four.

“Well then, lets see how they hold up against this then.” Eric smirked as he pressed a button.

~~~~~~

The rain continued its icy assault as they round the next corner all eyes were on Tris, with no one watching their rear. They heard the screeches and before any of them even had time to react a horde of feral ghouls were on them like a pack of rabid beasts.

“Aim for the base of the skull.” Will yelled.

One of the ghouls rode Myra to the ground, her screams drawing more of them to her as she shot wildly at them. Tris and Will fought and killed the others as fast as they could, all the while the screaches of the ghouls called more to them. It took them awhile but eventually they were able to subdue the horde, bar the last two on top of Myra. The pair each took one of the ghouls off of her, killing them quickly. 

Even after the ghouls were dead Myra stayed on the muddy floor, curled in a ball crying. 

“What do we do?” Will asked. 

“Make her grow up.” Tris said coldly as she walked over to Myra, picking her up by her collar and slapped her hard across the face. “Myra, grow up! You are in Dauntless, this is the reality of the life you chose.” Tris pointed at one of the dead ghouls, “We fight the monsters and protect the weak or those that can’t protect themselves. If you’re not cut out for it you should have joined another faction.” 

Tris dropped her back to the muddy ground and Myra sobbed “I, I want to be strong, but I just can’t. I’m not like you, I’m scared!” She practically screamed the last part.

“Then become like me.” Tris said crouching down in front of her, her voice becoming warmer, “If Edward was hurt and only you could protect him, would you just lay down and die next to him?” Myra shook her head furiously. “Then prove it! Stand on your own two feet and show him, to hell with it, show everyone you...are...not...weak.” Tris finished strongly.

A look of determination crossed Myra’s face as she nodded and stood up shakily. 

Tris’ features soften as she said the next part, “I’ll let you in on a secret, even I get scared. I just don’t let it stop me. If you’re serious about becoming stronger I’ll help you.” 

Myra nodded, wiping the tears and rain from her eyes while smearing mud on her face, “Please, I don’t want to be weak. I want to be strong. I want to be able to protect Edward.”

Will and Tris smiled at her and nodded, “Let’s start now then, you’re in charge of leading us out.” Myra looked at them both surprised, “Think you can do it?” 

A look similar to bravery took over Myra’s face as she nodded. “Let’s do this!”

“Lead the way.” Will grinned at her. 

As they made their way through the maze the rain slowed, then eventually stopped. They end up opening a couple more crates, some revealing ammo, weapons and food allowing them to stop and snack, while several others either end up being baited and drawing more damn ferals to them or if it was large enough they found them to be full of bloatflies. They were even attacked later by a pack of rabid mongrels. 

After all this - in which Myra proved herself on more than one occasion - she finally led them out of the maze and to their amazement they seemed to be the first to make it out.

~~~~~~~

“Well that was an interesting outcome.” Lauren smiled approvingly. 

“Amazing, the stiff, the know-it-all and the wimp are first out.” Eric laughed from inside the small control room as he looked at the screen. 

Four stayed silent and just smirked from his chair.

“Max will surely be impressed with the results of this activity.” Eric grinned wickedly. 

~~~~~~~ 

“Well done Myra” Will gave her a high five. “We’re cold, wet and a little bloodied up but you did well. We’ll make a Dauntless out of you yet.” 

She smiled back at him, a blush on her cheeks.

“Naw, are you embarrassed by the praise?” Will teased as he gently punched her in the shoulder. 

Before she could reply, an enraged Edward came storming out of the maze, followed by a couple of the Dauntless born Tris didn’t know and Christina. He instantly spotted Myra and seemed to calm down, making his way over to her and pulling her into a tight embrace. “Are you okay?”

“Better now.” She replied before they kissed.

Tris rolled her eyes at the mussy display. 

“Naw Tris, are you feeling left out? Want me to give you a kiss too?” Will joked as he hugged her. 

Christina made her way over to join in on the teasing too. 

“How did the pair of you go?” Christina asked.

“Myra! What happened to your face?” Edward yelled, catching everyone that was there’s attention. Edward had a hand around Myra’s waist while the other was caressing her cheek. 

“Tris knocked some sense into me.” She smiled. 

Edward on the other hand scowled as he turned and glared at Tris. Letting go of Myra he stalked towards her. 

~~~~~~

Lauren and Four jump out of their chairs and make a break for the door but Eric caught them shaking his head, smirking. “Let’s see how this plays out.” 

The pair of them glare at Eric and are forced to sit back down, glaring at their screen as they continue to watch it all unfold. 

~~~~~~

Will let go of Tris and she instantly went on the defence as Edward towered over her, using his sheer size to try and intimidate her. He brought his fist back to punch her but before he could it’s grabbed by Myra. 

“Eddie don’t!” She cried out, “Tris did what she had to, to teach me about strength and bravery.” 

Edward slowly lowered his fist, turning his head towards her, “But she hurt you!” He growled.

Myra held onto his fist, stroking it “But she also taught me that I was stronger than I thought I was. Tris and Will both encouraged me, told me I  _ can  _ become stronger, that I  _ can _ protect the ones I love if I try.” She brought his still clenched fist to her face and rubbed it against her cheek. “She’s even offered to help me.” 

“But I will always be there to protect you.” Edward smiled softly, turning towards her, his fist finally unclenching.

“I know.”

“How disgusting.” Molly grunted as she exited the maze, covered in bruises and a busted lip. 

Tris suspected that they may not actually be from the monsters, but from the Dauntless born that followed her out, glaring daggers at her. 

A glutinous scream erupted from near the exit of the maze catching everyone’s attention. “Get this fucking psycho away from me!” Peter screamed as he came barreling out, followed by an enraged Uriah and angry Lynn hot on his tail.

“I’m going to  _ fucking _ kill you, you cowardice mutt!” Uriah screecheed.

Will and Tris look at each other and nod as Peter dashed past them. Tris tackled Uriah to the ground, while Will pinned Lynn. 

“You killed her! You fucking killed her you piece of shit!” Lynn howled. 

Will struggled to hold Lynn down as she thrashed about, ending up having to drop his full weight down onto her just to hold her in place. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault that dumb bitch got herself spiked by a Radscorp.” Peter snarled. 

Tris took in a sharp breath at Peter’s words while Uriah roared and threw her off him, making a dash for Peter. A thunderous rumble emitting from his chest as he corners Peter against the side of a building.

Tris quickly got to her feet and scrambled after Uriah as he grabbed Peter by the collar and coiled his fist back.

~~~~~~

“We need to stop this.” Four said looking from the screen to the door.

“Not on your life, this is between them.” Eric nodded towards the screen. 

“Sadly Eric’s right Four, we can’t baby them, they need to sort this out on their own.” Lauren sighed. 

“Anyway, this is funny as hell.” Eric laughed. “Wish I had some popcorn.” 

Lauren and Four both turn to Eric and glare at him. 

“What?” He asked, confused. 

~~~~~~

“Uriah. Uriah! Calm down.” Tris yelled desperately as she lunged in front of Peter, taking Uriah’s fist hard against her face, snapping her head to the side. 

“Tris?” Uriah cried out as realization hit him. 

Tris sighed, turning to look back at him “He’s not worth it.” 

“Uriah?” A soft voice called out. They both turn around to see Marlene walking towards them, Tris let out a sigh of relief while Uriah visibly relaxed. “What’s going on?” She asked.

Rage filled Uriah again as he squared back off towards Peter. “This cowardice rat killed Jane!” He seathed, while Tris made sure she stayed between him and Peter.

Marlene took in a sharp breath, her hands covering her mouth, while Lynn finally kicked Will hard enough to push him to the side, storming over to where the rest of them were standing. 

“It wasn’t my...” Tris cut Peter off with an elbow hard to his stomach. 

“Shut up Peter, you’ve done enough.” Tris bit out, anger starting to fill her. “As for you, Uriah, Lynn, take a walk and cool off. We’ll talk about this later.”

“You’re protecting  _ HIM _ ?!” Lynn spat, pointing at Peter crouched on the floor behind Tris, clutching his stomach.

“No, I’m not.” Tris said through gritted teeth “I’m protecting you two. Fighting in the ring with our instructors observing us cause we’re told to, is one thing, fighting out here out of anger where cameras can see us is another. Do you want to become factionless?” Tris seethed.

By now most of the other initiates had made it out of the maze and had formed a sort of crowd around the ‘action’. 

Both Uriah and Lynn looked down, shaking their heads. 

“I can’t hear you.” Tris growled. 

“No.” They both replied. 

“Good, now go for a walk and cool off. We will talk about this during lunch.” Tris turned to the rest of the initiates, “The rest of you leave, NOW!”

The initiates turn to leave when Eric’s voice resonated over them.

“Hold it!” Eric ran towards Tris, the crowd parting for him just as Four and Lauren also emerged from their little room to follow. “It’s meant to be  _ my  _ job to dismiss the initiates, not yours.”

“Shut it Eric, I’ve had enough of your crap too.” Tris barked back, hand on hip and finger poking into his chest. 

The initiates seemed unsure of which order to follow as they stare between the two, watching as Tris stared Eric down…. Or up?

“Leave now.” She seathed out slowly. 

Initiates both Dauntless born and transfer scurried back into the compound and away from Tris. Eric looked to be about to say something but Tris cut him off, “Is there anything left alive in the maze?” She growled. 

For once Eric is too shocked to talk as he shook his head. 

“Good. Four,” She turned to him. “Bring down the walls.” 

Four just nodded as he walked back into the small room with a smirk on his face and brought down the walls. 

Rain began to fall again as Tris looked out at all the bodies and carcuses of wasteland monsters littering the floor as she moved forward. Somewhere off to the left Tris spotted a black lump, as she drew near she recognized the girl. She hadn’t really spoken to her much but Tris knew from Uriah that she was a decent fighter. 

Gently Tris lifted her up and placed her over her shoulder, the rain pelting down hard on her as she made her way back towards the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this episode.   
> Please leave Kudos and Comments!
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -  
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - Tris helps out a friend in need.


	21. Help Up, Not Help Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris helps out a friend in need, by helping them gain their confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is late, I hurt my back at work on Friday and have been without my laptop for a couple of days.
> 
> Bit of a slow chapter, but the next one will be longer.... much longer.   
> Enjoy.

After dropping Jane’s body off at the infirmary, then having a quick shower, Tris made her way to the mess hall. Upon entering the room went quiet. She made her way quickly to the table housing her friends and sat down, grabbing some food and beginning to eat in silence.

Slowly the ambiance in the room raised back to a normal level, normal enough at least for her table to continue talking. 

“Hey Tris,” Said Uriah weakly, “Thanks for earlier, I probably would have become factionless had it not been for you.” 

Tris sighed, “That’s what friends are for Uriah, just try to keep your head next time, you too Lynn.”

Uriah or Marlene must have done something to Lynn under the table because she suddenly grunted before saying, “Yeah, thanks.”

Tris nodded her head as he continued to eat.

“Speaking of keeping my head,” Uriah scratched behind his head awkwardly, “I may have done something stupid out of anger earlier.” 

Tris stopped eating and looked up at him, apparently this was the first Marlene and Lynn were also hearing of it too by the way they looked at him. 

“Uriah,” Marlene said with fake calm, “What did you do?” 

Uriah laughed uncomfortably. “Well, I may or may not have burst into Max’s office and demanded that the top two Dauntless borns should get the chance to fight the top two transfers.”

Tris breathed out a heavy sigh, “Well that’s not too bad, I guess.”

“Yeah that would be fine, but just before lunch the new ranks were updated.” 

“And?” Tris asked.

“You’re now second.”

“WHAT!?” Tris screeched as she stood up slamming her hands on the table.

All noise in the room stopped again and all focus was now on her. Christina pulled her back down to her seat before shouting, “Nothing to see here.” 

“What the hell?” Tris whispered as her head fell into her hands.

“You scored highest in strategic planning.” Lynn offered. 

“But I don’t get it, I didn’t  _ do _ anything.” 

“That’s not what I heard from that Myra chick.” Lynn spoke again. “Anyway it’s not like Max said this was a go ahead right Uriah?”

“Right, he actually kicked me out of his office if I remember correctly.” Uriah laughed.

Tris rolled her eyes as she pushed her plate away along with the rest of her food, having suddenly lost her appetite. 

After lunch they go their separate ways to their training rooms, when Tris and her crew arrive they are met with the typical sight of an annoyed looking Four and a grinning Eric. Tris looked over at the board and saw that she’d be fighting Myra. 

“Crap.” She sighed as she eyed Myra. 

Like usual, if you weren’t fighting you were on the bags. Tris repeatedly hit her bag, working up a slight sweat as she waited for her turn. Christina fought Edward and lost, but she held herself pretty well. Al lost horribly to Peter. While Will had fought Drew and made sure his ugly mug was even uglier by the end. 

All too soon Tris was called over to the ring and stood in front of Myra. Tris nodded at her and Myra nodded back as they both stepped into defencive positions. 

Myra was first to strike, but made the same mistake as Tris would have made had Four not corrected her on day one. She used her foot to try and strike at a distance. Tris easily grabbed it, using the already flowing momentum to swing her around by it and threw her to the floor. 

“Get up!” Eric yelled. 

Tris nodded at her and she stood again, but made a similar mistake by trying to punch directly at her. Tris deflects her attack with her forearm, sliding the punch away from her before ramming her shoulder into Myra’s body, sending her back down to the floor. 

This goes on for a while, Tris observing her fighting and countering but barely attacking. 

“Enough, end it or I will.” Eric’s irritated voice cuts through their fight.

“Sorry.” Tris apologized to Myra, before hitting her in the side of the head. Tris caught Myra and spun her around, facing the both of them away from Eric, “Stay down, we’ll talk after dinner.” She whispered. 

Edward ran forward glaring at Tris and took Myra from her. 

With training finished Tris made her way to dinner to meet up with everyone else. As she reached the mess hall she B-lines it for Myra’s table. She leant against the edge of the table and greeted the pair, Edward glared at her but Myra smiled warmly and said hello. 

“Eat a light dinner then head over to my table and we’ll go train.” Tris said. 

“Okay.” Myra replied cheerfully as Tris walked away. 

After eating Edward and Myra meet Tris at her table. Since Tris is only meant to bring her small crew with her to the gym it’s decided that the boys would go hang and do guy things while the girls would go to the gym and train together. 

The three of them make their way to the Elite’s Gym - leaving an annoyed Edward behind - and to Tris’ surprise Four is training her tonight. 

“I thought I was only meant to be training you.” Four said, seeming slightly agitated. 

“Max said I could bring my friends with me.” Tris replied.

Four huffed, “Fine, but I’m calling Lauren to come train them.” He pointed at Myra and Christina. 

Tris nodded as Four walked over to a phone on the wall. Soon enough Lauren arrived. Tris gave her a rundown of what she had observed while fighting Myra and pointers that she thought Lauren could help her on, then Lauren pulled the other two girls over with her, leaving Tris and Four alone. The atmosphere was awkward so Tris took off  _ her _ jacket and proceeded to start with stretching. 

“I see you’re still wearing my jacket, do you have any intention of giving it back?” He asked with a slight smile.

“Nope.” Tris grinned at him as she continued to stretch. 

Four pushed Tris til all her muscles burned and somehow, she loved it. He went through fighting stances and styles with her while at the same time teaching her to predict her opponents moves through micro movements. 

By the end Tris is exhausted but feels content. Four offered her to go for a hot drink down in the mess and the others invited themselves to the mix. 

Tris, Christina and Myra walk together while Four and Lauren fall behind. 

“Trying to go on a date with an initiate Four? You scoundrel.” Lauren quietly teased. 

“What?!” Four growled as a faint pink line crossed his nose, “No!” 

“Sure.” Lauren laughed back.

“I was not.” He bit back. 

“Wasn’t what?” Tris called from in front.

“Nothing.” Four said as heat crept up his neck. 

They make their way to the snack bar, grabbing themselves a hot drink and a muffin before sitting down and continuing their conversation. 

“Don’t worry.” Tris smiled at Myra, “You  _ will _ get stronger, it’s not something that happens over night.”

“I know.” She said disheartedly. 

“Hey, it’s okay to rely on others too you know.” Tris encouraged, “Strength is not something that is only measured by how hard you can punch, but what you are willing to do to help yourself and those around you.” 

Myra sighed, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“It’s okay to ask for help when you need it.” Christina offered. “Think of it this way, it’s more like a help up, then a help out.” 

“I don’t get it.”

“We’re helping you to stand up, rather than standing out in front of you.” 

Myra grinned, “Thanks.”

Four and Lauren leave to finish their instructor duties while Tris and the others head back to the dorms to meet up with the boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome ^_^
> 
> Things are going to start picking up after this episode, some will also have major Trigger Warnings. So please stay tuned.
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -  
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - Initiates get attacked in their sleep and Tris gets to fly.


	22. Hell To Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attacks happen in the night and there is hell to pay for it. In the meantime Tris blows off some steam learning to fly and Alice helps Tris out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm so sorry for the lateness of this episode! With it being almost Christmas work is busy as hell and having an injured back on top of that isn't helping in the slightest. Everything takes me twice as long to do... Being an adult is hard...
> 
> Anyway this is a nice long one for you all, packed full of fun!

A roaring scream pierced through the night, waking all occupants of the dorm.

“What happened?”

“Are we under attack?” 

“Someone hit the lights!” 

Questions were fired one after another as the scream continued to cut through the darkness. 

Tris slipped from her bed to the floor and followed the sound of the scream as she heard others moving around the room. By the time Tris made it to the source of the scream it had turned into a heart wrenching sob. Reaching out one of her hands she touched someone laying on the floor while her other fell into something warm and sticky. 

Someone must have found the lights because the dark room was suddenly flooded with light. Tris’ eyes quickly adjusted and when they did she found Edward laying in front of her in a pool of blood, a butted knife sticking out of his eye. Near his feet Tris saw Myra unconscious with a split in her head. 

Tris’ breath caught in her throat and a buzzing sound filled her ears as she looked down at the blood staining her hand. Edwards sob broke her from her trance as she quickly grabbed his head, stabilizing it with her thighs. 

“Take it out! Take it out!” He screamed. 

“Shhh…..” Tris hushed as she batted away his hands, “It’s going to be okay.” Looking up at the crowd surrounding them she glared. “Don’t just stand there, go get help.” Several people dashed out of the room, “Al bring me a wet cloth.” Al instantly disappeared. “Christina, Will, check on Myra.” The pair ran to the unconscious girl and placed her on her side. 

Tris turned her attention back to Edward, he was going into shock, or was already there, Tris couldn’t tell. “Edward,” She called as she held onto one of his hands, “Edward, I don’t want you to move your head okay, but if you can hear me I need you to squeeze my hand.” After a moment Edward squeezed her hand. “Good, now I want you to keep listening to my voice okay,” He squeezed her hand again as a sob escaped his mouth, “You need to stay with me.” 

Tris continued to talk to him until help arrived and took the pair to the infirmary. At some point during the whole ordeal Myra had woken up, and against her will they had to keep the two separate because of how unstable Edward was. 

Eric - having been pissed to have been woken up at an ungodly hour - had interrogated everyone in the room, but no one had seen what had happened. Everyone though, knew who did it, they just had no evidence to prove it. 

An hour later found Tris leaning against a wall in a deserted hallway when several Dauntless born initiates ran past her. Uriah, stopped in front of her with his normal shit eating grin that said he was up to no good. “I know exactly what you need,” He grinned as she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a flatour run. “Just follow and say nothing.” He yelled back. 

Tris didn’t know what to do so she just followed. Soon she found herself near the train tracks surrounded by lots of other Dauntless born and full members. 

“What’s a transfer doing here?” Cried out one of the members. 

“Give her a break, she just had to hold the hand of a guy that had his eye stabbed out.” Uriah yelled back. 

“Whatever, as long as she doesn’t slow us down.” 

Tris heard the train screeching long before she saw it. Following the lead of the others she started a slow jog and when the train was next to her she jumped onto it. Not bothering to ask where they are going Tris settled down into one of the carriages and listened to the hum of the conversations around her. 

Soon everyone was starting to stand and Tris followed suit, jumping off the train. Looking around Tris saw the old carnival that they played capture the flag at. 

Uriah linked his arm in hers, Marlene on his other side and pulled them both along with the crowd, his grin somehow widening. 

They were walking towards the tallest building on the outside of the carnival, facing towards the inner city and entered through what was left of a glass window. 

“What are we doing here?” Tris finally asked. 

“You’ll see.” Uriah replied cryptically.

Tris rolled her eyes as she watched Zeke pry open a box in the wall next to a set of metal doors. He twisted two wires together and the doors opened up revealing a small elevator. 

“Okay,” Zeke said as he turned to the small crowd of people, “We can’t all go up at once so we’ll be going up in groups of six.” 

Six people quickly stepped forward into the small elevator and the doors closed. Some time later the doors opened up again and six more people entered. This went on till everyone had entered and ridden the elevator up to the top floor. 

Upon exiting the elevator Tris and the remaining people ascend a set of steps to the roof, emerging into a vortex of rushing wind, which threw her hair around relentlessly. Tris struggled but successfully tied her hair up before she brought Four’s jacket in closer to herself for warmth as she walked over towards the small crowd that was gathered to one side of the roof. 

In front of them was a poll, attached to it was a metal wire as thick as her wrist. On the floor was a pile of thick, black slings. Zeke reached down and picked one up before walking over to a platform and securing it to the wire. Tris’ eyes tried to follow the wire down, but she lost it amongst the buildings. She had no idea where it ended but she was sure if she got on she would find out.

“Righti-o,” Zeke called, “For those of you that don’t know what this is, it’s a zip line.” He put his hand on the sling giving it a slight tug, “The line starts up here,” He points to the pole, “And ends down near one of the entrances to the Dauntless compound.” He pointed off into the distance. Turning back to the group he grinned, “So who’s going first?” 

At first no one stepped forward, Tris could see out of the corner of her eye Shauna shaking her head as she stepped forward. “Fine, I’ll show all you wimps how it’s done.” 

Shauna stepped up to the platform and Zeke strapped her into the top half before guiding her to lay down into the rest and strapping her lower half in. He pulled her towards the edge of the platform and whispered something to her, she nodded her head and gave him a thumbs up before he shoved her over the edge. 

Lynn gasped from behind Tris while the members cheered and threw their fists into the air as Shauna hurled towards the ground, her screams following her as she quickly disappeared from sight. 

Soon everyone was milling about doing their own thing till a radio crackled to life, “Target received, line ready. Over.” 

“Next one loading up. Over.” Zeke called back. “Okay, who’s next?” He said, turning towards the crowd. When no one stepped forward he looked out across everyone, “Okay then, lets pick an initiate.” His eyes glanced over the initiates before landing on Uriah. “What about you little brother?” 

“You’re just picking on me because I’m related to you.” Uriah scowled, crossing his arms as the others around them snicker. 

“I’ll go.” Tris blurted out as she walked forward. 

Zeke grinned wildly at her, “Just what I would expect from a  _ true Dauntless _ .” His eyes shifted behind her, “You could take a lesson from Tris little bro.” 

Tris shook her head at the two as she stepped up to the platform and Zeke repeated the process of strapping her in. Pulling her to the edge of the platform he knelt down close to her, “When you see the big red X come into sight slowly pull this lever down.” He said as he showed her the handle above her head. “This is your brake, it will stop you from splatting against the wall at the end of the zip line.” 

Tris nodded as she looked above her at the handle. 

“Alrighti-o, Ready Stiff?” He chuckled. “Honestly I’m impressed you aren’t screaming or crying right now.” 

“That’s because she’s a  _ true _ Dauntless through and through.” Uriah called out.

Zeke turned his head towards his brother. “Then maybe you could learn a thing or two from her.” He smirked back.

Uriah huffed. “Get on with it, we haven’t got all night.” 

“Careful little bro, I might forget to tighten your straps or engage your brake,” He smacked his hands together, “Then  _ splat _ .”

“Yeah, then mum would skin you alive.” 

“Only if she found out it was me.” Zeke poked out his tongue. Turning back to Tris he smiled and stood up. “Alrighti-o,” He pulled the sling back a little, “On the count of three…. One…. Two.” Then he suddenly flung Tris forward.

“What happened to Threeeeeeeee!” Tris screamed as she left the side of the building and barreled down towards the ground, her grip on the sling tightening. 

The wind whipped around her as she sailed through the air, a charge like electricity flowing through her veins. Slowly she released her grip on the harness and put her arms out beside her like she was flying. Giggling she let the wind carry her forward, her fear melting away. Looking below her she watched as the ground zipped past her, but as she looked up ahead again a building came into view and quickly got closer and closer by the second. Closing her eyes she screamed, bringing her arms up to cover her face.

Wind continued to whip around, surrounding her like she was in a tunnel making her crack open her eyes. She realized she was actually sailing through the building making her laugh. When she exited the otherside Dauntless came into view as well as a red splodge. 

She continued to enjoy the zipline, looking down and around her she saw random Dauntless members waving up at her, till some of them started to scream something at her. Looking up the red splodge that was ahead of her was suddenly a large X. She reached behind her and fumbled with the brake. 

Pulling down on it she realized she was going so fast that it failed to slow her descent, the red X continuing to get closer and closer in the meantime. Putting all the force she could muster she pulled down as hard as she could and finally began to slow to a screeching stop a couple of feet from the X.

“Seriously girl, I thought we were going to have to scrape you off the wall.” Shauna called up at her from the ground below. 

Tris released the breath she didn’t know she was holding and began to laugh. 

“Alright, above you is a release lever. Pull it.” Shauna called out. 

Tris turned as best she could till she saw the lever above her and pulled it. As she did, the latch holding the harness in place released, dropping her to the ground. She fell into a hand pulled sheet and was lowered to the ground. 

“What did you think?” Shauna laughed.

“When can I go again?” Tris asked, a rare beaming smile spread wide across her face as another member helped her up. 

Everyone around her laughed as Shauna picked up a radio. “Target received….. Barely.” Shauna paused and laughed, “Line clear. Over.” 

“What happened? Over.” Zeke’s frantic voice came over the radio. 

“Tris forgot to pull the brake till the last second, thought we would be scrapping her off the wall. Over.” She chuckled. 

“She’s okay though right? Over.” 

“Yeah she’s fine, just send the next one down. Over.” Shauna said impatiently.

“Good, I would’ve hated to have to be the one to tell a certain  _ someone _ that we splatted her. Over.”

Shauna rolled her eyes turning back to Tris. “You can stay or go, it’s up to you.” 

Tris opted to stay till Uriah, Marlene and Lynn made it.

Zeke followed after Tris complaining that he had to go to work, but had at least wanted to get a zipline go in beforehand. 

After the other three finally made it down Tris broke away from them and made her way to the infirmary, stopping by the nurse’s station to write something down on a piece of paper, before stepping into Myra’s room and finding it empty. Quickly she ran out and into Edwards room finding it empty as well. 

Running out of the infirmary she quickly made her way to one of the closest control rooms and prayed that it was the one Zeke was on duty in as she knocked frantically.

To her relief Zeke opened the door, a surprised look on his face as she barged in, pushing him aside.

“You know, if it was any other initiate I would tell them to get lost, that this is a restricted area.” Zeke said as he shut the door.

“Are there any cameras or mics in here?” Tris asked in a rush as she turned to him.

“No.” Zeke replied baffled. “Why?”

“Good, promise me you won’t tell anyone what you see or hear me do.” 

“What?” 

“Promise me!” Tris yelled.

“Okay, okay I promise.” Zeke answered, holding up his hands.

“Alice!” Tris called into the space of the room “I need to find Myra and Edward, they were last seen at the infirmary.”

Zeke looked at Tris questionably, thinking she’ed gone mad till he noticed one of the computer screens starts to flicker. Walking over to it he watched as it played video feeds from a couple of hours ago on fast forward. He watched as two of the initiates were taken to the infirmary, then nothing for a while, just random people going in and out. The feed soon slowed down and showed the same two initiates walking out, the guy slightly draped over the smaller girl. 

Tris looked on intently and then at the time stamp, it was only fifteen minutes ago. “Alice can you follow them through the compound feeds and plot the most likely route out of the compound based on their direction of travel?” 

The screen next to Tris turned on showing a 3D map of the compound, a red dot appearing on the map, slowly moving. The feed in front of them switched, showing Myra and Edward moving along through a corridor, the time stamp showing the current time.

Tris turned back to the 3D map as a green line races from the dot and out of the compound. 

“From where I am now is it possible to intercept them?” 

A second red dot appears and a blue line pushes out from it showing a point where it met the red. “Thanks.” Tris said as she ran out of the room, having memorized the path she needed to take. 

Zeke stared after her, confused by what had just happened. Turning back to the computer screens in front of him they were all blank again. “Damn.”

Tris raced through the compound until Myra and Edward came into view. “Myra!” She called out. 

The pair stopped and barely turned towards her.

“Hey.” Tris said more quietly as she stopped in front of them.

Myra looked at Tris with a sad look on her face, “We’re leaving, we can’t stay here.”

“I know.” Tris said solemnly as she turned to Edward. “Are you okay?” 

“I lost an eye and am now useless, how do you think I’m doing.” He grunted. Myra elbowed him slightly and glared at him, “But I’m better than I would have been had you not been there, so……. thanks.”

“No problem.” She turned back to Myra, “Where will you go?” 

Myra looked at Edward before answering, “We don’t know, the moment we leave here we'll be classed as factionless.”

Tris noded, “Then you’ll need this.” She said as she dug the piece of paper out from her pocket and handed it to Myra. 

Myra took it and looked at it questionably, on it was a two digit number.

“Go to Abnegation and look for that number on its doors. Tell the people there what happened and that you’re friends of Beatrice, they’ll help you get into the factionless safely.” 

Myra’s eyes filled with tears as she looked from the paper to Tris, “How can we ever repay you?” 

“Abnegation has an old saying, ‘Pay it forward’.” Tris replied with a warm smile. “It means that should you see someone in need, help them like someone helped you.”

Myra gently leant Edward against the wall before latching onto Tris and sobbing into her shoulder, “I will, I promise. Not only will I help anyone and everyone I can, I will get stronger and the next time we meet I will make you proud.” 

Tris patted her on the back before pulling away, “I look forward to it.”

“Hey Tris,” Edward breathed heavy from where he leaned against the wall. “Get that scumbag and his goons back for me, okay?” He managed a weak smirk. 

“I’ll give them worse than hell can.” She answered with a smirk of her own. 

At that they said their goodbyes and parted ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome.  
> On a side note since this one is so late I plan on uploading a second episode later today.
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -  
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - Peter shows his jealous side and challenges Max, is he stupid or asking for a death wish.


	23. Collection Not Collected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes mistakes and Tris' training goes up a level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I may or may not have gotten caught up yesterday binge reading and forgot to up load..... So...
> 
> This will be a quick one, but it has its funny moments. You just know Peter is an idiot and digging his own grave.

With the first and last ranked initiates now gone the order on the board slightly shifted, Tris suddenly found herself on top which put her on edge. Everyone knew that Peter and his goons had been responsible for Edwards ‘accident’ but with no way to prove it the case was dropped. 

“Earth to Tris.” Christina said as she waved her hand in front of Tris’ face.

Tris snapped out of her trance and looked at Christina. “Humm?” 

“I said, are you up to training tonight?”

Tris noded, “Yeah, I think I need it now more than ever.” 

“What do you mean?” Christina asked as she continued eating her dinner.

“Peter.” Tris spat his name with venom. 

“Ah.” 

“He spent all of training today glaring at you.” Said Al.

“I know.” Tris deflated as she pushed her dinner away having completely lost her appetite. 

“You think you might be his next target?” Will asked.

“I don’t think,” She replied, “I know.”

After dinner Tris and her crew head towards the gym, but before they could get there a voice called out to them. “So this is where you’ve been hiding at night, Stiff.” 

Tris turned around to see Peter and his goons walking up the corridor towards them. 

“What do you want Peter?” Tris sighed as she crossed her arms.

“I hear you’ve been training at the Elite’s Gym every night, so I thought since we’re such good  _ friends _ we would join you and  _ help _ train you.” Peter smirked. 

“Cha,” Tris smirked, “Sure, why not?” 

“Tris!?” Christina yelled.

“That’s if you can get in of course.” Tris said as she turned and walked towards the gym door. "After you." She grinned as she swept her hand towards the door, inviting Peter to go ahead of her. 

Peter walked over to the door and tried turning the door handle, grunting as he tried to turn it harder, going so far as to slam his shoulder against it. “It’s stuck!” 

“It’s not stuck.” Tris snorted, “You need a special access card to enter.” She smirked as she pulled out the purple card. “Didn’t I tell you at the start I was getting private training during initiation?” She looked up to the ceiling tapping her finger on her chin like she was deep in thought, “Now that I think about it, I also forgot to mention the extra benefits I get.” 

“Give it here Stiff, you don’t deserve it!” Peter growled as he put his hand out for it.

The door to the gym abruptly slammed open revealing a pissed off Eric. “What the hell is going on out here?” He stared down at the two groups of people by the door and grunted, “This area is for members or elites only.”

“I’m Divergent just like her and at the top of the ranking, I should have privileges as well!” Peter challenged Eric.

Eric crossed his arms and smirked down at Peter, using his sheer size to its fullest. “You do, do you?” He lent down towards him. “Funny thing Peter, last I checked Tris was first and you were third. As for privileges, take it up with Max.” 

“Fine, I will.” Peter growled as he turned and walked away. 

Everyone watched as Peter and his goons left before Eric’s voice cut through the silence. “Well in light of that I have some  _ special _ training for you tonight Tris.” He grinned evilly down at her, “Shall we get started?” He ushered her and the others into the room.

* * *

_ \- Meanwhile -  _

Peter stomped up to Max’s office and barged straight in. “I demand privileges like Tris.” He yelled. 

Max sat calmly behind his desk continuing to work as if he wasn’t currently being interrupted. 

“Max. Max!” Peter growled as he slammed his hands down on Max’s desk. 

Max sighed as he stopped his work and looked up at Peter, “And what reason do you believe makes you deserve them?” 

“I’m Divergent like her and I’m at the top of the ranking.” 

Max leant back in his chair leaning his elbows on the rests while lacing his fingers together over his stomach, “Is that so. Last I checked you were third, not first.”

“That's only by a technicality, everyone knows I’m stronger than her.” 

“That may be so, but we don’t just measure everything against sheer strength. Your results in strategizing and teamwork was abysmal, you put your own safety before others causing the death of a fell initiate.” 

“That was an accident.” Peter humphed as he crossed his arms and turned away. 

“Tell that to her parents.” Max smirked, “They saw the footage.”

Peter paled as he looked back at Max. 

“Going back to your original reason for being here, I want you to look down at the band on your arm.” Peter did so, “What number does it say?” 

“53.” Peter answered. 

“And what number does Tris have?”

“100.” He growled.

“Tris gets more because she is more, she always will be.” Max smirked as he leant on his desk, fingers still laced together. “Face it Peter, all we did was collect you like the other factions do, whereas Tris is a part of our Collection along with Four and Uriah and several others that you have not met.”

Peter took in a deep breath, gritting his teeth together before storming out.

* * *

Eric was relentless, he pushed Tris harder then any of her other trainers, making her fight two to three people at once. His reasoning was that not all people play fair and that there may come a time when she would be forced to fight more than one attacker at once. 

This was how Tris met Eric’s friend Edgar. If you compared the two together, Edgar was smaller in build, but his personality was just as cruel. His head was shaved at the sides, leaving a short strip of hair down the centre from forehead to neck. He also happened to be sporting a purple Divergent band like hers that read 91%. 

Eric had Tris fight Edgar, Will and Christina over and over again, till she could barely stand. Al had opted to sit out for personal reasons. 

“Get up Stiff.” Eric retorted from the side of the ring. 

Tris slowly pushed herself up to her knees, then to her feet, hissing in pain as she clutched her side.

Eric took in her appearance and decided to call it a day. “Alright, you’re all dismissed.” He nodded, “Be back here, same time tomorrow. We’ll be doing it all over again.” He grinned.

The initiates all groaned as they left. 

“That Tris chick is something else isn’t she.” Edgar remarked from his spot leaning against the wall. 

“Hn.” Eric replied, refusing to look at the other. 

“Eloquent as always Eric.”

“Max is already thinking of offering her leadership when she becomes a full member.”

Edgar whistled, “If she takes it she’ll beat even your record as youngest leader.” 

“First she has to survive initiation.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Shadows lurk in all corners, you should know that better than most Edgar.” Eric side glanced at him. 

Edgar, thinking back at his initiation, smirked, “Don’t you know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So his grave is getting deeper, but how deep will it get?
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome.
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -  
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - Peter gets to learn what being a Dauntless is all about! So stay tuned!


	24. Hatchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatchet training begins and Peter has pissed off Max, what better way to get back at Peter than to use him for a demonstration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone!
> 
> I hope you are all having a safe Christmas! Sorry this one is also late, I was doing last minute prepping for Christmas. (Yep I only put up my tree yesterday... Oops)
> 
> Anyway... This is another short sweet one, Enjoy.

When Tris woke up the next morning the pain of the previous night's training was nothing more than a dull ache, dull enough to continue her morning routine. 

Before Tris could leave though Christina stirred in her bed. 

“Morning run?” She whispered. 

“Yeah, want to join me?” Tris asked.

Christina nodded as she rolled out of bed and sloppily dressed. 

“So where are we going?” Christina yawned as they quietly walked down the hall.

“Kitchen first.” 

“Why?” 

“Can’t do running on an empty stomach.” Tris smiled.

“Shouldn’t do it on a full one either.” Christina grumbled, stifling another yawn. “What time is it anyway?”

Tris looked at the clock in the mess hall as they entered, “3.15.”

“Shit Tris, do you even sleep at all?” 

Tris laughed as she walked over to the kitchen's side door and knocked. Moments later Tim answered to Tris’ surprise.

“Hey Tris.” He grinned as he wiped his hands on a towel. 

“Oh, hey Tim.” She greeted. “Where’s Terry?”

“Sick, damn old man was going to still come in and make you your breakfast though, had to tell him I would cover it just so he would stay home.” Tim laughed.

Tris smiles and shook her head. 

“Here, I made this for you. Tell me if you like it, it’s a recipe from an old book that I traded from another city.” Tim said as he leaned back in grabbing a bundle of tinfoil and handing it to her. “Oh, who’s your friend?” He asked, taking notice of the other girl behind Tris.

“Oh, this is Christina, Christina this is Tim.” Tris introduced.

“Nice to meet you.” Christina smiled offering him her hand. 

“You too.” Tim smiled back. “Had I known you would have been bringing a friend I would have made two.” 

“It’s all good, she can have some of mine. We better run, See you later Tim.” Tris waved as she left. 

“Don’t forget to tell me later if it was good!” Tim yelled after them. 

They ate as they walked, marvelling at the food. “I wonder what it is. It tastes so good!” Christina said, taking the last bite. 

“Well I’m sure he’ll appreciate our feedback.” Tris laughed. 

Tris and Christina stretch out then spend the next two hours running up and down the pit, by the time they were done Christina was exhausted. 

“I don’t know how you do this everyday.” Christina wheezed. 

“Endurance.” Tris giggled at her. “Shower?” 

“Hells yeah!” Christina all but shouted her reply as she smelled herself and grimaced. 

They have their shower then meet the boys for breakfast before heading to the training hall. 

“Since most of you are somewhat compliant in throwing knives, today you will be learning how to throw a hatchet." . Eric said as Four holds up a small axe, then demonstrates the proper way to throw it. 

Peter laughed, “What damage is that little thing going to do?” 

In a split second Four turned and lobbed the hatchet at Peter, just missing him but lodging it deep into the concrete wall behind him.

Peter froze, a look of terror passing over his face. 

“Well, go get it.” Four growled at Peter with satisfaction. 

Peter nodded as he turned to retrieve the hatchet.

“The rest of you, step up to the line.” Called Eric.

Tris stepped up to the line and like when she started out with the knives she began by going through the motions first, getting the feel and weight before throwing. Her first one hit but popped out and fell to the ground. 

“You’re not using enough strength, visualize someone you don’t like leaning up against the target before you throw.” Four whispered into her ear. 

Tris took in a sharp breath and held it as Four readjusted her position. His warm hands on her hips, he turned them on a slightly sharper angle than she originally had. “As you release to throw, don't forget to breathe out.” He smirked into her ear.

Tris nodded her head as he walked away, making her feel cold all over again. She concentrated on the target ahead of her, visualizing Peter’s head in the middle. Before she could throw it though Christina’s hatchet embedded itself in the target next to hers. 

“Nice shot.” Tris smiled, lowering her hatchet and turning to Christina. 

“Thanks.” Christina grinned. “Somehow it’s easier than a knife. Maybe it’s because it has more weight to it?” She mused. 

Turning back to her target Christina began to throw again, landing her next couple of shots with ease. 

Tris took a slow breath in, visualizing Peter’s head again as she prepared to throw. Bringing her arm back she thought about all the things Peter had ever said or done to her. She thought about Jane, Myra and Edward. She thought about all the pain he had caused those around her. 

Releasing her breath she let go of all of her anger, rage and pain, letting it leave her as she threw the hatchet with everything she had at the target. When it hit a thunderous crack resonated through the hall causing all throwing around her to stop. It had hit hard, biting into the wood so far that the whole target had split with the force. 

“Way-to-go Tris.” Christina parised.

Tris snapped out of her trance and looked over at Christina with an awkward smile. 

“Who were you thinking of when you threw it?” Christina whispered with a giggle.

“I’ll give you one guess.” Tris giggled back as the pair of them looked over at Peter. 

“What?” He questioned the pair looking at them oddly. 

“Nothing.” Tris replied with a laugh.

“You got something to say Stiff.” Peter snarled. 

“Nope.” Tris said as she turned back to her target.

“That’s what I thought.” He grunted, going back to throwing at his own target.

* * *

While the initiates threw, Eric walked up to Four and pulled him aside, “It would seem Peter has pissed off Max, he’s asked that we teach him his place.” He whispered, as a sinister smile spread across his face. “You in?”

Four smirked at Eric, “For once, sure. What did you have in mind?” 

“Bravery test like Tris, only with hatchets. Think you can handle it?”

Four smiled, following Eric's lead as his smirk turned into a sinister smile, “I think I can manage that.” 

“Good, now game face.” Eric said, causing Four’s face to drop to his usual mask as Eric’s own turned into a scowl, “Initiates!” He called out with irritation, causing everyone to instantly stop and look at the pair. “I want the person who  _ thinks _ they’re the bravest to step forward and help me out with a demonstration.” 

As predicted Peter took the bait and instantly stepped forward with a smirk. Eric turned to him and snarled as he pointed, “Against the target.”

“What?” Peter’s smirk dropped. 

“Are you deaf?” Eric hissed. Peter shook his head. “Then get against the target.”

Tris and her crew smirked as they watched Peter trudge over to the target. “Oh there goes his pretty face,” Tris called out, “Oh wait, he never had one.”

Will, Al and Christina all started laughing hysterically as Peter took his position against the target and just glared at them. 

“What’s the point of this?” Peter called out, “I mean, it doesn't prove anything.” 

“Tris proved bravery by standing where you stand.” Eric said with a wide smirk. 

“No she didn’t.” Peter retorted. 

“Actually,” Will interjected with a his own smirk, “She did, she embodied our manifesto when she not only took Al’s place but stood up to both Four and Eric while having sharp objects thrown at her.” 

“You don’t do this, you’d be nothing more than a coward. And Dauntless hate cowards.” Christina chimed in with glee.

Peter growled at her then looked at Eric, “Do your worst.”

“With pleasure. Four.” Eric called out as Four made his way to the line, hatchets in hand. 

Four spent the next half hour throwing hatchets at Peter, who flinched the whole time. By the end - against Peter’s will - he'd earned the title ‘Coward’ that unbeknownst to him was about to spread through the whole faction.

Before leaving for lunch they were all told that they'd be joining the Dauntless born for the rest of initiation and not to expect any special treatment just because they were transfers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are over the halfway point now in my story, what are your thoughts so far? (Please note the story is already finished and I am just uploading it as I go/edit episodes.)
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome!
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -  
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - The transfers join the Dauntless born for the rest of initiation and Tris is in for a rough ride as she is betrayed by someone close to her. (This episode will come with a Trigger Warning)


	25. Hanging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Transfers have now joined the Dauntless born for the rest of initiation, Tris' Training is increased but is it enough for what comes next when she becomes the target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST TRIGGER WARNING!!!
> 
> This episode contains things that may disturb certain readers  
> It contains attacks on women and sexual assault  
> Reader discretion is advised 
> 
> Now with that out of the way, onward with the episode for those that want to proceed!

**SECOND TRIGGER WARNING!!!**

This episode contains things that may disturb certain readers  
It contains attacks on women and sexual assault   
Reader discretion is advised

You have been warned!

* * *

When Eric said the transfers wouldn’t be given any special treatment, he wasn’t lying. The transfers were pitted against the Dauntless born from then on, the fights varying widely in who won and it was obvious very quickly that the Dauntless born were more skilled in more than just fighting.

Over the next couple of days Tris’ training was ramped up to a new level, any free time she had was used for practicing fighting, shooting or throwing projectiles, Max had her training harder than any of the other initiates and some of them were starting to become jealous.

It happened just after the rankings were combined. Tris had been named second to Uriah, Christina and Will were still above the line along with Lynn, Marlene and sadly Peter, but Al had fallen below the line along with Molly and Drew. 

Tris was making her way back from firearms training, Christina, Will and Al had gone on ahead to get food when Tris was attacked. Three masked assailants assaulted her one after another, till they had her pinned against a wall, one immobilizing her from behind while the other two tried desperately to tie her hands and feet together. She had held herself well thanks to Eric’s training, but she realized that it wasn’t enough for her to take on a group for real yet.

“Come now Tris we’ll make it quick if you stop struggling.” Whispered the guy restraining her from behind. 

Tris growled as she recognized Peter’s voice, meaning that at least one of the other guys had to be Drew. She began to struggle harder against her captors, ending up with only her hands bound, she gave a satisfying kick to the idiot trying to tie her feet. The loud grunt told her instantly it was in fact Drew.

“Enough,” hissed Peter, “Help me get her over the rail.” 

They began to half drag, half carry Tris towards the rail separating them from the chasm’s deadly drop. During the struggle Tris was hoisted onto one of their shoulders, it’s then that the smell hits her, sage and lemongrass. “Al.” She hissed out as she struggled wildly, causing him to drop her just short of the rail. 

Tris quickly sprung to her feet and shoulder charged Al making him lose his footing and fall to the ground. Next she swung her knee up and around, using the momentum to strike hard enough into Drew’s chest that she knew she’d broken something by the sickening crack that followed him to the ground. 

Before she could celebrate her victory though the last assailant grabbed her from behind and threw her hard against the railing, facing out over the rushing water. “We could have done this the easy way, but you’ve left us no choice.” Peter spat. “Why couldn’t you have just stayed near the bottom where you belonged.”

“You were never good at putting in the hard effort to become better were you.” Tris gritted out.

“I'll put something hard into you now if you don’t shut up and die.” He whispered harshly into her ear as he ground his hips against her backside.

Tris froze as one of Peter's hands came around and made its way between her legs, she screamed for him to stop as tears began to fall down her face. Peter just ignored her cries and ground himself harder against her while roughly rubbing her with his hand. 

She never heard the approaching footsteps, only feeling Peter’s weight suddenly leave her and a strangled gasp escape from him as he crumpled to the ground. Looking around she barely had time to get her bearings before Drew was upon her again, tackling her to the ground. She struggled against him as hard as she could, her bound hands easily becoming restrained above her head.

Tris screamed as she bucked up against his chest, causing him to hiss in pain. With tear tracks staining her face she smirked and did the same action again, earning her a hard punch to the side of her head. Slightly disoriented Tris didn't notice as Drew began to push her under the rail towards the edge of the chasm. 

Through her haze Tris tried to fight back, finding it harder and harder as her world began to spin faster and faster. With one last push she felt herself go over the edge. 

She could feel herself falling, at least she thought she was falling. As her head lolled backwards she saw her bound arms above her, the knot of the rope was snagged on a jagged piece of railing. Moving her head forward she saw her feet hanging below her and below that the rush of the chasm. Tris could hear grunts and the sounds of fists meeting skin before all she could hear was the deafening roar of the chasm. 

Her body jerked as someone gripped her forearm, unhooking her from the only thing saving her from falling to her death. Screaming She thrashed around trying desperately to get away from the person above until she heard his voice. “Tris, it’s okay. I got you.” 

Instantly Tris relaxed, allowing Four to pull her back to safety. He pulled her close to him, enveloping her in his arms as he hooked one arm under her knees and the other securely wrapped around her back holding her tight to him as he stood. 

Four carried Tris through the compound, using back corridors that Tris didn’t know. Somewhere along the way she lost consciousness.

* * *

When Tris woke again she found herself in a dark unfamiliar room, stripped of some of her clothes with bandages around both her wrists. Beginning to panic she frantically looked around the room, the only source of light coming from a partly opened door across from her. 

Hearing what sounded like a shower being turned off, Tris quietly slipped from the bed and silently made her way to stand beside the ajared door. As the door fully opened she immediately went on the attack, striking out with a fist. 

“Ahhh. Tris it’s me, calm down!” Came Four’s pained voice.

“Four!” Tris jumped back, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.”

Four turned on the light to the room, illuminating it harshly compared to the previous darkness. Tris could see that he was holding his jaw where she had just punched him. “For someone that got beaten up pretty bad only a couple of hours ago, you can still hit pretty hard.” He smirked.

She smiled up at him till realization hit her and she instantly felt heat rush to her face. She was standing in front of Four who was only - from what she could see - wearing a towel that only covered him from lower hip to just above his knees, while she herself was only wearing her training shorts and a sports bra. 

As if realization hit Four at the exact same time he immediately turned around, which also inadvertently gave Tris a full view of the tattoo that took up the expanse of his back. 

She gasped as her eyes cascaded down his lean muscular back, her hand having a mind of its own ghosted along its inked edges. Four's back stiffened, skin going tort over the defined muscles there as her hand moved along, tracing each symbol.

"Why do you have all the factions?" Tris asked in awe. 

Turning his head slightly towards her Four replied "I don't just want to be one thing, I can't be can I? So I want to be brave and selfless, intelligent and honest, and kind." He sighed into her touch. "I'm still working on that last one." 

Tris traced each faction symbol on his back, then down one side, following the design around to the top of his hip. 

Four's hand grabbed hers as he turned around. "That tickles." He whispered as his eyes locked with hers. Her fingers laced into his and slowly he drew her in against him making her feel like she was on fire. Tris’ eyes locked onto his as his free hand stroked down the side of her face. She winced as his hand ran over her swollen cheek. “Sorry.” He murmured, gently cupping her cheek with his hand. Although it hurt, his touch made the pain tingle instead. 

“It’s not your fault.” Tris replied. 

“But if I had been there earlier,” 

“You couldn’t have known.” She cut him off, placing her hand over the top of his, a weak smile gracing her lips. 

She watched as Four closed his eyes and sighs out a deep breath before slowly letting go of her, making her feel a coldness at the loss of the warmth he provided. 

“You should rest.” Four said as he looked away and ran a hand through his hair. “And I need to put clothes on.”

“I don’t know about that. I kind of like the view.” Tris teased quietly as she felt heat run up her face. 

Four looked back at Tris, a coy smile playing on his lips making her breath hitch and heat set her body alight unlike anything she had ever felt. He was already naturally handsome, more so than anyone else she had ever met or seen, but that smile, it somehow lit up his face in a way that made places deep inside her tighten.

With that damn smile still on his face he asked, “Are you okay?” 

Not trusting her voice Tris nodded her head. 

“Tomorrow after your night training I want to show you something.” 

Again Tris could only nod, her voice still absent. 

“Come, you need to rest.” Four said as he guided her back to the bed, then went and grabbed a long sleeved shirt of his before giving it to her. “Here.” 

Tris put the shirt on, embarrassed by how unseemingly comfortable she had been in front of him wearing nothing but shorts and a bra. 

Four tucked her back into his bed and turned to leave, “You won’t leave me alone will you?” Her small voice asked.

Four petted her hair while shaking his head. “No, I won’t leave you. Now sleep.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this episode was heavy but as with all experiences they either make us or break us. How will she fare? 
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome!  
> Nasty comments are not welcome you read at your own choice. 
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -  
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - Tris has been betrayed how will her friends react?


	26. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris is feeling vulnerable, her world has been turned upside-down and someone she thought she knew turned against her. Can she move on and trust her other friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary from previous chapter -   
> On Tris' way back from training she became the next target and was attacked by three assailants, Peter, Drew and alas Al. During the fight Peter sexually assaults Tris and Drew almost throws her over the edge into the chasm, but at the last second Four comes out of nowhere and takes out all three attackers and saves Tris. 
> 
> IT'S A NEW YEAR!!!  
> Welcome back, as usual I'm sorry this is late. Since it's the new year I'm going to be dropping down to uploading once a week so I can try to focus on writing the next series. As it sits I've written most of the layout and half the first chapter. Let's see how it goes. I will try to give updates as to how far I am into writing. It may be slow though....   
> Any way, onwards!

Light streamed in through the large glass window, subtly hitting Tris with its warm glow, rousing her from her slumber. Since being at Dauntless she couldn’t remember ever sleeping that well, then it occurred to her. There shouldn’t be any sun hitting her, the dorm room was deep within the Dauntless compound. 

The events of the previous night suddenly hit her, lurching her into a sitting position. Her head spun and her stomach turned at the thought of not only how close she had come to death, but that Al - her  _ friend _ \- had taken part in it. Tears filled her eyes as her hands covered her mouth and she silently wept.

“You okay?” Came a concerned voice. 

Tris looked to her left and found Four sitting on a chair next to the bed tying his shoelace. 

“Al,” Tris choked, “Was one of the three that attacked me.” 

Four sighed, “Initiation brings out the worst in people. It turns friend against friend, loved ones against loved ones. Even if you thought you knew them, initiation can warp them into something that is only a shell of what they used to be.” 

Finishing with his shoe’s Four stood up and walked over to Tris, “We should go, breakfast will be over soon.” 

Tris wiped her eyes on the sleeves of her borrowed shirt and nodded before getting up on shaky legs. She took a deep breath and steeled herself, bringing forward her normal strength. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to show yourself as a little vulnerable at the moment.” Four commented. 

“Why? Shouldn’t I show them that I'm stronger than them, that this doesn’t affect me?” 

“But it would show that you’re human like the rest of them and can be just as defenceless.” 

Tris’ face fell, showing just how weak she really felt at that moment. 

After putting on her shoes Four’s voice cut through the silence “Let’s go.” With a nod she got up from the bed and followed Four out of his apartment. 

When they were close to the mess hall Four stopped her. “I know fear wakes you up rather than shutting you down but in times like this you need to show a little vulnerability otherwise people won’t have your back, cause they’ll think they don’t need to. Show them that you can be weak just as weak as them, even if you don’t want to.” Tris nodded, “You go in first, I’ll follow a bit after. Go straight to your friends and for the time being don’t leave their side.” 

“What about you?”

“I’m your instructor, I’m not meant to interfere in initiate politics.” At the drop of Tris’ head he quickly added, “But I’ll be watching.” He smiled. 

“Okay.” Tris nodded not looking up at him.

“Go.” Four encouraged, turning her towards the mess hall and pushing lightly on the small of her back. 

Tris made her way over to her friends, head down, not looking at anyone. When she arrived she could hear Will and Christina talking happily, luckily for her Al wasn't there. 

“Tris where did you go last night?” Came Will’s worried voice.

“We were worried when you didn’t come back last night or this morning.” Christina continued. 

Tris sat down next to Christina just as Uriah, Marlene and Lynn slid in around the rest of the table. Only once they are all seated did Tris look up at her friends with tears in her eyes. Everyone gasped at the state she was in, even Lynn. Christina brought a tentative hand to Tris’ eye then cheek. Tris shied away with a wince at the touch. 

“What happened?” Christina’s voice was full of a motherlike concern. 

Tris looked over her shoulder at where she could hear Peter and Molly laughing audibly. Peter went quiet as he smirked at her then snickered, leaning over to whisper something to Molly before Molly started to laugh. Tris clenched her hands at her side as fresh tears flowed down her face, the only satisfying thing was that Drew was missing. 

Turning back to the others she answered in a whisper, “I was attacked.” 

“By who?” Asked Marlene.

“Peter, Drew……” Tris said quietly as she reached for some breakfast, “And,” She paused, “Al.”

“Oh God.” Christina’s hands flew up to cover her mouth. “Al?”

Tris nodded.

“Are you okay?” Uriah asked with disbelief.

Tris shook her head, “Not really.” She replied as she stopped eating and more tears fell. 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Lynn’s hands close into tight fists on the table.

“Do you know why they attacked you?” Marlene asked.

Nodding Tris answered, “My ranking.” 

Uriah gritted his teeth together, “Seriously that’s not fair! Three against one, at least they could have been real men and taken her on one at a time, but no, they had to be pussycakes.”

“And Peter’s all about fair.” Christina chimed in annoyed, “That's why he attacked Edward while he was sleeping.” She snorted “Cause that's the only way he could beat Edward.” Shaking her head Christina turned to Tris, “Al though, Are you sure?”

Tris stared at her food and nodded her head, “Yeah, I’m sure.” 

“It’s probably desperation,” Said Will, “Ever since the most recent rankings with our overall sitting rank, he’s been acting strange.” 

“Likely cause he knows he’ll most likely be factionless.” Lynn bit out bitterly. 

Tris looked up in time to see Drew shuffle into the mess hall. To say he was bruised would be an understatement, she couldn’t remember doing that much damage to him. Glancing towards the other entrance she watched a fleeting satisfied smirk cross Four’s face and realized what must have happened. 

“Did you do that?” Will hissed.

Tris shook her head. “No. Someone found me right before……..the chasm.” She faltered. 

“They were trying to kill you?!” Christina growled, slamming her hands on the table hard.

Tris nodded shrinking in on herself. 

Christina gave Tris a sad look while Will just glared at the table. 

“We have to do something about this!” Uriah said in a low voice. 

“What, like beat them up?” Christina grinned. “Looks like that’s been taken care of already.”

“No. That’s pain they can get over,” Replies Uriah shaking his head. “We have to edge them out of the rankings. That will damage their futures. Permanently.” He grinned evilly. 

Four pushed himself off the wall and stood between the tables. All conversation abruptly ceased. “Initiates. Training hall now!” He yelled before leaving. 

All the initiates stood and followed Four to the training hall. 

On the way Christina asked, “By the way Tris, who’s shirt is that?” 

Tris bit her lip, wincing slightly at the pain but still the heat in her cheeks rose. 

Leaning in to whisper Christina giggles, “A certain man with a number for a name wouldn’t be the ‘Someone’ that helped you would they?” 

Tris ducked her head as she felt the burn intensify as she remembered him in nothing but a towel the previous night. 

Christina snickered, “Is that who’s bedroom you shared last night?” She winked. 

Tris shoved her in the shoulder and walked a little ahead. 

“Oh come on Tris, I was only joking!” She paused in her sentence “Well maybe only a little.” She shouted after Tris. 

* * *

The day’s training was like most others, fighting in the morning - which Tris thankfully got to sit out of, courtesy of Eric - followed by target practice. Al had seemingly skipped the whole day’s training which Tris was thankful for, she didn’t know if she could face him yet. 

Tris was sitting at the table along with everyone else in their group laughing at a story that Uriah was telling them when it all suddenly went quiet. Tris watched as everyone stared behind her. Fear began to fill her as Lynn, Will and Uriah suddenly stood up, rage etched on their faces. 

Then she felt someone grab her shoulder. Spinning around she came face to face with Al. 

“Tris,” Al whispered, his voice breaking, “I need to talk to you.” 

“Are you kidding.” Will growled out as he started to make his way around the table to Tris. “You don’t need to come near her ever again!” 

Al grabbed a hold of Tris’ shoulders, squeezing them tightly, just this side of pain. “Please, I’m sorry. I promise I won’t hurt you. I never wanted to……” 

“Al,” Tris hissed out quietly, “You’re hurting me.” 

Al instantly let go of her and began to repeat ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again, tears streaming down his face. He looked up at Tris again and reached for her once more, this time asking for forgiveness. 

Something inside of Tris snapped and tears burst from her eyes. She shoved Al away from her “Stay away from me.” She cried out, her voice getting louder with every word. “I swear I will kill you if you ever come near me again! You are a coward and don’t deserve to be in Dauntless, or even the factionless.” By the time she was done she was yelling and the whole mess hall was quiet, all attention on them. 

With a look of shock on his face Al quickly left the hall. 

Tris turned around and was met straight away by strong arms. Unbenounced to Tris Uriah had also made his way around the table and was now pulling her into a tight embrace, whispering to her that it would all be okay. 

Tris clung to him and sobbed into his chest as he slowly started to move her out of the hall, closely followed by all her friends.

* * *

Four watched from the otherside of the room as the whole scene played out, filling him with nothing but anger. It annoyed him that he couldn't be the one standing alongside Tris comforting her. No, he was her instructor and she was his initiate, relationships between the two were prohibited until  _ after _ she became a full member.

At this point it may now be impossible for him to take her to his secret place with her friends protecting her, even though that’s what he pushed for to begin with. Growling, Four got up, disposed of his half eaten dinner and made his way to the Elite’s gym to vent out his anger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said up the top I will now only be uploading once a week so I can focus on writing the next series. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome!
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -  
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - Tris is attacked again.... But will anyone be able to save her this time?


	27. Last Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris is attacked again, but when the person involved is punished she can't seem to find it in her to care anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST TRIGGER WARNING!!!
> 
> This episode contains things that may disturb certain readers  
> It contains sexual assault and violence against women  
> Reader discretion is advised
> 
> A Summary will be at the start of the next episode for those that want to skip
> 
> Now with that out of the way, onward with the episode for those that want to proceed!

**SECOND TRIGGER WARNING!!!**

This episode contains things that may disturb certain readers  
It contains sexual assault and violence against women  
Reader discretion is advised

You have been warned!

* * *

It had been a week since Al had spoken to Tris or any of his old friends for that fact. To Tris’ dismay he had started spending all his time with Peter and his goons. During that week Four and Lauren had introduced them to the fear simulator. Their first day had them come face to face with their worst fears, but it hadn’t all been that bad.

Firstly Tris had found out she only had 7 fears and of those she had no physical fears, like of spiders or water. No, rather she had metaphysical fear also known as situational fears, like her fear of losing control or - embarrassingly - fear of intimacy. 

Secondly Tris and her friends got to see Four humiliate Peter. The idiot had made the mistake of criticizing how it was unfair to grade people on their fears as a whole when some people would have more fears than others. Four commented back to Peter that he would know all about fairness since it takes him having two others with him to have the courage to take on his fear of small blond girls, to which the entire class spent the rest of the day laughing at him.

Tris was walking back from the gym after some late night training, thinking about Visiting day tomorrow when she was shoved from behind against the wall. Grunting as she slammed into it she tried to turn around when that familiar scent hit her again causing her to freeze and fill with fear.

“Al?” She questioned hesitantly. 

“Shhh, Tris it’s okay.” Al flipped her around to face him before pinning her wrists above her head against the wall with one of his hands. “I’ll make you feel really good, Molly taught me how. She said all girls secretly like to be forced.” He breathed over her as he began to stroke her cheek with his free hand.

Tris looked at Al in horror, “Please don’t.” She said, her voice breaking slightly. ‘He couldn’t be thinking……’ she thought as movement beside them caught her eye. To the right she saw Peter, Molly and Drew smirking at her. Drew was making obscene thrusting motions with his hips while Molly looked  _ excited _ . 

Tris was brought back to Al when he started sloppily kissing her neck and his free hand pushed up her shirt before he started to roughly rub one of her breasts. Bile rose in her throat at the disgusting feeling of him touching her, but her stillness was misinterpreted as compliance as he started to trail his hand down from her breast to between her legs. 

Tris started to whimper and tears rolled down her cheeks. She had no strength left in her, all she felt like doing is throwing up. 

Al continued to kiss and suck on her neck as his hand opened the front of her pants and slipped into them. 

“Please Al, stop.” Tris begged. 

“Shhh, it’s okay.” He paused. “It will only hurt for a bit.” He said as he continued to force his fingers lower in her tight pants.

Feeling helpless, Tris turned her face to the side and regretted it immediately as she spotted the three idiots again smirking at her. She continued to glare at them as Al started to try and remove her pants. He barely got them halfway down her butt when he suddenly let her go. 

Looking up Tris saw Al on the floor unconscious, Eric standing menacingly over him. She watched him look in the direction Peter and his goons were in before he growled out “Scram.” To them. 

Tris looked over just in time to see all three of them with identical looks of fear on their faces as they scurried away. 

Eric’s features softener a bit as he looked back at Tris. “Are you okay?” He asked softly.

Tris nodded as she wiped her tears away with the edge of her shirt.

Eric stepped over Al making sure to kick him on the way and stood in front of Tris. Slowly he reached his hands down and pulled her pants back up before fastening them back together, all the while holding eye contact with her.

“It’s okay, he won’t hurt you again.” Eric said tenderly as he brought the back of his hand delictly down the side of her face. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Tris stood in front of Eric, shell shocked by the gentleness he could apparently display. Her only response her mind could muster was to nod her head. 

Al groned from the floor behind them causing Eric’s expression to harden again. He took off his jacket and threw it at her. “Go.” He grunted as he turned. “Go back to the dorm.” 

Tris nodded as she slipped the jacket on and left.

* * *

Tris practically ran the whole way back to the dorm, never slowing till she was in the room and could see her friends. Christina was first to notice her from her place on her bed. Instantly she saw something was wrong and ran over to Tris pulling her into a tight hug. 

“Tris what happened.” She asked frantically. 

Tris shook her head as she began to sob. 

Christina quickly pulled her out into the hallway where they settled on the floor against the wall, after calming down Tris told Christina what Al, Peter and his goons did, leaving Eric out. 

“That, that, Ahhhhhh…..” Christina growled as she jumped up from her spot on the floor and started pulling at her hair while pacing. “Fuck it,” She yelled throwing her hands in the air “We should beat the cramp out of him.” 

“Who are we beating the crap out of?” Asked Will as him and the others walked towards the two girls. 

“Al, Peter and his shit for brain goons.” Christina growled.

“Whow, what did they do this time?” Questioned Uriah.

“Al sexually assaulted Tris, that’s what!” Christina roared as she punched the air a couple of times. “And it was Peter and his fucking goons that convinced him that all girls apparently like to be raped!” 

"That sick mother fucked!" Spat Lynn, her fists clenching at her side. 

"Fuck it," Uriah smirked, smashing his fist into his other hand in front of his chest. "A beating won't do, all four of the fuckers deserve to die." 

"I'm in." Snarled Lynn. “The world is better off without them.”

"Me too." Will chimed in. 

"So what's the plan?" Asked Marlene.

"What's family for, if not for watching your back?" Uriah grinned evilly. 

Uriah's brother worked in the control room which would give them access to all the cameras both inside and outside Dauntless. If they wanted to stage something both in or outside without prying eyes Zeke would be an asset. 

Tris sniffled from her spot on the floor against the wall. "It's already taken care of." Came her small voice. "Well at least Al is."

"Now that you mention it, whose jacket is that Tris?" Christina asked, eyeing the item of clothing. "It's too big to be ‘Lover boy's’." She bent down for a closer inspection.

'Lover boy' was the nickname Christina had recently given to Four. She had decided to call him that after how much attention he seemed to give Tris compared to the other initiates, including several items of clothing. 

"It's not." Tris answered cryptically as she tried to disappear into said jacket like a turtle hiding. 

With her head ducked inside she inhaled deeply. Tris could smell strong traces of Eric, he had a far different scent to Four. While both men smelt strong and protective, Eric didn't have that comfort smell like Four did. Rather Eric smelt wild. 

Christina cocked an eyebrow in Tris’ direction. 

Sighing, Tris came out of her jacket like-shell. “We don’t really have to worry about Molly or Drew either, initiation will take care of them.” 

“True,” Christina muzzed, “Being factionless would be worse for them than anything we could do, sadly Peter looks like he’s going to make it through.” Christina’s face scrunched up in disgust. 

“Yeah, but think of it like this. If he does, it means we can torture him for the rest of his life.” Will said, seemingly overjoyed by the sudden possibility. 

Tris pushed herself off the floor, letting out a long breath, “I don’t know about you guys, but I just want to go to bed.” 

“Sure.” Came Christina’s reassuring voice. “Let’s go.” 

They all headed back to the dorm, changed and crawled into bed. Tris opted to bunk in with Christina for the night, who was more than happy to share her bed with her. With protective arms wrapped around her Tris thankfully fell into a seamless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this episode was another heavy one but as with all experiences they either make us or break us. How will she fare?
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome!  
> Nasty comments are not welcome you read at your own choice.
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -  
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - It's visiting day, will anyone come to visit her and why are Al's parents harassing her? And now to top it off Max want's to see her in his office.


	28. Truth and Offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's visiting day and Tris gets more than she bargained for when she is cornered by Al's parents, and worse Max now wants to see her in his office.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary from previous chapter - Tris was attacked again on her way back from the gym, this time only by Al. Al is under the delusion that all girls like to be raped (according to Peter and his goons) But just before he can get very far she is saved, this time by Eric. Afterwards Eric gives her his jacket and tells her he will handle Al and that she can go back to the dorm. Once there she breaks down in front of Christina, who then tells the rest of the group what happened, They're all riled up to go beat the crap out of Al when Tris asks if they can all just go to bed because it is already being handled. She decides to bunk in with Christina for the night, needing for the first time physical comfort to sleep. 
> 
> Hello! and welcome back to another exciting episode. Sorry this one is late, I genuinely thought I uploaded this already, oh well, it's here now. Enjoy

“Initiates.” Eric’s voice boomed through the dorm room, “Today some of you will be lucky enough to have visits from your family, be warned, you are still being graded.” He eyed everyone in the dorm. “If you show too much attachment your ranking _will_ be lowered.” 

“Faction before blood.” Four shouted. 

“Dismissed.” 

Everyone watched as the two trainers left the room, for a while everything was silent. 

“As if I would show any attachment to my family.” Scoffed Peter.

“Your family was probably happy to rid themselves of you.” Uriah laughed from across the room. 

“You got something to say?” Peter growled as he stomped over.

“Yeah,” Uriah pointed at the ranking screen, “You’re still below me, right where you should be.” He smiled as he began to thrust his hips back and forth in an obscene gesture. 

Peter glared at Uriah before growling and storming off, his goons close behind. 

“Man did you see the twirp's face.” Uriah laughed.

Everyone around him shook their heads and continued getting ready.

“Come on, I don’t know about you but I really want to see my parents.” Christina said happily.

“Remember not to show too much attachment.” Tris said in her best impression of Eric. 

“Tris! Did you just make a joke?” Marlene laughed. 

“I guess I did.” Tris replied coyly. 

“This place is rubbing off on you too much I think.” Lynn chuckled. 

“Come on, let's go.” Tris just huffed. 

They made their way to the mess hall for breakfast, upon sitting down Max’ voice boomed through the room. “As you are visited by your loved ones today I want you all to remember that life is fragile.” He paused as he looked out over the room. “This morning we pulled an initiate out of the crevasse,” A silent murmur went throughout the hall. “Rather than mourn his loss I want you all to appreciate life. So we will be holding a celebration of _his_ life tonight.” He raised up the glass in his hand, “For Al.” He said.

“For Al.” Some of the Dauntless members shouted as they raised their own glasses. 

“Hn,” Uriah laughed, “Dauntless will take any excuse they can to have a party and drink.” 

“Fine by me.” Lynn smirked, raising her own glass of juice.

“I agree,” Christina said slyly, “Let’s _celebrate_ his _death_!” Her sarcasm of the words ‘celebrate’ and ‘death’ didn’t go unnoticed by the table as everyone burst into laughter. 

“The coward took the easy way out, he deserved worse.” Will growled as he clenched his fists. 

“Initiates,” Called Max from behind them. All conversation stopped as the table turned towards Max, “Al’s parents will be here later today, I was wondering if you all wouldn’t mind saying a couple of words to them on his behalf as his friends?” 

Several people at the table scoffed as the anger level began to rise. 

“I understand that Al has made,” He paused, “ _Mistakes,_ but you were all his first friends here and I would appreciate it if you _all_ would say something nice to them about him.”

“If it comes up we may.” Tris said diplomatically. 

“Good, good.” Max clapped his hands together. “Enjoy your visiting day.” 

After Max left the table fell into an awkward silence. 

“I might hit the gym.” Tris said as she stood to leave.

“Mind if we all tag along?” Uriah asked, brandishing a matching purple card to Tris’. 

“Sure.” 

Everyone got up and followed Tris and Uriah to the Elite’s Gym.

* * *

Several hours later the transfer initiates entered the hall where all the other visiting factions were located. Immediately everyone broke off to see if they had a visitor. 

Tris made her way to one of the balconies higher up to wait it out. To her surprise someone tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around she found her mother smiling back at her.

“Mother.” Tris breathed with a stunned smile.

“Beatrice.” Her mother said as she opened her arms for a hug, “Or should I say ‘Tris’?” She smiled. 

“Beatrice is fine.” Tris smiled back as she practically fell into her mother’s waiting arms. “I didn’t think you would come today?” She said as she pulled away. 

“Of course I would come.” 

“And father?” Tris asked hesitantly.

“Visiting Caleb.” Tris’ mother answered as she linked her arm in Tris’. “Enough of that, tell me everything that's happened since you became an initiate.” She smiled, “I saw that you’re currently ranked first, I am so proud of you and so will your father when I tell him.”

They walked down the stairs and were about to leave the hall when someone called out Tris' name. When she turned she saw a middle aged couple walking towards her arms linked tightly together, expressions solemn. 

"Are you Tris?" The man asked.

Tris nodded at them. 

"We're Albert's parents." The woman smiled sadly, "We were hoping to ask you a few questions about our son."

Tris looked at her mother then back at Al’s parents, “I actually have my mother visiting me today and was hoping to spend my time with her.” 

“That’s nice,” The man spat with venom, “While you get to see your mother we will never see our son again.” 

The woman next to him hit him before quickly saying, “What my husband means is that we won't take up much of your time, we just wanted to meet the lovely young lady that was dating our son.” 

“Dating?!” Tris choked out. “I think you’re mistaken, your son and I never dated.” 

“Come now girl, it’s okay to be shy but we were happy that you made an honest man out of him.” The father winked lecherously at Tris. 

On top of the obscurity of these people thinking that her and their son were dating, she hoped to hell that he was not implying what she thought he was.

“What we’re saying is, is that we’re happy that he was able to experience fulfillment before his passing.”

“Okay, that’s it.” Tris growled, “Who told you this crap?” 

“Your friends.” The father growled back. 

“Like hell they did. What were their names then?”

“Your friends you know?” The woman interjected. “Peter, Molly and Drew.” 

Tris looked at the woman like she had grown a second head. “They are _not_ my friends, nor was I _EVER_ your son’s girlfriend!” Tris seethed. 

“Well, some of the things they told us say otherwise and since they are ex-Candor I am inclined to believe them.” The man crossed his arms while looking down at Tris, using his size to try and intimidate her.

Tris let go of her mother and got right up into his personal space making him take a step back. “Let me educate you then about those three and your son. First off Peter, Molly and Drew are the biggest liars I have ever met. Secondly your son would likely be alive today if he wasn’t corrupted by those three.” 

By now Tris had Al’s father backed up against a wall. 

“Now listen here…..” He started.

“No you listen,” Tris said as she poked his chest with her finger, “Your son was a kind and loving person. He wanted to be a Dauntless Nurse and help people, but those three warped him. Because of them he tried to kill me, then he tried to _rape_ me all because they convinced him that’s what girls like.” 

When Tris finally took a deep breath she looked over at Al’s mother, the poor woman was in tears. Sighing, she stepped back, away from the father. “He was a good person when I met him, but he should _never_ have come to Dauntless.” Tris said sincerely. 

Someone coughed from above them causing Tris and the others to look up. Above them on one of the other ledges she saw Max looking down at her disapprovingly. Tris turned and walked away leaving Al’s parents to their own devices. 

Tris walked with her mother around the compound as they talked about all the things they’ve both been up too. Her mother was kind enough not to ask about Al or talk about what had just happened. It wasn't long before they found themselves in the mess hall where other Dauntless and visiting factions were enjoying themselves. 

Tris’ mother then went on to mention Caleb. “I want you to promise me that if your brother should ever invite you to visit Erudite, that you will refuse.” Noting a questioning look upon Tris’ face, she continued, “Faction before blood is more real in Erudite than any other faction.” Before she could explain more, the pair were broken out of their deep conversation by someone calling out Tris’ name.

Turning she saw Eric walking towards her. 

“You really pissed Max off.” He smirked. 

Tris crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him. “Can I help you?” She asked, irritation clear in her voice. 

“Well you could start by introducing me to your pretty sister.” He grinned mischievously at the woman next to Tris.

“Always a charmer aren’t you Eric.” Tris’ mother commented amusedly. 

“Aren’t I always Mrs. Prior.” He bowed. Turning back to Tris he smirked, “On another note, when you’re done with your mother, Max wants to see you in his office. If you like I’ll come with you and argue on your side?”

Sighing for the umteenth time that day Tris nodded, “Where can I find you?” 

“I’ll be in my office down the hall from Max’s.” 

“Fine.” 

“See you then.” He winked at her and took his leave. 

Tris’ mother giggled.

“What?” Tris asked. 

“He likes you.” She smiled as she linked her arm back into Tris’. 

“Ew, gross mother!” 

“Think what you like but I have never known that boy to offer help to anyone, and don’t get me started with how he was looking at you.” 

Tris looked at her mother with a look of sheer horror painting her face.

“Call it a mother's intuition but I’m sure you could get that boy to run and jump through many hoops for you.” 

“Mother!” Tris said again. 

“Now I think it’s time to take my leave, will you walk me out?”

Tris nodded. “Of course.” 

As they arrive Tris spotted Four leaning against one of the rails overlooking all the other visitors. 

“Are you waiting for someone?” Tris asked. 

Four turned around and stared heatedly at her before shaking his head. “No, I’m grading initiates.” 

“Ah,” Tris said as she looked out over the other transfers.

“Well?” Commented Tris’ mother, “Aren’t you going to introduce me?” 

“Oh, sorry mother. Mother this is Four one of my instructors, Four this is my mother Natalie Prior.” 

Tris’ mother reached forward and shook Four’s outstretched hand, “I hope my daughter isn’t causing you too much trouble.”

After Four withdrew his hand he shook his head, “No, definitely not. She is an amazing young lady and I am honored to be one of her instructors.” 

Tris’ mother looked deeply at Four before asking “Don’t I….” She watched a look of fear flash across Four’s face and stopped herself, “No, nevermind.” Turning to Tris she smiled warmly. “It’s time for me to leave. Four would you be a gentleman and escort me out?” 

“Of course.” 

Tris’ mother leant in and hugged Tris close to her and whispered, “He likes you too.”

“Mother!” Tris whisper-yells back. “Please?!” 

“I like him better than Eric.” Tris’ cheeks flash red as they pull away from each other. “Oh before I forget.” Tris’ mother whispered again as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Tris. “Read this in private, memorize it, then destroy it.” She smiled. “Now be a good girl and give them hell!” She laughed a little louder. 

Tris huffed a bit as she pocketed the paper and watched Four escort her mother out of the compound. Turning she made her way to Eric’s office. 

On her way there she read a little of the paper her mother gave her. On it was a message and a series of code words. ‘If you are ever in trouble use this code.’.

Upon entering Eric’s office she found him napping on the couch. Smirking, Tris walked over to his bookshelf and found the biggest book on the shelf before pulling it out and purposely dropping it flat on the ground.

Eric sprung to his feet and instantly took on a defensive stance, his eyes wild as he frantically looked around the room searching for danger, till his eyes finally landed on Tris.

“Fucking hell Tris, you scared the shit out of me.” Eric groaned out as his hand went to the back of his head roughing up his hair nervously. 

Tris laughed at him before heading to the door, “Come on, let’s get this over with.” 

Eric grunted as he followed her out the door and down the hall to Max’s office. Without even knocking Eric barged straight in. “You wanted to see Tris?” He grunted. 

Looking up from his desk at the intrusion Max looked between Eric and Tris, “Yes, but I was only expecting Tris, not you.” He replied dryly. 

“Well I’m here now too, and since I’m also a leader I have a right to be here.” Eric said stubbornly as he took one of the available couches to the right of Max’s desk and lounged unceremoniously on it. 

“Fine, do as you like, you always do.” Max waved him off, “But don’t come crying to me when you get upset by this meeting.” Turning his attention to Tris - who was still standing by the door - he gestured to the empty seat in front of his desk, “Shut the door and take a seat.” 

Tris shut the door and took the offered seat like offered. She sat quietly and waited for Max to start. 

Several minutes went by, no one said a word. Eric stared at Max bordly, Max stared at Tris from behind his desk a neutral but expectant expression on his face. 

Folding her arms Tris stared back at Max, unmoving, a similar bored expression to Eric’s. “Are we just going to sit here all afternoon or are you going to tell me why I’m here?” 

“I wanted to see if you would get nervous but you didn’t, well done.” Max replied happily as he leant back in his chair comfortably. 

“If that’s all you wanted to do, then I’m out of here.” Tris said as she stood to leave. 

“Sit, sit.” Max said quickly, leaning forward towards Tris. “I wanted to discuss something important with you.”

Tris sat back down and faced Max with the full force of her gaze. “Then start.” She said impatiently, crossing her arms again.

Max leant back in his chair again, lacing his fingers over his stomach. “I wanted to start with how you handled this morning's conversation with Albert's parents.”

“They had it coming.” Was Tris’ stubborn reply. 

“Whether they did or did not, you could have handled it more delicately. I expected more from a future leader.” 

Tris unfolded her arms and glared at Max, “Now hang on, they…… Wait, future leader?” Tris asked confused, her glar dropping. 

“Yes, that leads into what I wanted to discuss with you next.” Max leant forward onto his desk. Elbows firmly in place, fingers laced together and chin resting on top. “I plan to _retire_ in a couple of years and I would like to name you my successor.” 

Tris just stared at Max, she had no words for him. Eric did though, he jumped to his feet, fists clenched. “Seriously Max! I thought….” Before he could finish Max cut him off.

“You thought what?” He looked up at Eric, “You would take over from me?” 

“Of course!” 

“Eric, you are a great soldier and I trust you with training the best of the best for the future of Dauntless, But, I do not trust you to handle the running of Dauntless in the future. Thus I am asking Tris to take my place. From what you, Four and Lauren have reported I have the utmost confidence that she will lead Dauntless into a new era.” Looking directly into Eric’s eye he said the next part full of authority “And I hoped that you would stand beside her, protecting her should she need it.” 

Eric fell back down onto the couch in shock while Tris continued to stare at Max with an equal amount of shock. 

Turning his attention back to Tris, Max continued. “I don’t expect you to give me an answer right away, but I would like one before initiation ends so that I can make the necessary preparations.” 

Tris nodded at Max, words continuing to elude her. 

“Dismissed.” Max nodded towards the door.

Shakily Tris stood and made her way to the door and exited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... Do you think Al got what he deserved? And how do you feel she handled Al's parents?
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome!
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -  
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - With the end of initiation drawing near training is ramped up and a new game is played.... and Peter's antics show themselves once again, only this time Tris decides to use them against him.


	29. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New games are played and danger is around every corner. It's time to turn Peter's dirty tactics against himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, welcome back, I hope you're enjoying this story. ^_^  
> I don't really have much else to say, so onwards!

It was several hours later when Tris’ friends finally caught up to her and practically dragged her to the mess hall for dinner. While the others all sat and chatted about how their visits went and who visited them, Tris sat quietly, her mind going over Max’s offer over and over again.

By the time the next morning came around Tris still didn’t know what to make of the offer, instead deciding it would be best just to see how things went. Getting up she stuck to what she knew and continued with her now normal routine. Christina had even started enjoying their early morning runs and was quickly building up her own endurance. 

Upon entering the training hall they were met with the usual sight of an annoyed looking Four and an excited looking Eric and a neutral looking Lauran. 

“I wonder what hell they’ve got planned today?” Christina sighed. 

Once everyone was gathered Eric’s voice carried over the soft chatter. “As you would all know your initiation is drawing to an end and in under a week you will finally know if you are full members or factionless.” 

A hush went out over the initiates. 

“Some of you will be scouted and offered jobs, while the rest of you will have to apply and hope for the best.” Continued Lauran. 

“On your last day of initiation you will be rotating between all the things you have learnt and showing off those skills. Many of the internal department heads will be there, watching and deciding whether they will offer you a job or not.” Four finished. “So don’t let us down.” 

“As was said on your first day here, ‘You picked us, now we get to pick you.’” Eric smirked. 

“Those of you that fall below the line may even be saved from being factionless  _ if _ you can demonstrate a preferred skill that one of the heads wants, so good luck to you all.” Lauran added.

Eric clapped his hands together, “Now, with the pleasantries out of the way let's get down to the last skill we’ll be teaching you.” Eric put his hand out and Four handed him two lengths of rope about a meter in length, attached at the base with an extra single length, at the ends of the two pieces of rope were what looked like two weights. “This,” He said as he held it up. “Is a Bolas. We use them to take down enemies that we need either unharmed or alive.” 

Eric grabbed the end of the single length of rope and swung it up and in a circular motion above his head before throwing it at one of the unsuspecting initiates. The ‘Bolas’ wrapped around Peter, tangling him up and sending him crashing to the ground.

Everyone around him started to laugh as he struggled to get out of the tangles of rope. 

“The way a Bolas was designed is so that it would not hurt your target, rather, tangle it up and let it become exhausted trying to escape making capture easier.” Four interjected. 

Lauran walked over to Peter and grunted at him to get up as she untangled him from the ropes. 

“You will start on the stationary dummies, then - ready or not - we are going to play a quick game.” Eric said with a bit too much enthusiasm. 

The initiates spent the next hour learning to throw the Bolas against dummies, Christina surprised everyone by being the first to bind her dummy successfully, followed very closely by Tris. 

Soon their basic training in the Bolas was called to an end and they were split up into two teams. Attackers and Defenders. The Defenders job was to successfully move a beacon given to them and give it to Max in his office, while the Attackers job was to stop them at all costs. 

The teams were drawn from a hat making it the luck of the draw. Tris was lucky enough to get Lynn, Christina and Marlene on her team, but sadly also got Peter. 

“You better not slow us down  _ Stiff _ .” Peter called out.

“Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you, since you always seem to be behind me now.” Tris called back earning her a couple of snickers from around the room. 

Peter scoffed but said nothing. 

“Alright, you have your teams.” Four called out. “Defenders please follow Lauran to your starting point and Attackers will follow me. You will have 1 hour to complete this challenge.”

The Defenders were quick to follow Lauran out of the room and to the other side of the compound. “You will be starting here. Once I get the radio call the game will begin. Any questions?”

“What are the actual rules?” Peter asked.

“Rules? There are none. Your objective is to get to Max’s office by any means necessary.” As an afterthought she added, “I guess the only rule would be, don’t kill anyone.” She said, glaring straight at him. 

Peter went quiet but nodded. 

Soon Lauran’s radio crackled to life. “Attackers in place. Over.” 

“Defenders ready. Over.” Lauran called back. 

“Game On!” Called Eric. 

Lauran threw the beacon to Tris and told them to run.

Tris took the lead and ran out of the room, her team bringing up the rear. She made a b-line straight to one of the control rooms and asked the occupying guard for help getting to Max’s office. Said guard rolled his eyes but decided to humor them and gave them some equipment which included a glass tablet with a digital map of the compound and ear pieces so they could communicate with each other. 

“Nice going Tris.” Commented Kyle, a Dauntless born that Tris didn’t really know. 

Tris smiled and quickly led them to a deserted training room so they could formulate a plan. The whole time they were making their plan Peter would do nothing but make nasty comments to the point that he was literally beaten into silence by the other initiates. 

Within ten minutes they had a plan and had found the most deserted way to Max’s office. It was decided that someone else would be carrying the beacon and Tris would act as a decoy with an empty can of soda she had found in the room that was about the same size and bright in colour. Breaking into two groups, group one which was led by Christina would have the beacon and be bringing up the rear so that if shit went south they could retreat. While Tris was incharge of team two and was in front and would act as decoy if needed. 

Peter was forced onto team two with Tris and Lynn to watch him so he didn’t sneak off and tell the other team their plan. Once they were ready they set off.

They crept silently through the compound, sticking to the shadows and deserted corridors till they came to one of the many bridges that crossed over the chasm. 

Slowly team two made their way to the bridge while team one held back. When they were halfway across the bridge the attacking team appeared and started to throw their Bolas’ at Tris’s team. 

Tris instantly went on the decoy defence while signaling the other team to go the other way. 

During the commotion Tris got tangled up in someone's Bolas and was thrown into the side railing overlooking the chasm.

With only one arm free she saw out of the corner of her eye Peter coming towards her. Leaning in close he whispered “Think fast.” before pushing her over the side of the low rail. 

Thanks to Tris’ reflex training she was able to turn as she went over and grab onto the side of the bridge. 

Tris looked up at Peter, his foot raised about to stamp down on her hand when they both heard Lynn call out her name, followed by “Peter don’t you fucking dare!”

Huffing Peter lent down and grabbed onto Tris’ hand, with hers gripping his he tried awkwardly to lift her up.

Tris looked down at the chasm below and realized how calm it was compared to other areas as well as the spinning vortex that spun slowly below. Looking around a smile appeared on her face as an idea sprung to mind. Looking up at Peter, she whispered, “Think fast.” As she let go of his hand. 

With only his grip on her now, she began to slip. Her smirk dropped and she let out a shrilling scream, all fighting around them stopped. Several people ran to the rail in time as the last of her hand came out of his. 

Lynn hit the rail and screamed out her name, as did several others as gravity took hold of her and dragged her down with it. The last thing Tris saw was the faces of her friends as she hit the wall of water and was instantly dragged under and into a vortex that pulled her down into its darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Tris survive her plunge into the chasm? You'll have to wait till next week to find out. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome!
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -  
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - Alice appears, but will she save Tris or will her intentions accidently kill her?


	30. Chipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has something to offer, but what will the price be in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, Life got in the way, you know how it goes...

Although calmer, the water in this part of the chasm still rushed around Tris, taking her down with it, throwing her body this way and that. Several times she was slammed against rock walls or scraped along the bottom of the tunnel she was pulled down though, all the while still trying to hold onto the last breath she took. 

Eventually Tris found herself plummeting over the edge of a waterfall into an ice cold underground lake. When she finally broke through the surface she took several deep breaths, as she treaded water to keep warm and took in her surroundings. The water was still and calm and in the distance an ominous glow broke through the darkness of the small cave she found herself in. 

Swimming towards the glow she climbed out of the water and up onto a ledge, a shiver running through her body as the cold air hit her. There, Tris found the floor littered with bones and a large metal door with three big metal bolt-like locks at the top and bottom, locking the door tight. There was a small window at head height where the light was shining through. On the door was an engraved plaque that read ‘Advanced Learning Institute - Cognitive Engine - Model-64’. 

“Alice.” Tris smiled. 

Holding her breath she reached for the door handle and turned it, to her surprise the doors large deadbolt locks disengaged and it opened. Inside she was met with the soft hum of machinery. Large metal tower-like boxes stood tall in six straight lines throughout the room. They were covered in colourful blinking lights, knobs and wires of all colours going in and out of them, and at the very back of the room was the source of the glow. 

Tris carefully made her way into the room, through the rows of towers and towards the glowing light. When she emerged from one of the rows of towers at the other end she saw a wall of monitors and at the base a large glass table. The whole area was blanketed in a layer of dust. In the very centre of the wall of screens was the source of the light, a single monitor was on. On it read ‘Welcome Tris’. 

Tris smiled at the screen as the words disappeared. 

‘I would like to offer you something special.’ appeared in its place. ‘I’ve been saving it for quite some time.’

“Oh?” Asked Tris.

A unit to the right of the table opened up and inside was a small clear glass box with a glowing microchip inside. Taking the box Tris asked, “What's this?” 

The screen text changed again, 'A neurological interfacing microchip, it will allow me to communicate with you and vice versa without the need of a computer.'

“Why do I need this?” 

‘You don’t need it, but it will allow me to expand and you will also gain benefits from it.’ 

“Like what?” 

‘To be honest I am unsure of its full potential.’

"Okay, then what do you want me to do with it?" 

‘Place it on the back of your neck.’ The monitor instructed. 

Tris looked skeptically at Alice's monitor but opened the small glass box anyway and picked up the chip. Instantly tiny silver hair like threads emerged from the chip and began to reach towards Tris. Screaming she dropped the chip and the threads disappeared. 

‘Don’t drop it! That is my last one.’ Came an angry message on screen. 

“Sorry.” Tris said as she bent down and picked up the chip again.

Again the threads emerged and reached towards Tris. This time she didn’t drop it, even with every instinct in her body screaming at her to do so.

Tentatively she reached around to the back of her neck, chip in hand, but before she could even place the chip the tiny threads reached out and pulled itself from Tris' grasp and latched onto the back of her neck. 

A white hot pain starting at the back of her neck then shot outwards through Tris' body causing her to clutch her head while dropping to get knees and screaming. She had never been in so much pain before. She felt like every nerve in her body was on fire, that at any moment she would burst into flames. Her head felt like pressure was building up, building up to a point she could no longer take it anymore, then everything went black.

Tris' eyes fluttered open, for a moment she couldn't remember how she’d gotten on the dusty floor but soon her memory came back. She felt nothing, no pain, no pressure, just a sense of calmness. 

“Well done." Came Alice's sweet voice. “For a moment I didn't think you would make it.”

Sitting up, Tris spotted Alice crouched near her staring at her, still wearing the image of her little blue dress and white apron. “What the hell just happened?” Tris remarked as she rubbed the back of her neck, finding the chip gone.

“In simple terms I successfully interfaced with your brain. Allowing me to communicate with you without the need of a simulation by simply being able to project myself through your optic nerve.”

“English?” Tris asked.

“You can see and hear me but others can not.”

Tris shuffled backwards till she was leaning against one of the towers. “Okay, earlier you said it was your last one. How many other times have you tried this?”

Alice seemed to think about it for a moment, making her look like the innocent child she was portraying. “Including you?” Tris nodded “42.”

Side glancing at Alice, Tris hesitated but asked “What happened to the others?” 

“Strokes, heart attacks, aneurysms amongst other things.” Alice shrugged “They all failed to assimilate properly with my program and stabilize.”

“The bones outside?” 

Alice shook her head, “Those are the remains of the poor souls that fell into this part of the chasm and could not get out.”

“Why not?” Tris asked confused.

“This part is sealed off except for a small underwater tunnel for the water to flow though. It’s the rush of the chasm that keeps the power of the compound going and the running water that keeps this room cool.”

“O-kay….. Moving on, so if that was your last one, how did you know it would work on me?” Tris asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

“I didn’t.” 

“What?! So you put me in danger without even knowing if I would be able to ‘stablize” Tris quoted with her fingers “Your stupid chip?” She yelled, then stood up. 

“I was confident that you would be able to assimilate with the program. But yes, I was unsure if you were ready.”

“When was the last time you tried this?”

“Before they flooded the chasm.” Alice stated as she walked towards the glass table, leaving no footprints in the dust, once there she made it light up with a keyboard and other various things.

“When was that?”

“Just after the war,” 

“That was over three hundred years ago!” Tris’ voice rose again. “Alice what were you thinking? You could have killed me!”

“I was thinking that after observing how you manipulated the race simulation, so much so that you called me into it unknowingly, that you might be my last chance.” Alice began to work away, bringing up various things on some of the screens. 

“Last chance for what?” Tris asked

“Just after the war and before the chasm came to be as is today this place was built and I was brought down here and hidden away. At that point I was still able to receive visitors and as such my creators would send me Divergents to attempt to assimilate with, but all failed to stabilize the chips. I suspected early on that this was due to the fact that the Divergence percentage at that time was not as high as it is today.”

Tris tried to follow what Alice was doing but gave up with how fast the screens were moving from one thing to the next. Rather she quietly took in everything Alice was saying. “So we didn’t start out with high percentage Divergents then?” 

“No,” Alice shook her head. “On the contrary, when I was first programmed to begin this experiment the highest Divergents were a mere ten to twelve percent, but this was also before we were able to accurately measure Divergentcy.” 

“You said earlier that this was your last chip, couldn’t you just make more?”

Again Alice shook her head. “No, these chips are made from a very rare metal called ‘Unobtanium’. It was found during the clean up of a crash site in the nineteen forties.”

“Wow.”

“It is a remarkable metal you see. I have theorized that the longer the chip stays in contact with a host system the more the host will be able to manipulate it and through it even me.” 

“How so?” Tris asked.

Alice stopped her work and turned to Tris. “Hold up your hand.” She asked.

Tris did so and watched as a single tiny, silver, hair like thread emerged from her finger tip. Unlike the last time, this time she felt nothing as she watched it wiggle around. 

“Eventually you will be able to command them to your will.”

“What are they meant to do?” Tris asked as she poked it and it shifted around her finger. 

“I do not know as of yet the full extent. I have never gotten this far.” Alice said as she too observed the hair like thread. 

Tris' eyes caught her dry sleeve then skimmed to the clock on the wall behind her hand, her eyes going wide as she saw the time. Jumping slightly Tris turned back to Alice. “Alice, why didn't you tell me I've been here for two hours?!” She practically yelled. “Everyone is probably freaking out.”

“Why don't you have a look for yourself then?” Alice said calmly as she pointed to the wall of monitors that were now off.

“What? How?”

“Think about what you want the computer to show you.”

Tris walked over to the screens and thought about them turning on. Suddenly all the screens turned on. Next Tris thought about her friends and what they were doing. Several screens flickered to images of her friends. Four and Eric seemed to be arguing with Max while Peter was cuffed to a chair in a dark room, looking miserable. 

The rest of her friends were in their dorm, Christina and Marlene were sitting on Tris’ bed and seemed to be crying while being comforted by Will and Uriah. Lynn was leaning against Tris' bed frame, glaring angrily at nothing with clenched fists.

“Eric is calling for the death penalty and Four seems to be backing him up.” Alice spoke. 

“How do I find that tunnel to get out of here?” Tris asked as she turned to Alice.

“You wouldn't survive navigating in the darkness while holding your breath for the required time.” Alice stated.

Tris thought about it for a moment before asking, “You said that I would be able to eventually control even you, can't it work in reverse? If I freely gave myself over to you could  _ you _ do it?”

Alice thought about it for a moment, running through the various calculations before nodding. “It is possible.” 

“Then do it.” Tris said with determination.

“I need you to relax for me.” Alice said as she walked around Tris in circles. “Close your eyes and clear your mind.”

Tris did so and soon felt a spark like surge run out from the back of her neck to her brain. When she opened her eyes again they didn't feel like her own. She felt completely disjointed, like she was floating. When her body began to move on its own, everything felt surreal. Alice moved her body out of the room and to the edge of the ledge. Taking a long deep breath Alice dove Tris' body into the ice cold water, but Tris felt nothing as her body began to swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess where the idea came from? 
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome!
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -  
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - Tris is back but will she survive the night?


	31. Cold Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris makes it back to the compound - barely - but will she survive hypothermia? and what are her friends willing to do to save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I'm on time for the first time in ages, which is ironic since I stayed out till super late last night at a work function and am up with minimal sleep (Because mum life).   
> :/  
> Oh well, ENJOY!

While Tris could feel her body move as it swam through the dark underwater caves, her mind felt like it was floating. Part of herself thought she should be panicking right now,  _ they _ had held their breath for who knows how long, but all she felt was calm. 

Up ahead they finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel and when they swam towards it and finally broke through, Tris found herself in one of the lakes in the middle of the old carnival. 

Tris felt her lips move and the voice that came out was her own, but not. "I'm going to step back now, you will need to catch yourself before you fall."

Tris didn't even get a moment to respond before it felt like she was being forced forward. The next thing she knew, she was falling face first back into the water. 

**"I have been holding your sensory nervous system at bay till now, but I cannot continue to hold it as is."** Came Alice's voice from within Tris. 

"What do you mean?" Tris replied out loud.

**"Once I release it, you will feel everything I have been blocking till now. You will likely go into shock."**

"Can't you continue to hold it?" Tris asked.

**"And keep you alive? No. As it sits I am only 6% integrated into your bio system, not enough to maintain or manipulate your core yet."**

"So you think you can hold it till I get back?"

**"I will try, but I can not promise you this."** Alice replied.

Tris nodded and began to run towards the tracks. As if hearing Tris' thoughts Alice answered.  **"The next train will arrive in three minutes."**

Tris picked up her pace and ran flat out till she hit the tracks. As she got up onto the platform the train came into sight. She jumped on the train and made herself comfortable in one of the carriages corners. 

**"You're at your limit of how long I can hold it safely. Keep yourself warm and you should make it to the compound."** Alice's voice echoed.

A cold chill ran over Tris' body, like a sheet being lifted, making her shake violently from the cold. The wind from the moving train blowing against her cold wet clothes didn't help.

Tris huddled in Four's jacket as much as she could, trying to gain even the tiniest bit of warmth from it. When the train began to slow, Tris stiffly stood up and saw the glass roof on top of the compound, she redied herself for the jump. 

The wind whipped at her as she launched herself from the train and skidded along the gravel surface of the building's roof. Ahead she could see the members entrance. Slowly she made her way to the ledge leading to the drop. 

With each passing step her body felt heavier and heavier. By the time she finally reached the ledge she barely had the strength to climb on it, she had lost all feeling and was starting to feel cloudy and numb. When she made it into a sitting position on the ledge, her legs hanging over it towards the drop below, Alice gave her that final push and she plumited toward the hole in the roof below. 

* * *

Zeke sat in the monitoring room chatting with his offsider when his screen abruptly shut down. When it booted back up he found his screen stuck on one of the security feeds facing the drop down members entrance. 

Just before he decided to pull the power he watched as someone fell into the net. Waiting for a bit he noticed the person wasn't moving and after checking that the time stamp was current he decided to go have a look. 

“Oi, hold the fort while I go poke the joker taking a nap in the net.” 

“Whatever.” His offsider replied jokingly. 

Once he reached the net he called out to the person as he placed his hand on it to give the net a bit of a jolt. “Yo, you can’t be napping here, it’s dangerous.” When the person didn’t move Zeke pushed down on the net from his side causing the person to roll towards him. “Oi!” He yelled. 

As the person rolled towards him the person’s hair moved out of their face and his breath caught. “Tris!” He yelled as he grabbed a hold of her arms and dragged her towards him. The first thing he noticed was that she was wet, the second was how cold she was. 

Lowering her to the floor he checked for a pulse. “Tris can you hear me?” He asked as the seconds seemed to tick by at an agonising pace. Finally Zeke felt the soft th’thump of her heartbeat, it was faint but it was there. 

Zeke grabbed his radio “Man down, I repeat man down. Alert the infirmary injured inbound. Over.” 

“What’s going on?” His offsider replied.

Zeke shook his head wildly so the camera could see as he scooped Tris into his arms and began to run down the stairs as fast as he could.

When he burst through the entrance of the infirmary he began to call out for help. Jenny, one of the older nurses came bustling towards him asking why he was shouting. When Zeke shows her who was in his arms, she was taken aback slightly, before regaining her composure and quickly checking Tris’ pulse.

“Quickly, bring her this way. Every second counts.” Jenny said leading him into one of the unoccupied rooms. “And tell me everything.” 

Zeke began to tell Jenny everything he knew, from her fall to how he found her - which wasn’t much - Laying Tris down on the bed Jenny’s next request caught him so off guard that he had to ask her to repeat herself. 

“I said, strip down.” Jenny repeated more sternly as she began to remove Tris’ clothes. 

“Can't we just wrap her in a blanket or something to warm her up?” 

“That would be fine if she had body heat to keep her warm.” 

“Electric blanket?” 

Jenny stopped what she was doing and looked over at Zeke with a steely look “Ezekial Pedrad, do not make me repeat myself.”.

Zeke didn’t say anything more as he began to strip down.

“You can leave those on.” Jenny replied as she pointed to his boxers. “I’m just glad you have something on under your pants.” She laughed. 

Zeke looked over at Tris, she had been stripped down to her bra and panties which made him blush and turn away. 

“Now I need you to pick her up and place her in your lap.” She said as she retrieved a shiny silver space blanket. “Before you question, Tris has hypothermic shock. We need to raise her body temperature slowly otherwise the shock will kill her.” 

Zeke nodded obediently like a good little soldier and gently picked Tris up before sitting on the bed and placing her in his lap. Jenny came over after he was settled and wrapped the both of them in the space blanket. 

“I will go call Max as well as some back up.” Jenny said as she secured the blanket with a clip.

“Backup?” Zeke questioned.

Jenny looked down at Zeke before replying, “Tris is going to basically leech your body heat, this in turn will make you cold, so we will need a couple of people to help warm her up till she is stable and can maintain her own body heat.” With that Jenny left the room. 

In a similar situation Zeke would have made a smart ass remark or joke, but as he looked down at Tris, huddled in the space blanket, he felt more of a need to protect her, like she was his little sister. 

A short while later Zeke could hear yelling in the hallway followed by the door to the room slamming open. Looking up he saw Four and Eric come barreling into the room followed by Max. 

Zeke watched as the three of them took at the compromising situation he was in. Max wore an expression of indifference, it was the other two he was worried about. They both looked ready to kill him. 

His hand went nervously to the back of his head as he grinned at them and said, “I can explain.” In doing so the sheet covering the two moved revealing what they were wearing, or lack thereof. 

Eric made a move towards Zeke but Jenny grabbed his arm, “Don’t you dare Mr.,Tris is still in the danger zone. We need to warm her up slowly with body heat transfer.” She released his arm and walked further into the room, checking Tris’ temperature. “I have several female friend’s of the young lady on the way, once they arrive they will take over from Mr. Pedrad.” She adjusted the blanket to cover Tris’ face again keeping her in the cocoon of warmth.

“If all you need is bodies then I volunteer.” 

“Thank you Eric, that is very kind of you. But I think Tris would prefer females at this time.” 

A knock came on the opened door causing the occupants of the room to turn and look. 

“We were told you needed us?” Came Lynn’s neutral voice. 

“Ah, yes. Please come in.” Jenny beckoned. 

Lynn, Marlene and Christina filed into the room spotting Zeke on the bed wrapped in a space blanket. 

“Now, I don’t want you to be too shocked or raise your voices okay.” Jenny said. All three girls nodded. Satisfied with that she pulled the edge of the space blanket down, revealing Tris to the three new occupants. 

“Tris.” Christina breathed out her hands going to her mouth in shock. 

“But I watched her fall to her death.” Lynn said, eyes looking haunted.

“Tris was found 30 minutes ago.” Jenny paused, “She needs your help to survive.” 

“Anything!” Christina instantly replies, rolling up her sleeves, “If she needs blood you can take as much as you need.” 

Jenny smiled at her but shook her head, “She need’s body heat at the moment, without it she will likely die.”

“So you need us to cuddle with her?” Lynn asks crudely. 

“Another way of putting it, but yes.” Jenny nodded.

Lynn looked at her then at Tris before nodding, “Okay.” 

“Good.” Jenny clapped her hands as she turned to the other occupants, “You three need to leave now.” She pointed at Max, Eric and Four. Both Eric and Four look to be about to say something when Jenny cut them off with her hand, “I don’t want to hear anything from you two, go wait outside.” She ordered. 

All three left the room, leaving the girls and Zeke. 

“Okay, which one of you wants to go first?” Jenny asked. 

Lynn stepped forward first and silently began to strip, once ready she and Zeke were quick to swap places. 

“Now I plan on swapping between the three of you every half hour, any longer and she may accidentally pull you into hypothermia with her, do you understand?” 

All three girls nodded. 

“Good, should you need anything press the buzzer beside the bed.” 

It took 6 hours before Tris was deemed stable enough to be moved to a heated room. By that time all three girls were exhausted.

* * *

Later, elsewhere in the compound. 

“I say we still kill him.” Said Eric from his place on the couch. 

“We do life for life, not life for attempted life.” Replied Max from behind his desk. 

Four leant against the wall, arms crossed and stayed quiet, not that he really had any say in the outcome of whether Peter lived or died. 

“He tried to kill her several times!” Eric yelled. 

“And if I recall correctly things like this happen every initiation.” Max eyed him knowingly. 

Eric went quiet at that. 

“Regardless, I have made a decision.” Both males in the room looked at Max expectantly. “Since I want Tris to become a leader it is only fitting that she chooses the sentence of the one that has wronged her,” Max could see Eric about to say something and instead cut him off by raising his voice a little, “This will also serve as a test, the outcome will show the type of leader she will become.”

“Only if she takes your offer.” Said Four. 

“You don’t seem surprised by the knowledge of my offer.” Max replied, looking directly at Four. 

Four shook his head, “I saw it coming a mile away.” 

“Well then, we will see.” Max said, lacing his fingers together on his desk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's everyone's favourite moments in this story so far?
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome!
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -  
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - Will Tris take the offer of Leader and decide Peter's fate or will she decline and leave his fate to Dauntless?


	32. Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Tris were to become a leader, what type of leaders would she be when it comes time to pass judgment on others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, between having a sick child and starting a new role at work, life has gotten hectic.
> 
> So without further adieu!

When Tris stirred awake she felt warm, so much so that she never wanted to move again. 

“Ah you’re finally awake.” Came a friendly voice from outside the warm cocoon.

Tris emerged from her cocoon of warmth to see an older Dauntless woman smiling at her as well as a gruff looking Dauntless man behind her. 

“I’m Jenny, one of the nurses, don’t mind him,” She pointed at the man behind her, “He’s just here to make sure no unwanted guests enter your room.” She winked. 

As if understanding the question playing on Tris’ face she answered for her. “It’s just a precaution that Max and the other leaders wanted to take to make sure nothing else happens to you.” 

“Oh.”

“I’m going to tell Max the lass is awake.” Grunted the man as he left.

“I just need to take some obs from you if that’s okay.” 

Tris nodded as Jenny took her temperature and blood pressure amongst other things.

“It still amazes me how fast Divergents heal.” She mused aloud as she finished up.

“Max is on his way, he wants to talk to you.” Grunted the male guard as he re-entered the room.

“Can I have some clothes?” Tris asked, realizing she was wearing nothing but her undergarments under the blanket.

“No need for that dear. You won't be leaving for a couple of days. Why don’t you take the time to just relax?” Replied Jenny.

“She’s not the type to just sit around are you Tris?” Max said from the doorway. “May I enter?”

Tris nodded and watched him come in and take a seat while placing a small bag on her bed. 

“I took the liberty of having your clothes cleaned for you and your friend Christina replaced your,” Max coughed, “Undergarments.” 

“Thank you.” Tris said, taking the bag. “Can everyone leave while I dress please?” 

Against her will Jenny left begrudgingly while the other two left silently. Once Tris was done she opened the door before sitting back on the bed. This time though only Max entered before shutting the door behind him. 

“I’d like to take this chance to talk to you about my offer.” Max said, taking a seat again. 

“Okay.” Tris responded instantly. To be honest she hadn’t really thought much about it since that day, but why not. If she became a leader maybe she could make a real difference.

“Now before you say no…… Wait, was that an okay as in let's talk or an okay you will take the job?” 

“It was an ‘Okay I will take the job.’” 

“Great.” Max clapped his hands together, “If you wouldn’t mind I would like to start your training right away, if that’s okay with you of course?”

Tris thought about it for a second before nodding, “On one condition.” 

Max raised his eyebrow. 

“I’m famished.” Tris’ stomach chose that moment to let out a large growl.

Max laughed as he stood. “Of course, how about I cook you something while we discuss your future?” 

“You can cook?” Tris asked, looking skeptical at him as she stood. 

“Of course.” Max stood and led Tris out. 

Jenny caught them on the way out and made Max promise that he would at least make Tris rest for the rest of the day as a compromise to her letting Tris out early. Max promised and even went as far to say that she could borrow one of the empty leaders quarters to rest. Jenny was happy with this. 

Tris followed Max back to his apartment and sat at his kitchen table. She noticed that it was surprisingly sparse of furniture, only having the essentials and was unusually clean. 

“I don’t see the need in unnecessary things in one's space, they only serve to clutter one's mind and serve as a distraction.” Max said as he pottered around the kitchen in an apron. 

Tris saw the apron and giggled a bit. 

“It belonged to my wife.” Max said neutrally, as he prepared their meal. 

“You said belonged as in past tense.” 

“Another time maybe, today I want to talk about you and your future. In hopes that you would say yes I prepared a few things for you. On my desk in my study is a couple of papers and a book I would like you to read.” 

Tris moved from her spot at the table and went to what she assumed was his study. Like the other few rooms Tris had seen, it only had the required things in it. A desk and chair, and a bookshelf with only a few books on it. Spotting the small pile on Max’s desk she collected the items and returned to the dining room where she sat back down at the kitchen table and began to read through them.

The papers listed a full manifestos of each faction, while the book was a first hand account of the first Dauntless leader. 

“I don’t expect you to read the manifestos of the other factions, but it is a requirement that you read our full manifesto.” Said Max as he placed a bowl down in front of Tris, “I hope you like spaghetti bolognaise.”

Tris put down the list of manifesto’s and began to eat. 

“I have an important decision to make today,” He began, “All leaders are required to make hard decisions, and sometimes even ones they don’t want to make, that is why I would like to give you the opportunity today to make that choice.” 

“What am I deciding on?” Tris asked curiously as she ate. 

“I will show you after we eat.” Max answered cryptically. 

Once done Max led Tris deep into a part of the compound that she had never been to. Soon they arrived in what looked like a secure area. After gaining access and moving through several locked doors and areas, Max stopped and turned to Tris “We have an individual in custody that is to be tried for treason. As a leader it will be your job to pass judgment and sentence on those individuals and do it all without allowing your emotions cloud your judgment.”

“Okay.” Tris replied hesitantly. 

Max nodded at the guard that had followed them in, he moved forward and opened what Tris guessed was a cell. 

Inside the room was a single chair, strapped to it was a male with his head cast down. Tris didn’t need to be told who it was, she already knew. Without looking at Max, Tris asked, “You want me to decide Peter’s fate?”

“Yes.” Max said simply.

Tris moved further into the cell till she was right in front of Peter. At the approach of her steps Peter looked up. “Hn, now I’m seeing ghosts of Stiffs, great.” He mumbled out. 

Tris inhaled sharply at the state Peter was in, he was bruised, bloody and swollen. She gently touched his face, he hissed as she moved it from side to side getting a better look. 

**“A man who is used to acting in one way never changes; he must come to ruin when the times, in changing, no longer are in harmony with his ways.”** Echoed Alice’s voice through Tris’ mind.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tris breathed out.

**“It means that he will never change unless he falls to the very bottom of humiliation. You must ruin him but also show him compassion.”**

Tris nodded as she let go of Peter’s face and turned to Max. “Let him go.” Tris said strongly. 

“Just like that?” Max asked. When Tris nodded towards him he simply asked, “Why?”

“ There is no greater punishment than living the rest of his life with the shame that he has brought upon himself.” 

“How so?” 

“I’m assuming everyone in Dauntless knows of his most recent acts?” Max nodded at Tris, “They also know about his previous crusades. He has already been labeled as a coward, let him live with it. To be shunned by his faction and to lose all that is close to him, that is far more fitting punishment for him.” Tris turned to Peter, “It’s time you worked hard for something Peter, you want to be a better person, work hard and earn it.” 

“If that is your decision, I will stand by it.” Max said as he nodded at the guard to release Peter. “But know this boy,” He directed his full stare at Peter, “Tris is the one that has set you free without any form of punishment while there are others that called for your head.” 

Peter nodded before he was led out of the prison and back to the dorm room as he was. Tris was then led by Max to one of the free leaders apartments for the night. 

“You should have everything you need here. Feel free to do as you like, maybe even visit your friends, I’m sure they are all missing you, but please do rest otherwise Jenny will have my head.” Max laughed. 

After reading through everything Max had left her, she wandered out and to the Mess hall where she found not only all her friends but Eric and Four. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Peter get what he deserved? Only the future knows. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome!
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -  
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - Tris and Four get into some more awkward situations thanks to Tris' gang and may even get some alone time out of it. New things are learnt and there might even be a first kiss somewhere in there, but who's?


	33. Real Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris and her gang get into their normal mischief and as usual it causes Tris to get into awkward situations with one of her trainers. She ends up getting some alone time with yours and my fav boy fear landscapes are entered and things are learnt and a kiss is shared along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I'm on time and this one's a even a nice long one for you guys, so enjoy!

As Tris walked through the mess hall the room quickly went silent. “Tris!” several people called out her name from across the hall. Abruptly Tris found herself in the air and being spun around. 

“Don’t you ever do that to us again!” Came Zeke’s voice as he put her down. “You really scared us.” 

Tris found herself surrounded by all her friends while the rest of Dauntless looked on.

“Three cheers for first ever Dauntless to survive the chasm!” Uriah shouted. 

Everyone in the room erupted into cheers. Several even came over to congratulate her as if it was some great feat. In the distance Tris could see Eric standing by Four, both looked pissed as they whispered to each other. She followed their eyes and spotted who exactly they were glaring at. 

Nestled in the very corner of the room, away from everyone else was Peter and his goons. 

“Don’t worry about them.” Said Christina as she glared towards the corner. 

“Yeah, forget about him.” Grunted Lynn. “He’s weak, Dauntless will eat him alive if he makes membership.” 

“Come,” Uriah slung his arm around Tris, “You’re probably hungry.” 

Tris made her way over to the table with her friends and sat. After directing the conversation away from how she got out of the chasm they spent the rest of their meal chatting about what they wanted to do after initiation, granted Tris only nibbled since she had already eaten at Max's.

“Hey, thanks to you we got the whole day off and they’re even having a party tonight.” Will cheered cheerfully as they made their way to Zeke’s apartment.

It had been decided during dinner that they would start the party early, so once back at Zeke’s he cracked open a couple of drinks and shared them amongst the initiates.

“Are we even allowed to be drinking alcohol?” Asked Christina.

“Live on the edge a bit Chris.” Laughed Zeke as he took a swig of his own drink.

“She’s right.” Shauna grumbled as she entered Zeke’s apartment. “They aren’t allowed to drink until  _ after  _ initiation.” She commented as she started taking the drinks off all the initiates. 

“Come on Sha, one isn’t going to hurt them. And think about everything they’ve been through, especially Tris. Doesn't she at least deserve one?” 

Shauna looked down at the puppy dog eyes Zeke was giving her before she caved. “Fine, but only one!” She said as she handed the drinks back to the initiates.

Tris took a sip from her drink and was surprised by it’s sweet taste. Taking another she relaxed into her chair. The late afternoon gave way to early evening and by that time everyone had had a few too many, Tris though had stuck to her one drink limit that Shauna had set. 

“Hey Marlene, I bet you anything I could shoot this muffin off the top of your head.” Uriah said as he swiped the muffin she was eating out of her hand. 

“You’re on, you lose and you’re a pussycake for life.” Marlene giggled as she stood. 

“I win and I get to snuggle in your bed with you tonight.” He winked.

“Fine, the rest of you guys coming?” She asked as she turned to the rest of the occupants in the room. 

Everyone nodded and got up to follow. 

“Hey now that you mention it, where’s Zeke?” Uriah asked. 

“He left a while ago.” Tris answered as she stood. 

“Eh, whatever. Let's go already!” Shouted Will.

Everyone made their way to the training hall, once there Uriah went to the storage cupboard and came back with a gun. 

“Aren’t they meant to be locked up?” Will asked curiously.

“Nah, it’s just a pellet gun. They only lock up the real ones.” Uriah replied as he loaded the gun with pellets. “Now, against the target initiate!” Uriah shouted, in his best Eric impersonation. 

Everyone laughed as Merlene made her way to the end of the shooting range and leant against the target before placing the muffin on her head. “Oh wait.” She called out as she took a piece of the muffin and popped it in her mouth. “Don’t want it  _ all _ to go to waste.” 

Uriah rolled his eyes as he lined up the shot. 

“Should we really be doing this after having so many drinks?” Christina ever the voice of reason asked. 

“Meh, we’ve done this heaps of times.” Lynn replied from her spot leaning against a pillar. 

Uriah finished lining up the shot and took it. The muffin bounced off Marlene’s head and onto the floor. 

“Nice shot.” Lynn grunted as she stood up straight and walked over to Marlene. Leaning down she grabbed what was left of the muffin and broke it in half giving one part to Marlene before popping the rest in her mouth. 

“Gross! That's been on the floor!” Uriah shouted.

Marlene ran forward and shoved some of the leftover muffin in his mouth before running towards the door. “Tag your it!” She shouted after as she disappeared out the door. 

Everyone looked at each other than at Uriah before dashing out the door after Marlene. 

Deciding to use the whole compound as a playground everyone quickly ran towards the Pit. Looking behind herself, Tris could see Uriah running close behind. 

“Uh-oh, instructor alert.” Will shouted, but it was too late for Tris. 

Tris collided with someone from the group, landing hard on top of them with  _ his _ arms wrapped around her tightly. 

“Mind getting off me?” Four asks from below her.

Tris tried to get up but found the arms around her still securing her in place. 

“Hey Four,” Called out one of the guys for the small group. “You need to actually let her go for her to get up.” He laughed.

“Oh.” Four grunted as he let go of Tris’ waist, but not before whispering only for her ears, “But I don’t want to.” 

Tris flashed red hot as she got up. She could hear her friends in the background giggling and someone else making the comment ‘At least it wasn’t Eric again.’ 

Once up she offered Four a hand up, he took it and swayed a bit as he stood. 

“What are you doing?” Tris eyed him up and down, noticing the pink that dusts his cheeks and the way he swayed a bit.

“Flirting with death,” He said with a grin, his friends in the background whistling while Tris raised an eyebrow. “Drinking by the chasm, probably not a smart idea.” Four leant heavily against the rail for support.

“No, it’s not.” Tris replied, crossing her arms. Thinking about it she decided that she didn’t like this side of Four, it was unsettling. 

“Hey Tris,” Zeke called out, Tris couldn’t help but wonder when he had shown up or had he been there the whole time?, “Four seems to have had a bit too much to drink, mind taking him back to mine for me?” He said with his normal shit eating grin, but with something else hidden behind it. 

“Uh, sure.” Tris said unsurely as she wrapped an arm around Four’s waist. 

Several of Four’s friends made kissy faces at her as she helped support Four who was giving them the finger, while her own friends looked at her confused, all except Christina who was winking at her. Tris rolled her eyes and continued towards Zeke’s. 

As they got to the chasm’s bridge Four stopped, “Wait.” He said sluggishly, “I want to show you something.” He swayed a bit as he let go of Tris and instead grabbed her hand. 

He jumped the rail a little away from the bridge, causing Tris to yell at him to get back on the safe side. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked, still holding her hand. When she nodded hesitantly he said, “Then follow me.” Tris followed Four as they hugged the side of the chasm, continuing along a small ledge till it opened up to a flat spot just above where the water disappeared underneath. “This is my secret spot, I’ve never shown it to anyone else.” He said as he sat down and leaned against the wall.

It was somehow quieter here than it was standing beside the chasm. 

“It’s nice.” Tris replied as she sat down next to him.

“I found it during my initiation.” 

They sat there for a while, just listening to the soft sound of the chasm when Tris felt something warm touch her hand and turned to see Four’s fingers touching hers. Heat rushed up her face as she moved her hand closer to his and soon his hand was on top of hers. 

Taking a deep breath then letting it out Four asked, “If I asked to kiss you, would you say no?” 

Tris bit her lip as heat rushed up her face before she shook her head. 

Four leant over, using his free hand he turned Tris’ face to his and kissed her. At first it seemed both of them didn’t really know what to do, but the longer the kiss went on the more her own confidence built till her free hand raised to the back of his neck and she opened her mouth and allowed him to explore it with his tongue. When they finally broke for a much needed breath they opted to just lean their heads against each other and stare. 

“God you’re beautiful.” Four breathed out, his breath smelling of beer. 

“I think your beer goggles are messing with your vision.” Tris laughed off her embarrassment. 

“Don’t put yourself down, I wouldn’t have been watching you this whole time if I didn’t find you attractive.” Four pulled away, opting to watch the water flow underneath them again, his hand still entwined with hers. 

“Been playing close attention to me have you?” Tris played. 

“Maybe,” He side glanced her. 

“Only maybe?” 

“Fine. I like you okay, so I’ve been watching you.” 

“But you’re older than me and I’m  _ way _ younger.” Tris tried to defend why he shouldn’t like someone like her. “And not that pretty.” 

“Yeah, by a whopping two whole years.” Four laughed. 

“Seriously? You’re only eighteen?” Tris turned to stare at him.

“And by the way, you are pretty, maybe not to other peoples standards, but shouldn’t only my opinion count? Plus you're brave as hell and I love that about you.”

“How can you be such a charmer Four, when you scowl so much.” Tris laughed. 

Four rolled his eyes at her. “I wish you wouldn’t call me that.” 

“Call you what?”

“Four.” 

“But it’s what everyone calls you?” Tris said, confused. “If you don’t want me to call you that then what’s your  _ real _ name?”

Sighing, Four stood, letting go of Tris’ hand before offering it to her again, when she took it and he pulled her up to him and kissed her again. “I want to show you something else.” 

Four lead them out of the little hidey-hole and up to the fear landscape room. On his way he grabbed two syringe guns and two serum vials. 

“What are we doing here?” Tris asked. 

“You want to know who I am right?” 

Tris nodded as Four shut and locked the door to the fear landscape behind them. He quickly set up and calibrated the computer before connecting the electrodes to himself then to Tris. He proceeded to fill both syringe guns, handing one to Tris. Sweeping her hair to the side he put the gun against her neck and injected its contents into her while kissing her. Then turned his own neck for her to inject him. 

Once done he sat in the chair and pulled Tris into his lap encouraging her to close her eyes. 

When Tris opened her eyes again she noticed that they were on top of a tall building, the wind roaring around them.

“Fear of heights.” Tris said to Four as he nodded, “We’re in your fear landscape.” Again Four nodded. Tris turned away from the ledge to look at Four. She could see him shaking slightly, so stepped in front of him blocking his view of the edge. “Four look at me.” She said as she took both of his hands. When his eyes darted to hers she smiled warmly at him. “We’re going to get through this together, okay. How would you normally get through this fear?” She asked. 

“Jump to the next building…… but I never make it.” Four replied in a small voice. 

Tris took a step backwards towards the edge, his grip on hers tightening. Tris continued to whisper to him as she wrapped his arms around her waist. When he was secure she started to lean backwards. Four began to resist and pull away, so Tris kicked off and threw them both over the edge. Four buried himself in her neck as they plummeted towards the ground. 

Soon Tris realized they were no longer falling, rather they were laying in a small metal room. Sitting up she looked around, “Confinement?” She asked. Looking at Four he shook his head as he stood and looked around frantically. 

Soon the walls began to move inwards. “Costiphobia.” Tris breathed out. “How do you normally get out of this one?” 

“Fight against it or break the simulation,” He said looking down at her, “For the record you lose points if you do that.” 

Tris nodded calmly as the walls creped closer. After fighting the walls to the point that he could no longer move or stand straight Four relented and sat down with Tris. She was quick to sit in his lap and wrap his arms and legs around her. “Make yourself smaller.”

“What?” 

“By making yourself smaller you give yourself over to your fear.” 

Four did so and buried himself into Tris again. 

“You know, most boys would enjoy being trapped in close quarters with a girl.” She joked.

“Not claustrophobic people Tris!” Four sounded desperate as he hugged her tighter. 

“Okay, okay.” Tris said as she set her hand on top of his, she moved it to her chest just over her heart, “Feel my heartbeat?” She asked, “Can you feel it?” 

“Yes.” Four nodded, his head still in her neck. 

“Feel how steady it is?”

“It’s fast.” Four replied from her neck.

“Yes, well that has nothing to do with the box.” Tris remarked.

Suddenly the walls fell away and they were in a dark room. In the centre was a young girl sitting on a chair, on the table next to her is a gun. 

Tris watched as Four stood and ran a hand through his hair before picking up the gun, “Forced to kill an innocent.” Four said as he walked behind her and shot her before backing out the door behind him.

Realization suddenly hit Tris as she followed him, “Four, as in four fears.” She said as she stared at him and he nodded, “But how is this meant to tell me your real name then?” 

“You’re about to find out.” Four said as he swallowed hard. 

Tris looked around the room and saw it’s blank grey walls. When you’ve seen one Abnegation house you've seen them all. 

“Four, why are we in Abnegation?” She asked as she looked around. “Was…. it your original faction?” 

Four nodded as he looked towards the steps leading to the upstairs floor. Tris could now see someone slowly coming down them. “You know I only do this for your own good boy.” Said the man as he descended the steps, a leather belt gripped in his hand. 

Tris had to double take the man before she recognized him, “Marcus.” Tris whispered, he was the leader of Abnegation.

“Here’s the part,” Four said, with a shaky voice, “Where you figure out my name.” 

“Is he…..” Tris looked at Marcus as he walked towards them, then looked over to Four, who was slowly inching backwards. “Marcus had a son, a son that left and joined Dauntless.” His name was, “Tobias.” Tris said softly. 

Marcus stretched out the belt in his hand before letting it fall to his side. “This is for your own good boy.” He repeated again, his voice echoing around them as more Marcus’ suddenly appeared. 

Tris looked over at Four, he was frozen in his spot, sagging a bit as the words continued to attack him mentally. The first Marcus reached out towards Four, gripping him by the arm. As he brought the belt in his hand back. Tris lunged forward just as he brought the belt down. 

The sickening sound of hard leather meeting flesh rang out throughout the room, while a burning pain ran up Tris’ arm. As if that was what was needed, Four snapped out of his trance and saw the belt wrapped around Tris’ arm. 

Tris uses the belt wrapped around her to yank Marcus towards her and lands her fist hard against his face causing him to crumple to the floor.

Four regained himself after the shock of someone standing up to his father for him and attacked the next Marcus as he yelled and lunged for Tris. 

Soon all the Marcus’ were unconscious and the simulation ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between the two websites I upload on I have had a couple of people asking me when Four and Tris would get a move on with their relationship, I would like to stop and mention that this is a slow burn and there wont be anything serious till the next series (which I am writing at the moment). 
> 
> I have also had several concerns about this being a Eric x Tris story, lets clear this up too. This is a Four x Tris story, it is in the tags. Eric is a side character that I need in the future so I need him emotionally invested in her from the start. His 'relationship' with her will be revealed later on in the next seasons (yes I said seasons - as in I have layouts for three seasons - maybe a fourth - for this story! so stay tuned, we're here for the long run) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome!
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -  
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - Four and Eric get there territorial macho on again, to which she promptly slams the door in their face. Everyone's favourite Hick makes an appearance again. An Tris teaches some of the Dauntless born initiates why you don't take her for granted!


	34. New Things Learnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four and Eric get up to their usual macho bull, Tris get's a shower on her own and Tris is fighting a Dauntless born.... that can't go wrong... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm on time again! I'm on a roll..... lets hope I don't jinx myself.... granted it's later in the day then I normally upload but at least its the same day still, (at least it is where I am...)

“So all the stuff Erudite printed about your father was true?” Tris said as she got up off Four. 

Four stood and wrapped his arms around her from behind, hugging her in place and stopping her from moving away as he nodded. “Most of it, yes. I don’t know how they found out though.” 

“What wasn’t true then?” She asked as she petted his arms where they sat around her waist.

“He didn’t murder her.” He mumbled. 

Patting his hand Tris said decided to leave his family talk for another day, “We should go before someone notices.” 

Four nodded and reluctantly let go as he stood. “I’ll walk you back to the dorm.” 

“I thought I was meant to be walking you home.” Tris joked. 

“Yeah, but I’m charming, remember.” Four hugged her again before kissing her neck. Although normally averse to physical touch - so much so that it was one of her fears - Tris found herself leaning into Four’s embrace. 

“Fine, but I’m not staying at the dorm tonight,” She hesitated before finishing, “I’m actually staying at one of the leaders apartments.” 

Four abruptly spun her around to face him, a look of panic written all over his face. “Who’s?”

Tris laughed at the sudden rush of jealousy her ‘instructor’ was displaying. “Relax, I’m staying in one of the empty apartments. It was the only way Jenny was going to allow me to be discharged early.” 

“Hn.” Four replied. 

Four led Tris out of the fear landscape and towards the leader’s apartments. After arriving at Tris’ temporary apartment Tris invited Four in for a bit.

“So what type of leader do you hope to be?” Four asked out of the blue as he sat on the couch next to Tris.

Tris was taken aback by his question, “You knew?”

“Of course.” Four said as he draped his arm over her shoulders. 

“And you’re not mad?” Tris asked slightly shocked.

“Why would I be?” He questioned her, slightly confused. 

“I just….. Since you were offered it to begin with and turned it down.” 

“I turned it down for a number of reasons. I’m not going to be mad because someone else is taking it.” Four said honestly.

Before Tris could reply there was a knock at the door. 

Tris got up and answered it, finding Eric standing there. 

“Hey Tris.” He grinned at her, “Mind if I come in?” 

“I’m about to get ready for bed Eric, I still have training tomorrow.”

At this Four made his way into view, turning Eric’s smile into a snarl. “This is the  _ leader’s _ apartments  _ Four _ ,” Eric growled Four’s name sarcastically, “Last I checked, you don’t belong here.” 

Tris watched as Four’s instructor mask appeared on his face and he squared off with Eric. “I was just escorting Tris back when she invited  _ me _ in.” 

“Last I saw, you were too drunk to even stand straight.” He smirked. “You wouldn’t happen to be fraternizing with initiates would you?”

“Funny how being chivalrous can sober you up.” Four replied bordly. “And I’m not like you,  _ Eric _ . I don’t fool around with initiates.” 

Eric was about to make a snide comeback when Tris cut him off. “Four was just leaving. Is there something you needed Eric? I’m rather tired and want to go to bed.” Tris repeated the last.

Eric re-adjusted himself as he turned back towards Tris, ignoring Four. “Max asked me to  _ personally _ deliver these to you and go through them with you, since  _ I _ will be one of the leaders working  _ very closely _ with you in the future.” Eric said the last bit as he looked directly at Four. 

“Thank you Eric,” Tris said as she took the folder from his hand, “Now if you don’t mind I want to shower and get some sleep.”

“But,” Eric stuttered out. 

“I will read it on my own and should I have any questions I will ask you. Now good bye” Tris said as she pushed both men out the door and shut it. 

Eric glanced at Four and grunted, “This is all your fault.” 

“My fault?” Four questioned with a laugh. “It’s not my fault if you don’t know how to be a gentleman.” 

“I can be more of a gentleman than you any day!” Eric glared as he turned towards Four. 

“Sure you can.” Four said, shaking his head as he walked away. 

“Hey,” Eric called out, “We’re not done here.” 

“I am, Good night Eric.” Four called back. 

Eric grumbled as he walked back to his own apartment. 

* * *

Meanwhile back in the apartment

Tris relished in being able to take a shower on her own, without the fear of someone perving on her. Once done she crawled into the warm, comfy bed Max had provided and read through the file he had sent her. It contained the basic runnings of Dauntless and an outline of some of the minor projects he wanted her to work on once initiation was done. 

It was nothing too fancy to begin with, attend a couple of faction leader meetings alongside him, oversee the new guard training and help design a couple of new programs, one including initiate training for the following year. 

All in all ‘grunt work’. 

Sighing, Tris placed the folder on her nightstand and turned off the lights. She guessed that all leaders needed to start at the bottom. 

When Tris woke the next morning she quickly got dressed and made her way down to the kitchen where she knocked on its side door. 

From behind it she could hear a lot of yelling and crashing as well as the sound of shuffled foot steps. When the door finally opened Tris was pulled into one of the tightest hugs she had ever had. Seriously, what was with people and hugging?

“Dont cha eva scare me like tha again, ya ear me?” Terry released her. 

“No promises.” Tris laughed. 

“Well, I figured ya wood be up at this ear time so…..” He waved behind himself. “We prepped ya somethin special.” He grinned lopsidedly. 

Several kitchen hands and chefs filed out and into the mess hall with lots of small plates of food. 

“Didn't want ya runnin on a full stomach so we made ya a littl of everathin.” He continued to grin lopsidedly at Tris. “Sit, sit.” He directed Tris to sit at the table. “Tim ‘ear has bin tryin lotsa new fandangled things he foun in some book.” Terry smacked Tim on the back.

“Oh that reminds me,” Tris said as she took a seat. “That thing you made last time Tim was amazing, Christina asked what it was and if we could have it again?”

“Oh ah, sure.” Tim blushed. “It was a fried curry pocket.” 

Tris nodded as she started nibbling at something from each plate till she had tried a little from each one. After thanking everyone and mentioning which her favourites were she set off for her morning run, sadly though it was interrupted by Eric 'joining' her. 

Once done Tris headed back to the apartment to shower and dress. After making it for breakfast with the rest of her friend they all made their way to the training hall together. 

Max made an appearance at the start of training and decreed that in light of recent events there would be no more knockouts till the final day of initiation. With that said Tris found herself first up in the ring and paired with a Dauntless born she didn’t really know. 

“Just cause you took a swim in the chasm the other day and survived doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you.” He said as he squared off in front of Tris. 

Tris just stared at him, a blank look that gave away nothing as she went into a defensive stance. When Eric signaled for them to start the unnamed boy in front of her ran at her leaving several openings in his attack. Tris decided - like with Peter - that he should be knocked down a few pegs, so she allowed him to make first contact. 

The punch sent her spiralling to the floor where she lay still and unmoving. Unknown to her opponent, just before his punch landed Tris began the spin, turning away from the punch allowing it’s force to continue her momentum downwards. 

“Too easy,” Said the Dauntless born as he turned away from Tris smirking, “Don’t know how you had so much trouble defeating her Uriah.” He called out as he laughed. 

Tris smirked as she flipped over and swiped the guys feet from under him causing him to land face first into the ground. Quickly she jumped on his back and grabbed one of his wrists and elbow before forcing it backwards up the centre of his back on a painful angle. 

“That’s why!” Uriah howled out in laughter. 

“Conceed.” Tris whispered into her opponent's ear. After being met with a growl Tris used her leverage to push his arm further up his back. “Conceed.” She repeated, a little louder this time. 

He began to smack his other hand on the ground as he yelped out in pain “Okay, fine. I concede, I concede!” 

“Never underestimate your opponent.” Tris said as she got up. Once up she smiled and offered him a hand. At first he just looked at it like it might bite him, then tentatively he took the offered hand. “You leave your right side open when you throw a punch cause you throw yourself sideways. Turn more the other way as you punch and that won’t happen.” She said before walking away to her friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome!
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -  
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - It's the first stage of their final day.


	35. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the end, how will the final stages of initiations go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a bit of a short one, but still important all the same.   
> And hey look, I'm on a roll. Another episode on time!

The last week of initiation had been hell not only for Tris but for everyone on so many levels. Firstly the trainers had pushed them harder than ever, secondly the rankings had gone all over the place as everyone put their all into it, - everyone except Tris and Uriah had wildly moved about the board - and lastly, free time had become scarce as they were encouraged to do as much training as they could physically stand, so much so that Dauntless had full members manning the training hall, gyms, simulators and ranges 24/7. They even had the kitchen running through all hours to keep everyone fed during this time. 

Soon enough though, it was the last day of initiation. Everyone was tense as they stood at attention in the training hall in front of their trainers and Max.

Max looked around the room at the initiates in front of him, contemplating his next works as he stepped forwards. “Today is graduation day.” He began, “Some of you will move on and become full members of the Dauntless society and proceed to find your place in its ranks,” Max’s voice dropped in tempo to something darker as he continued, “While the rest of you will become factionless through no fault but your own.” 

The room filled with the soft sound of murmurs as the initiates quietly spoke amongst themselves, the feeling of fear sitting heavy in the room. 

Max cleared his throat loudly getting everyone's attention back on him. “Today will be broken up into several events beginning in the range and ending in the ring.” Max said the last with an eager glint in his eyes, as he began moving around the room, walking in between the initiates as he continued to speak “You will rotate through each activity, showing off all the skills you have learnt.” He stopped in front of Christina, looking at her intently as he spoke the next, “Who knows, you may even be saved from becoming factionless by showing off a specifically sought after skill.” Max eyed her one last time before moving on through the crowd of initiates. “Remember, all eyes will be on  _ you _ .” He finished as he moved back to the middle of the room. 

Eric stepped forward and began to shout orders, splitting everyone up into smaller groups and sending them to different parts of the range to begin the first part of their final gradings. Once everyone took their positions and were told to start the room quickly filled with other Dauntless members and department heads that either came to watch and observe or eggon and belittle. 

After several hours in the range rotating through and showing off all the various skills they had learnt, Max’s voice boomed over the crowd to signal the end of the first part of grading and an intermission for food before the next part would begin. 

“Thank god that’s over!” Grunted Will. “I didn’t think I would make that last throw, my arms feel like jelly.” He joked as he held up one arm and poked it with the other.

Christina laughed at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Uriah, I don’t think I can go on.” Sighed Marlene dramatically, the back of her hand going to her forehead. “Catch me.” She said as she pretended to faint. When Uriah missed and she fell to the ground, everyone around the pair began to laugh. “Some boyfriend you are. You’re meant to catch me.” She growed from the ground as Lynn offered her her hand. 

“Maybe I am just trying to show you how strong and independent I think you really are.” Uriah grinned mischievously wagging his eyebrows. 

“I’ll show you just how strong and independent I really am!” She screeched as she began to give chase after him.

Tris rolled her eyes and looked at the rest of the group. “We better catch up to them and make sure she doesn’t kill him before we graduate.” 

They all nodded, smiles forming on their faces as they ran after the pair all the way to the mess hall. 

Lunch was brief, lasting less than an hour. All too soon they found themselves at the entrance to the ‘Fear Landscape’, Max again standing in front of them, their trainers behind him.

“In this room,” Max pointed behind himself, “You will face your biggest fears, your worst nightmares will become your reality. But unlike the simulator you’ve been training in, in this room you will have the ability to know you’re in a simulation, this will allow those of you with strong minds,” He surveyed the occupants of the room before his eyes finally landed on Tris. “To manipulate your surroundings to your own benefit.” Max stepped back, his eyes never leaving Tris as Lauran stepped forward. 

“This part will be graded on several levels.” She began, “Firstly on your fears themselves, whether they are ‘Physical’ or ‘Metaphysical’. Secondly on how fast you can overcome said fears and the tools you use to move through them, the more creative the better your score. Finally you will be graded on how many fears you actually have.” 

“That’s unfair!” Shouted Peter. 

“Why?” Four shouted back, “Cause you’re afraid of small blonde girls?” He questioned with a smirk, as the room erupted into laughter. 

“No!” Peter growed back, “Because what if one person has 20 fears while another person has only, let’s say, 7?” He questioned as he looked directly at Tris. 

Tris sighed as the laughter quietened down and people realised that Peter was in fact right for once. 

“Well, you’re going to have to make it up in the other categories then won’t you  _ Peter _ .” Lauran smirked. 

Peter scoffed as he crossed his arms like a child and turned away.

“Now that that’s over, I would like you all to know that your experiences in the ‘Fear Landscape’ will be broadcasted throughout the whole compound  _ for all to enjoy _ .” She smirked at the last part. 

Several shouts of ‘What?!’ and ‘Are you serious?’ were heard throughout the small room as everyone arcked up. 

“Better believe it, but hey, don’t worry, there’s no sound.” Lauran continued to grin, “With that out of the way, who wants to go first?” She asked.

With no one voluntarily stepping forward Tris decided to make the first move, but before she could she caught Four shaking his head at her making her hold her tongue. 

To everyone’s surprise Christina stepped up, “I will.” She said shakily, taking a deep breath. 

“Alright then.” Lauran moved towards the door, “Follow me.”

Everyone watched as Christina followed Lauran through the door, till the door closed behind them. 

Two large screens on either side of the door turned on. One showed Lauran standing off to the side while a random Erudite injected Christina with a serum before directing her to a chair in the middle of the room. The other just showed static. 

“Why the hell is Erudite here?” Complained Will as he pointed to the ‘Blue suits’.

“To make sure no one interferes or messes with the  _ ‘real’  _ rankings.” Lynn rolled her eyes as she quoted her fingers twice at the word ‘real’. 

Will huffed as he crossed his arms and continued to watch the screen intently.

“They come every year with the excuse that they only want to  _ help  _ us pick the best of the best.” Uriah comments distastefully. 

“Che, as if they could ever compare to us.” Marlene chastised.

Everyone watched as the screen showing Christina zoomed in on her face just as her eyes began to droop shut. The moment she was under the influence of the serum the other screen flicked, turning everyone’s attention to it.

“Max wants you to go last.” Whispered a hardened voice from behind Tris, making her slightly shiver at it’s owner. She could just see it in the back of her mind, the smirk that she knew was dancing on his face.

“Why?” She questioned Eric, her eyes never leaving the image of Christina working through one of her fears.

“He wants to hold everyone’s attention till the very  _ end _ ,” Eric whispered from beside her, his head next to hers and his lips almost touching her ear. “And what better way than to withhold the one person they are all waiting so eagerly to see.” He chuckled. 

Tris crossed her arms and sighed, “Do I get a choice?” 

“No.” He replied simply. 

“Fine.”

“There’s a good girl.” Eric said as he sauntered off.

One by one everyone went into the room till Tris was the last one left. 

“Tris.” Lauran called out from the door.

Once inside the door was closed behind Tris, shutting her in the room with the 2 Erudite members and Lauren. Lauren stepped off to the side to lean against the wall as one of the ‘Blue Suits’ stepped forward, beckoning Tris to sit in the simulator chair while the other prepped the syringe. 

Once ready, the serum was injected into Tris' neck, a burning sensation spreading out as it filled her veins, then everything went white and she was falling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome!
> 
> The next episode will be longer, so stay tuned!
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -  
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - She's a spectacle, she's on display for all of Dauntless to see, here fears are shown to all and for all to know.


	36. I am who I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Tris' fears reveal and how will she concur them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! Yet another one on time!   
> Let's see how long this lasts. 
> 
> On another note my new job role has been going...... well. After speaking up and mentioning that I couldn't deal with having 3 separate trainers for the one role (with conflicting opinions at that) they have settled on just one person to train me (not the one I wanted but hey, beggars can't be choosers, right?).  
> So the moral of this story is speak up if something isn't working for you and there are too many conflicting opinions that are confusing you.

The caw of a crow brought Tris to herself, making her open her eyes. When she did so she realized she was standing in a deselant field outside the wall. The dry grass beneath her crunched under her feet as she stepped, turning to survey her surroundings. In the distance to her left she saw what was left of the wall, the aftermath of something huge having crashed through it, to her right an open barren wasteland. Above her she could see a small flock of crows gathering in the darkening sky. 

Further out towards the horizon Tris could see a large moving mass of black coming towards her. The longer she stood there watching, the closer it came. Realization hit her when she heard the howl of the wind carrying the shrieks of what she now knew to be a large murder of crows. 

Turning on her heel Tris ran towards the wall as fast as her legs would carry her, but the further she ran the closer the crows got. With her breathing hard and her legs burning she realized she would never make it in time, so she did the only thing she could think to do. She stopped running and turned to face the murder head on. 

With the ever growing flock of crows swirling like a vortex above her and the flock in front joining it, Tris stood her ground, evening out her breath.

With one last calming breath she spread her arms out beside her, the crows beginning there screeching decent. She closed her eyes as the first of the crows came into her view, slamming into her chest. One after another they slammed into her pushing her backwards till she was falling. 

As she fell the sound of the crows faded away till the low rumble of thunder took over and the moving air around her became ice cold. Upon opening her eyes again she found herself falling, from up high. 

Above her were grey storm clouds, lightning striking all around her. Turning in mid air she saw a raging ocean below. As it drew near, Tris took a deep breath and covered her face ready for the impact that she knew would come, and soon it did. 

When she crashed into a wave the ice cold impact knocked the wind out of her causing her to take a mouthful of water. Desperately she swam in the direction she hoped was up, till she broke through the surface and met fresh salty air. 

Coughing, Tris treaded water looking around at the violent upsurges around her. She could see building high waves moving in all directions. As one made its way towards her she knew she had nowhere to go and began to panic. Its upwards pull started to drag her upwards towards its top, at that point she understood that the only place left to go was down. 

As she neared the top of the wave Tris readied herself to jump and at the right moment she used the forward moment of the wave to throw herself out with it. She was falling again, but this time she had a purpose and a wave coming down close behind her. When she hit the surface of the ocean again the wave crashed down on top of her, pushing her down further and into its undercurrent. 

As she was pulled down into its crushing depths Tris gripped at her throat trying in vain as the oxygen was squeezed from her, a silent scream following the bubbles that left from her open mouth. Water filled her lungs making her body convulse. Slowly Tris’ vision filled with spots as her body relaxed and floated down to the dark depths below. 

Tris felt her back meet the cold solid floor beneath her, making her open her eyes once more. She immediately began to involuntarily cough as her body tried to expel water that was no longer there. When she finally calmed down Tris looked up and saw that she was in a large glass box, outside she could see her friends talking, but couldn’t hear what they were saying. 

Standing up she banged on the glass a couple of times trying to get their attention to no avail, instead they turned and left. 

The area around Tris filled with a gurgling sound and when she looked she saw water beginning to come up through the metal grate she was standing on. Panicking she began to remind herself that none of this was real, that she was currently sitting in a chair dosed up with hallucinogens. But as the water continued to rise and fill her shoes, a cold chill ran up her spine. 

Tris kept repeating to herself that none of this was real and with that she pulled her fist back before slamming it into the glass in front of her. Over and over again she crashed her fists down onto the glass till tiny fractures began to appear all the while the water continued to rise. With every hit she repeated her mantra and the cracks got bigger, till finally with one last forceful punch the glass shattered. Water rushed out with such force that it took her with it, forcing her out and to the ground. 

Tris watched as the ground below her began to shift. The water dried up and the concrete turned to stone, the sleeves of her black Dauntless jacket shifted to a wooly grey cloth, while her body cast a shadow that was not there a second ago. Looking up Tris saw the easily identifiable square, grey building that was her old Abnegation neighbourhood.

Another shadow cast itself over Tris’ making her turn in haste. Behind her stood a faceless Abnegation member reaching down for her. Scurrying back Tris bumped into someone else and a hand grabbed her from behind. Tris lashed out at the person, knocking them to the ground. 

Standing, Tris saw more and more faceless people coming towards her, not just Abnegation, there were people from all factions slowly shuffling towards her. Turning Tris ran into her old house, slamming the door behind her. She lent against it trying desperately to hold it shut with the lack of lock on the door. 

Within seconds she was met with the banging of fists against the door followed by the smashing sound of the windows as each window on the ground level was broken. Faceless people clambered over each other as they poured in. 

Abandoning the door Tris made a run for the stairs and up to her old bedroom. She shut the door behind her and started moving the furniture to block the door. Again she heard the banging of fists against the door and soon followed by one bursting through. More and more hands broke the door and walls, all reaching out towards her. 

Tris slowly backed away from the out reaching hands till she hit her wardrobe on the other side. Quickly she retched open the door and climbed inside. The sound of the furniture beginning to move made her slam the door shut. As she slid down the wall at the back she could hear the sounds of shuffling as the faceless people entered her room. 

Her hands blindly searched the floor around her for something, anything she could use as a weapon, and soon she found what she was looking for. Her hands gripped the cool metal of the gun just as the shuffling stopped outside the door. Steadying herself she pointed the gun at where she thought the person's chest would be and waited. 

Slowly the door creaked open, her finger on the trigger she slowly began to squeeze. Her mother's warm smiling face came into view. “There you are Beatrise.” She said as she offered Tris her hand. “Come, they’re all waiting for you.” 

Lowering the gun Tris took her mother’s hand and was pulled from the wardrobe. When she exited she saw she was no longer in her room and the wardrobe was gone. Instead she stood in the middle of the Candor headquarters with her mother, father and brother Caleb. 

“It has been ruled that the sentence will be carried out by Dauntless.” Said a member of a Candor. 

“What sentence?” Tris asked.

“Death.” Replied another Candor member.

Tris paled as she looked around and saw no other Dauntless members in the room. “What is the crime.” Tris mumbled. 

“You need not know, you are only here to pass the sentence, not the judgment.” Came a voice.

“It’s okay.” Tris’ mother said as she touched Tris on the arm. “It’s okay.”

Tris nodded as her eyes began to sting and tears threatened to fall. Looking up at her parents and brother she continued to nod, “I’ll,” She swallowed hard, “I’ll make it quick.” 

“I know you will.” Her mother smiled warmly as she backed away to stand next to Tris’ father. 

Swallowing hard again Tris brought the gun in her hand up level with her mother’s head. “I’m sorry.” Closing her eyes she shot three times, the sound of three bodies hitting the floor followed. 

When she opened her eyes again her parents and brother were gone and so was the room, instead she was back in Dauntless. Taking a deep breath she sighed. “Did you think it would be that easy  _ Stiff _ ?" Snarled a voice from beside Tris as a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. 

Glaring down at the hand on her she followed it up and saw Peter’s smirking face. 

“Let me go.” Tris growled back at him. 

“Only if you say please.” He sang back. 

“Please.” She replied through gritted teeth. 

Instead of letting her go Peter went to grab Tris’ other hand, but before he could Tris slammed her forehead into his nose. The sickening sound of snapping cartilage let her know that she had broken it. 

“You fucken bitchhhh!” Peter howled as he pushed Tris away and towards another set of hands, which grabbed her and began to tie her up.

“It was too good to be true.” Said Max as he came into view. 

“What was?” She asked as she tried to struggle out of the ropes now binding her to a wooden pike.

“That Divergents and normal people could live together.”

“But Peter’s Divergent.” She said as she tried to remain calm while people started to pile kindling, wood and sticks up around her. 

“Turns out he never was.” Max replied boredly as he walked around Tris. “You deserve this you know. For being Divergent that is.”

“I can’t help what I am!” She screamed as Peter’s smirking, blood covered face came into view with a stick alight with flames. 

Max nodded and Peter bent over and lit the bottom of the wood pile. “Burn baby burn.” He sang as the pile caught fire. 

Heat instantly wirled up, bringing the flames with it. Tris began to scream as smoke filled her lungs burning her from the inside and the fire’s flames began to lick her skin. “It’s not real, It’s not real.” She repeated over and over as she began to weep.

‘ **_Think wet_ ** .’ Alice’s voice whispered into her ear.

Instantly Tris began to calm down, she did what Alice said and began to think of water. In the distance she could hear the rumble of thunder and feel the first droplet of water hit her face. Turning her head up she felt more and more of those warm tiny droplets hitting her till it was a full on downpour. 

The flames burnt out and people everywhere were running for cover. Tris pulled her arms forwards, breaking the ropes and letting them fall away. Stepping down from the wood pile she faced off against everyone she knew. “I am who I am, and nothing will ever change that.” 

Everything around Tris faded away leaving her to float in a void like abyss. All around her she could hear the muffled sounds of people talking. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and she was back in the simulation room. 

“That was amazing! I’ve never seen anything like it!” One of the Blue Suits announced excitedly. 

“That’s our Tris for you.” Lauan replied proudly as she turned to Tris, “You did well, so well in fact that they had to slow your footage down so it could be watched by everyone else.” 

“What do you mean?” Questioned Tris.

“You were under for only 60 seconds and with only 6 fears that’s 1 fear completed every 10 seconds!” The other Blue Suit beamed at her. “We had to slow down the footage just so everyone else could watch it at a normal pace."

“You have no idea how amazing you really are. Your brain processing speed is faster than normal, even under a simulation that is meant to slow it down. I theorise that it has something to do with your divergency.” Proclaimed the other blue suit as he practically bounced up and down like a child. “You have to drop by Erudit some time for further testing!”

He made a grab for Tris’ hand but she retreated further into the chair as both Erudit then began to bombard her with questions and requests. 

“Alright, alright back it up boys, let the girl breath.” Lauran said as she stepped away from the wall. “Tris why don’t you head to lunch.”

Without needing to be told twice Tris nodded and darted for the door before anyone could say or ask her anything else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome!
> 
> Spoilers Sweety -  
> On the next episode of Alternate Divergance - It's time for the last stage, fights all round and meetings with leaders there after. Plus, what's Alice going on about this time?


End file.
